The Accidental Cohabitation
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: A few weeks after they broke up, Sheldon asks Amy to live with him and she refused. But after an accident in Amy's building, things will change between them.
1. Chapter 1

\- What do you want Sheldon? - Amy asks after answering the video call of her ex-boyfriend.

-I have excellent news-Sheldon seemed very excited- You are the chosen one to be my new roommate.

-What are you talking about?

-Leonard decided that now that he is married he will go to live with Penny and he will no longer be my roommate and Bernadette advised me that it was the perfect opportunity to look for a new partner, so ...

-You thought of me- Amy.

-That's right - he look at the little board that he had in his hands where it apparently had some annotations- You're healthy. You have a job in the world of science. I have to say, if this credit report goes well, you're the perfect candidate. -He looked up and saw that Amy was frowning.

-I'm not going to be your roommate, Sheldon,- his ex, sigh disappointed.

-But I've met 11 people and they all left.

-I'm sure you'll find someone else.

-I suppose-Sheldon still seemed disappointed when he looked at Amy again- But if I can not find someone, promise me that you will agree to live with me.

-Sheldon ...

-Please.

\- It's okay, Sheldon. If you don't find a new roommmate I will move with you.

-Thanks, Amy. You're the best -Sheldon smiled at his ex who just sighed.

A few minutes later Amy cut the video call. Why on earth had she accepted that she would live with Sheldon if he didn't find a roommate? It was a crazy idea.

-Where are you going?- Penny asked, leaving the room with the phone in one hand while she saw that her husband was putting on his jacket.

\- As you will have girls' night with Amy and Bernadette here in the apartment, it occurred to me to go to dinner with Sheldon so he doesn't feel that he is alone.

-It's an excellent idea, honey- Penny kissed Leonard's cheek before he left the apartment. Then he cross to the other side of the hall and knock on the door.

-Are you ready? he ask when Sheldon open the door.

-Yes- Sheldon grabbed his jacket that was on the furniture and then left the apartment- Where will we go?

-Wherever you want. You can choose.

-Great- Sheldon said with a smile.-And then we can go to the movies?"

-Sure.

-You're late,- Penny told Amy when she opened the door.

-I know, I did not want to ...

-You did not want to see Sheldon, did you?" Amy shook her head while Bernadette poured her a glass of wine.

-Well, don't worry. He is not there and will come back late-Penny informed her.

-How do you know?

-Leonard invited him to dinner and a few minutes ago he sent me a message that later they would go to the cinema.

-That's nice on Leonard's part -said Amy.

-And there is something you should know ...

-That Leonard and you are already living together?-She looked at Penny and then looked at Bernadette.-And that you suggested him look for a new roommate?"

-How did you find out? -Asked Bernadette.

-Sheldon told me- she sipped the wine- Before asking me to move in with him -Penny who was also drinking almost spits the wine.

-What?!

-Did he really do that?- Amy nodded.

-He said that he had already interviewed 11 people and they all left and that I was the perfect candidate to live with him.

-Obviously you said no-Bernadette said.

-Well…

-Did you say yes?- Penny sat on the edge of the chair to look more closely at her friend who had apparently gone crazy.

-I told him I wouldn't live with him and he was insisting ... by the end I told him that if he didn't find anyone better...I would accept to live with him.

-And will you?

-Of course not. It would be crazy ... right?-Amy asked, she didn't know what to do.

-Of course- Penny confirmed.

-Exact. It's not normal to live with your ex-boyfriend-Bernadette left her glass on the table- Although if what you're looking for is having company, Stuart would be happy to ...

-No thanks. I don't have intention to live with anyone.

-Well, at least try it-commented Bernadette crossing her arms.

-And ... how's the search for a new roommate?- Leonard asked, glancing at Sheldon who was playing on the phone.

-Bad. Today 11 people came to see the apartment and none was adequate.

-It must have been someone who ...

\- One of them had a bandit in the arm, Leonard - Sheldon kept his phone in his pocket - I wasn't going to risk living with some kind of criminal.

\- Then you will continue looking?

-I think so, although I found the perfect person. But she does not want to live with me.

-She?- Leonard took advantage of the fact that they were at a traffic light and looked at his friend. -Do you want to live with a woman?"

-After considering it a lot I realized that she is perfect to be my new roommate.

-Who is she? Where did you meet the perfect woman?" Leonard asked curiously.

-In a cafeteria 5 years ago.

-You asked Amy to live with you?- Leonard looked at his best friend incredulously.

-Hey! Keep your eyes on the road-Sheldon scold him.

-Yes, I'm sorry. It's just that ... Why did you do that?

-Do what?

-Ask Amy to live with you.

-Don't you really pay attention to what I'm saying?-Sheldon rolled his eyes in annoyance.-I already told you that Amy is the perfect person..."

-Yes, I know- he added- We all know it. And finally you know it, but I think you noticed that a little late.

-What do you mean?

-Amy broke up her relationship with you and now you want to live with her?

-What's wrong with that?

-For a long time, Amy expressed interest in living with you and made fun of that.

-I didn't make fun of...

-And the last time she suggested it, you traveled by train across the country for almost two months.

-Yes, well ... At that moment, if I had accepted to live with Amy, eventually she would want us to have sex, then she would want a wedding and even children.

-And do you really think that would be a bad thing? It is the normal course of relationships.

-Yes, but our relationship was not like the others.

-At first. But before you broke up you seemed almost normal and besides ... I saw the ring.

-What ring?

-The engagement ring on your desk.

-Why on earth were you checking my stuff?

.I was just going to grab a marker when I saw it. I didn't touch it or anything, but it was quite obvious that it was the box of an engagement ring.

-It's okay. I'll tell you the truth, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Penny, -Sheldon warned seriously.

-I promise.

-Lately ... I was thinking about asking Amy to marry me.

-Are you ... are you serious?- Leonard asked something surprised.

-Yes, but she broke up with me and ... -Sheldon shrugged.

-With more reasons ... Don't you think it's crazy to live with the woman you were going to ask to get married?

-Not really.-Leonard rolled his eyes in exasperation. -And now don't ask me any more questions and drive faster because I'm starving.

-Don't you think you're drinking a lot?" Bernadette asked Amy, who was in the kitchen looking for more alcohol.

-Leave the poor girl,-Penny said. -She had a difficult day.

-Yes I know. But it is not yet a weekend and we must go to work tomorrow.

-You're right.- Amy put the bottle back in the refrigerator. -I think I better go.

-Don't go! Stay for a while.

-Yes. It is still early…

-I really have to go- Amy put the bag over her shoulder and opened the door.

-I had more fun than I thought watching the movie,-Leonard said as he drove home.

-Yes, it was funny. But it bothers me that a human and a vampire have had a baby. That is not possible-complained Sheldon.

-Buddy, relax. It's just an animated movie and anything can be possible.

-Yes, but ...- Sheldon was silent and Leonard looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

-What happen?

-Don't you smell something?

-I don't smell anything.

-It smells like smoke ... like something is burning- Sheldon started looking out the window. "Here's Amy's apartment.

\- Relax, surely nothing has happened.

-Just ... we're going through her building to be sure.

-Okay- Leonard accelerated the car to move faster, but when he reached a corner he saw the cars start to stop-I don't think we can go through here.

-I told you something was happening- Sheldon pointed out where there was a red light in the sky- A building is burning.

-Oh God! Leonard turned to both sides and could see a place where he could park.

-Hurry up! - his friend shouted.

-Sheldon relax. Amy is fine. She is in the apartment with Penny and Bernadette.

-Are you sure?

\- Yes and we don't even know what's really going on.

-What if she's already back in her apartment?" He said after looking at his watch.-It's late.

-You know that the girls' night ends almost at midnight- he unbuckled his belt to get out of the car and had to run to catch up with Sheldon who was already walking to where the fire was.

\- Stop there, you can not get through - they heard shouts from a policeman who was behind a cordoned off area.

-It can not be.- Sheldon opened his eyes to see that his fears were true. Amy's building was burning.

-Oh ... my ... God- Leonard took out his inhaler. Running into the building left him with no air and the excess smoke was not helping him.

-Amy...I have to find out if she it's okay.

"Try... try to call her,- Leonard said with a bit of difficulty.

-Yes, that's what I'm going to do- Sheldon quickly pulled out his phone and called Amy.-She doesn't respond- He said that after the call entered the mailbox for the third time, increasingly scared.

\- Everything will be ... - At that moment an explosion was heard inside the building and Leonard saw how Sheldon paled even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you very much to all who read and commented.**

-Why the hell did not you answer before?- Leonard asked when Howard finally answered his calls.

-Sorry. I'm driving and I couldn't answer, besides ...

-Bernadette is with you?- Leonard interrupted.

-No. In fact, I'm going to your apartment to look for her- replied Howard, confused when he heard his friend so upset.- What's up? "

-I'm trying to talk to Amy, but Sheldon and I have been calling the girls and no one answers. Please hurry to get to the apartment. It is urgent to know if Amy is still there.

-Why?

-Sheldon and I went out to dinner and on the way home we passed Amy's house and ... her building is on fire.

-You're kidding, aren't you?

-I wish it was a joke ... Sheldon is very worried. I had never seen him like this before.

-It's okay. I'm almost there. I'll call you in a few minutes.

-Thanks- Leonard hung up the call and turned around to see his friend who was calling Amy again while saying "please answer" over and over again-Sheldon, Howard went to Penny's apartment and told me he would tell if Amy is still there.

-What if she's not there?-He ask with concern, looking at the building still on fire.

-She will be there. You'll see- Leonard put his hand on his shoulder and for the first time Sheldon didn't complain.

When Howard finally arrived at the building, he parked the car quickly and ran into the building. By the time he got to Penny's apartment he could barely breathe but he knock on the door several times.

\- What the hell is ...? - Penny seemed angry but seeing that it was Howard and that he had difficulty breathing, she calmed down- Howard What's the matter?

Hearing her husband's name, Bernadette stood up and walked to the door.

-Howie, are you okay? - between Bernadette and Penny helped him to sit on the sofa. After that his wife went for a glass of water.

-Yes, I ... I'm fine- He really needed to exercise more. Running up the stairs had exhausted him. -Where's Amy?-He ask, turning around.

-Are you sure you're okay?- Bernadette asked after she gave him the glass of water.

-Where's Amy ?! -he asked again, almost shouting.

-Wow. Howard I don't understand why you're screaming- Penny looked at her friend's husband upset.

-Is she ... she went to herr apartment?" Penny and Bernadette looked at each other confused by Howard's attitude. -Where is she?

-What's going on?- Amy asked, coming out of Penny's room. Howard set the glass down on the table in front of him and ran to hug his friend. -This is weird,- said Amy, who was looking without understanding her friends who looked just as confused.

-I'm glad you're okay- Howard separated from her smiling.

\- Why shouldn't I be?

-Howie, what's happening?

-Amy, I'm so sorry, but ... Leonard and Sheldon are outside your building and ... your building is burning.

-What? - Amy opened her eyes- That's not a funny joke, Howard!

-Amy, I'm not kidding.

-Oh Ames ... I'm so sorry.

-But ... my apartment ... - Suddenly Amy began to breathe with difficulty while she put a hand to her chest.

-Come on, sit down- Penny took her hand to take her to the sofa.

-How ... how did it happen?-she ask, looking at Howard.

-I don't know, Leonard just told me ... You have to call Sheldon,- he said, remembering what Leonard had said.

-Does Sheldon know how the building caught fire?- Penny asked.

-No. Well, I don't know. But Leonard told me he was very worried about you. -She look at Amy who had tears in her eyes- And he have never seen him like that before.

-You could give me my phone- she asked Penny who nodded and ran to her room.

-Why didn't answer the calls?- Howard asked his wife who was sitting next to Amy holding hands.

-Amy was a little depressed and wanted to go home early so Penny suggested that we forget about our problems and the outside world for a while and have fun singing.

-Here you have- Penny handed Amy the phone.

-I owe you my life- Amy said in a whisper.

-What are you talking about?-Bernadette looked at her without letting go of her hand.

-If you hadn't convinced me to stay, I probably would have been in my apartment when the fire started and maybe ...

-You don't keep talking- now Penny was crying too and sat on the other side of the sofa to hug her tightly- You're fine and that's what matters.

Howard walked to Penny's room to give the girls some privacy and to tell Sheldon that Amy was fine.

-Howard, is Amy...?

-Yes, Sheldon. Amy is here and it's fine, -he said, unable to help himself to smile.-What did you say? -he ask, since it seemed to him that he heard Sheldon whisper "Thank you, God."

-Nothing. Please, put her on the phone. I want to talk to her.

-She is with Penny and Bernadette who are trying to comfort her and ... -Howard heard the door open and turned to see Amy- Sheldon wants to talk to you -said handing his cell phone to her.

-Thanks- Howard left the room- Sheldon, it's me, Amy.

-Oh Amy, it gives me so much joy to hear your voice and know you're fine. Stay there. I'll tell Leonard to take me immediately to...

-No, I ... I have to go see my building.

-Amy, they still don't control the fire. It has no case that...

-I have to go, Sheldon.

-It's okay. We will wait for you here.

-It is not necessary for you to stay-she look at her watch- Your time to sleep has passed and...

-It's doesn't matter. You need me and I'm not going to leave you alone. "Amy felt her eyes fill with tears again.

-Thanks Sheldon.

-Amy, I love you- he whispered.

-I love you too- she said after hesitating a few seconds.

There were still a couple of blocks to get to Amy's building when they noticed that the sky was red because of the fire. Penny, who was sitting in the backseat with Amy, took her hand and squeezed it tightly while the neurobiologist's eyes filled with tears.

-I think you can't go any further, Howie," said Bernadette, looking out the window.

-It seems so. I'll park the car and you'll accompany Amy to see the ...-He keep silent for a moment- I'll reach you in a few minutes.

The girls got out of the car and started to walk towards the building, but for Amy it was getting harder and harder to move since she felt a tightness in her chest.

-Here she comes- Leonard touched Sheldon's shoulder so he could turn around.

-Amy ... -Sheldon whispered before running to where his ex-girlfriend was. Penny and Bernadette looked at each other in surprise when Sheldon put his arms around Amy. -I was very worried about you.

-I'm fine-said surprised by the reaction of Sheldon. But she couldn't deny that being in his arms once again had helped her to calm down a bit as she watched her building burn down.

-I'm sorry- he separated from her after a few seconds- I shouldn't have hugged you.

-No. It's okay. We are ... we are friends and ...

-Amy! - everyone turned to see who had said the name of their friend.

-Josh! - Amy ran to the man and hugged him.

-Where were you?- He asks-We were very worried about you.

-Where are the others?

-Over there- Josh pointed behind one of the fire trucks and then took her by the hand-Come on.

-Who is that man?- Sheldon looked at Bernadette and Penny with a frown-Amy and he...?"

-I don't know. I don't think so - Penny looked at Bernadette- Did you know anything about this Josh?

-No, Amy never mentioned it.

-He must be her neighbor- Leonard said, but that didn't seem to reassure Sheldon that he was looking to where Amy had gone.

Half an hour later Amy returned to where her friends were waiting for her. Howard was the first to see her.

-Are you okay?- He ask seeing that she was crying. Amy shook her head and a second later hugged Sheldon.

-Oh sweetie, what happened?- Penny began stroking Amy's hair.

-Josh and his wife were worried about me since I didn't appear or answer my phone and apparently no one was missing, but it turns out that the firefighters found my neighbor's body in the corridor of our apartments- she sob even louder- She didn't give time to go out.

-Oh God!

-That's terrible!- Bernadette hugged her husband sadly at the thought of the poor woman. She had only seen her a couple of times, but she seemed a good person and it was horrible to die that way.

\- Excuse me for hugging you - Amy separated from Sheldon and wiped her tears with her hand- I know you don't like it.

-No, but ... you're sad and you need comforting hugs.

-Thank you, Sheldon-she turned to see how the firemen had almost finished putting out the fire-Can we go?

-Of course- said Leonard.

-Although ... I don't know where I'm supposed to go. I should probably go to my parents' house and...

-How do you have no place to stay?- Bernadette looked somewhat offended that Amy thought they would not support her-You're staying at our house.

-Yes- confirmed Howard.

-I really appreciate your offer, but Stuart also lives there and I know how much you would like to live alone and I don't want to bother.

-It is not a nuisance. You will stay in our house.

-Amy is right, living in Howard and Bernadette's house would only cause problems

-Sheldon! - Penny scold him- Amy just...

-And that's why she should live with me-he said, ignoring Penny completely.

-Are you serious?- Howard asked.

-Of course. Besides, I had already asked for it but she had refused-He shrugged.- I think it's the best thing for everyone.

-You're right- Amy said after a few seconds-I'm going to accept your offer and live with you.


	3. Chapter 3

-Amy, your phone is ringing- Penny turned around to look at her friend who was sitting in the back seat of Leonard's car and had her head resting on Sheldon's shoulder.

-I don't want to talk to anyone- Amy said without moving. Penny grabbed the cell phone.

-Is your mother.

\- With more reason I don't think to answer the call.

-I think you should answer-Amy was about to protest but Sheldon interrupted her.

-Penny is right. You should talk to your mother- Amy straightened and looked at her ex.

\- Since when are you interested if I speak with my family or not?

-I don't know- he shrugged. "But maybe she found out what happened to your building and she is worried about you. And I know from experience how horrible it feels to not know if you're okay or not and that you do not answer the phone.

-It's okay. I'll talk to her-Penny handed her the phone and a second later she started dialing the number of her parents' house.

-Pumpkin, it's you?

-Hi Daddy- Amy could not help but smile slightly when she heard her father's voice.

-I'm so happy to hear you. Your mother and I were very worried about you

-I suppose you already found out what happened to my building.

-That is right sweety. Wait a second - Amy listened as her father left the phone on the table and then heard him call her mother.

-Amy, are you okay? -Asked his mom with concern.

-Yes, mother. I'm fine.

-Why did not you talk to us?- she hear how her mother's voice changed. -We were very worried about you. What do you not think about us? We're not as young as we used to be and worries like that ... -Amy pulled the phone away from her ear to avoid listening to her mother's sermon-Amy ... Amy ... Amy Farrah Fowler answer me.

-I'm sorry, mother. Apparently there is a bad signal and I could not hear you. What did you say?

-I was asking you where you are. Your father and I will go for you right now.

-No mom, that will not be necessary- she said but her mother did not listen.

-Larry, hurry up, we should go for Amy- Mrs. Fowler yelled and Amy pulled the phone away from her ear again- Are you in your building?" You shouldn't be there, it must be dangerous to be exposed to ...

\- No mother, I'm not there anymore - she keep silent for a second and then she said - I'm on my way to Los Robles.

\- Los Robles? - She frowned in confusion - Is not that the name of the building where the weird Sheldon who was your boyfriend lives? - Amy turned to see Sheldon because she was sure he had heard what her mother had said, but he pretended that he did not hear anything while looking out the window.

-Yes mom, I ... I'm going to live there.

-You're not telling me you're going to live with him, right?

-It's exactly what I'm saying.

\- Have you go back with him?

-I have no intention of going back with him- he said, glancing sideways at Sheldon, who was still staring out the window, seemingly oblivious to what she was talking to her mother.

-So? Amy, this is not the way I raised you. It is not right to live with a man who ...

-Mother, listen, we will live in the same house, but each one has their room and ... nothing will happen between us.

-Even so…

-Mother, I have to hang up. I'll see you soon. Tell dad I send him kisses.

-Amy Farrah Fowler, don't you dare to hang up- her mother warned her.

-Bye mom- she cut the call and looked up to see that Penny was watching her from the front seat.

-She didn't like the idea that you'll live with Sheldon, right?

"No, I think she thought I would live with her again -she sighing- But I think I'd rather live on the street before living on the same roof again than my mother and her rules." Penny squeezed her hand and after that no one spoke, until they came to Sheldon's apartment.

-I'm going to make you a tea, Sheldon said, walking toward the kitchen island.

-I do not want to bother you- sat on the sofa and threw back her head.

-Don't be silly. You had a difficult day and you need it- he saw how Penny sat next to her and had her talk to try to cheer her up while he was preparing the tea- Here you have-He said a couple of minutes later when he handed her the drink.

-Thanks, Sheldon- she took a sip and then held it over her legs with one hand.

-Amy I changed the sheets of my ... of your room and put others clean -Leonard walk down the aisle with a basket full of clothes in his hands- And also emptied several drawers for you...-he kept silence to see that her eyes filled with tears and he remembered that she had possibly lost all her clothes in the fire- Sorry.

\- No, it's not your fault - she dried her tears with her hand - And thanks for the clean sheets.

-Are you going to go to sleep now?- Sheldon asked, seeing that she had risen to her feet.

-Yes, I'm very tired and ... -she looked at the clothes she was wearing- I guess I'll have to sleep like this.

\- What about the bags with your pajamas and personal things that you had hidden in the apartment?

-I told Penny where they were and I asked her to take them out after we broke up.

-Oh ... maybe we can go shopping...

-It's too late- she shrugged her shoulders -I'll sleep like this, do not worry.

-Ames, I can lend you some pajamas- Penny offered.

-Really?

-Sure. Come on-Amy turned and looked at Sheldon yawning.

-You don't need to wait for me. You should go to sleep-Sheldon stood looking at Amy for a few seconds but then nodded.

Amy returned to Sheldon's apartment after trying on almost all of her friend's pajamas. They were all too short for her taste and she felt a bit exposed, but Penny convinced her to relax since she would only use them to sleep and no one would see what she was wearing. She was about to enter what had been Leonard's room until now, when the bathroom door opened and saw Sheldon looking at her in surprise.

-What ... what are you wearing?- He said when he saw Amy's bare legs.

-One of Penny's pajamas- Amy closed her robe even more, even though it was no good since it was as short as the rest of her friend's pajamas.

-Yes, well ... I think tomorrow you should go buy another pajama more ... more suitable for you.

-I know I look ridiculous in this clothes that is clearly for someone thinner than me -she said and Sheldon could notice that she was upset- But I didn't have many options.

-I didn't mean that ...

-Good night, Sheldon-Amy entered the room and closed with more force than necessary.

Sheldon opened his eyes when he heard screams so he quickly ran to Amy's room with his lightsaber in one hand while with the other opened the door to see Amy screaming and kicking still asleep. He leave the sword by the door and walk to the bed where Amy was about to hit him in the face but managed to pull himself back.

-Amy, Amy, Amy- he tried to wake her by touching her shoulder but it didn't seem to work so he sat on the bed and with one hand grabbed Amy's arms and with the other he began to caress her hair- Relax, everything is fine-repeated again and again while stroking her hair until she stop screaming. He was about to let her go and return to his room when she spoke.

-Sheldon, what are you doing here? - He released her and stood up from the bed.

-You were screaming for a nightmare and I came to wake you up but I couldn't so I sat next to you to stroke your hair and ...

-How did you know what to do? -Asked in surprise.

\- Penny told me about your nightmares and how to calm down a long time ago. She said that one day I might need it.

-Thanks, -she whispered.

-Are you okay?- Sheldon asked when he looked like she was about to cry.

-No. I had a horrible nightmare ... I dreamed that I couldn't leave during the fire and watched as the fire was getting closer to where I was until ... I began to burn and ... - at that point Amy couldn't take it anymore and began to sob.

-Do you want me to hug you?- Sheldon offered. She shook her head but still he sat back down on the bed and hugged Amy who quickly laid her head on Sheldon's chest and she listen as his heart suddenly accelerated a bit - It was all a nightmare and you are safe.

-Thank you for worrying so much about me and taking care of me today.

-Now I know I was not the boyfriend you deserved but I've always worried about you.

\- I know.

-And what I said a while ago about the pajamas ...

-You don't need to explain it, Sheldon. I know I don't look well dressed like this, but tomorrow I'll buy new pajamas.

-That's not what I meant when I said you should get more suitable pajamas for you.

-So what?- Amy leaned on one arm so she could look him in the eye.

-I meant that ... -Sheldon didn't want to admit that he had enjoyed more than he ever thought about seeing Amy's legs and that he was enjoying having her in his arms- I know you and I know you're not comfortable dressed like this, or am I wrong?

-You aren't. I don't feel very comfortable dressed like this.

-Although I think you look cute-he whisper.

-What did you say?

-Nothing- said Sheldon, blushing.

-Can you sing me soft Kitty?- she ask after a few seconds of looking at each other without saying anything. A part of Sheldon meant that that song was only for when someone was sick, but he knew that Amy had been through a lot in a day, so he started singing. And without realizing it, he fell asleep with Amy in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody l! I really did not think I would have time to update before the end of the year since my social life has been very active these days. Anyway, I just want to wish you a very happy new year, I wish everyone to achieve everything you set out to do, and if not, to remember that also from the bad moments we learn something and falls only make us stronger. Thank you all for reading and ... we read us next year.**

Sheldon began to move slowly without opening his eyes. The events of the previous night had left him exhausted and he did not have much desire to stand up from the bed, but he had a schedule to follow and it was probably already getting late so he opened his eyes to realize that he was not in his room but in Leonard's. And not only that, but a very sleepy and almost naked Amy Farrah Fowler was sleeping on his chest.

-Oh boy- Sheldon said feeling a strange sensation, he thought maybe it was discomfort because of the obvious and excessive physical contact with Amy's body, especially when he saw her legs barely covered by a very short pajama, tangled between his crotch. But no, this felt different. His heart had started to beat faster and his throat felt dry and a strange tingling inside him.-I have to get out of here- He carefully moved Amy's body trying not to wake her up.

-What's going on?- Amy sat confused and looked for her glasses, put them on and saw Sheldon on the bed next to her. -What are you doing here?

\- Don't you remember what happened?

\- I had a nightmare and I asked you to sing soft kitty - she said remembering everything while Sheldon nodded - And don't take it badly, but why were you still here?

-I fell asleep and woke up a few seconds before you- he got up from the bed and walked towards the door- I did not mean to bother you.

-No, no, everything is fine is just that ... I never imagine that the first time we would sleep together I would be your roommate and not your girlfriend- smiled sadly at the curiousness of the situation.

-Did you imagine us sleeping together?

-Many times-admitted with sincerity.

-I…

-Okay, you don't have to say anything. I know you don't like me talking about hippie things.

-Amy...

-And now if you apologize me, I have to go to the bathroom- stood up and she passed by Sheldon who was still standing at the door so she turned to look at him- Or is it your time to go to the bathroom and need to go First?

\- Go ahead. I can wait.

After Amy entered the bathroom Sheldon ran to his room and grabbed his cell phone to search the internet for something that would help his know what the symptoms he had had when he woke up with Amy. When he was about to write it, came to his mind the moment that Amy had described that she had felt the same symptoms after meeting Zack ... which meant that ... He had been excited to wake up with Amy in his arms?

-Sheldon, you can go to the bathroom if you wish -said Amy from the other side of the door scaring Sheldon who jumped.

-Yes, thanks for letting me know.

When he left the bathroom, Sheldon noticed that the apartment door was opening and he thought it was Leonard coming to tell him that they should go to Caltech, but he was wrong. It was Amy.

-Where did you go?-he ask, since she was still in her pajamas and couldn't imagine that she liked to walk around dressed like that.

-To talk to Penny. I asked her to come with me to buy some clothes to go to work.

-You don't have to do that. I'll talk to President Siebert and explain what happened to you. I'm sure he'll give you a few days and ...

\- I really appreciate it, Sheldon, but it will not be necessary.

-Did you already talk to him?

-No. I will go to work.

-Are you sure?

-Yes. If I stay here alone I would spend it thinking about my apartment and everything I lost and I don't want that.

-I could stay with you,- Sheldon offered. -We could see little house on the prairie or whatever you want.

-Sounds nice, but I know you have important research and I do not want to distract you more.

-I've been distracted from the moment I met you,- he whispered.

-What did you say?- she ask getting closer to Sheldon but at that moment the door opened again and Leonard entered.

-Sheldon, Are you ready to go?

-Yes, just give me a moment- he turned to see Amy.

-I'll be fine -she answered before he said something.

-All right. Let me know when you are in your laboratory.

-Sure.

-Okay, what's wrong with you?- Penny asked after driving silently for several minutes.

-Nothing.

-You're strangely quiet and I don't think it's because of your apartment, so tell me.

-All right. I'll tell you.-Amy sighed.- Sheldon and I slept together. -Penny suddenly brake so Amy's body jerked forward. Fortunately, I had my seat belt on.

-Are you okay?- Penny watched her worried as the cars behind them honked their horns.

-Yes.

-I'm sorry, it was not my intention- she started to accelerate and looked askance at her friend who was adjusting her hair- It's just that ... I can't believe that Sheldon and you had ...

\- Stop, stop, stop ! Don't happen what you are thinking.

-So?

-We sleep together, yes. But we only sleep.

-Still, that's a big step for someone like Sheldon.

-You really believe it?

-Yes-she wait for Amy to say something else but she did not.- So ... how did Sheldon and you end up sleeping together?

-I had a nightmare and Sheldon helped calm me down. I was so nervous. He offered to hug me and accept while I asked him to sing soft kitty and then we fell asleep.

-And did not complain or anything?

-No.

-It doesn't sound like something that Sheldon would do.

-I know.

-And how did you feel when you woke up in the same bed as Sheldon?

-I don't want to talk about that- she said, Penny knew she shouldn't have asked something like that so soon, so she didn't insist on the subject.

They had almost reached the mall when Amy spoke again.

\- Did you really think that Sheldon and I had sex last night?

-Yes.

-We were boyfriend and girlfriend for years and he did not even hint at the possibility of...

-I know- her friend interrupted her- But Leonard told me how he acted when he saw your apartment burning and he didn't know where you were. He says he has never seen him like this before.

\- That doesn't mean that he would jump to bed with me.

-Maybe not, but the way he hug you when we got to your apartment ... it seemed like he never wanted to let you go.

-He was just worried, I'm sure he would have acted the same for you.

-Amy ...

-Look, there's a perfect place for you to get there.

-What do you think of this?- Amy asked, showing Penny a sweater that was very similar to one she had in her apartment before the fire.

-Is pretty- Penny lied since she knew how much that kind of clothes her friend liked- But why don't you take this as an opportunity to change your clothing style, even a little.

-I don't know- Amy looked around the store, insecure - I like my style.

-And it's not bad, but you should improve it a bit.

-Well…

-Oh, come on, Amy. It is a good idea.

"But what kind of clothes could I wear?" Penny smiled happily that it was apparently going to cost her less than she thought.

-How about this pants? - Wonder the blonde pointing at tight jeans.

-I don't want anything adjusted.

-Amy!

-Nothing short or I will not accept to change my clothes a little.

-Fine- Penny accept crossing her arms discouraged as she looked around the store for something that looked nice but also complied with the rules of her friend- I think I found something perfect- took Amy by the hand and took her to the other side of the clothing store.

Amy had just entered the building where her laboratory was when she noticed that some people were watching her and even smiling at her, which seemed strange since most people were always busy and didn't even have time to say hello.

-What can I help you with? -Asked the graduate student who was working with her in an investigation.

-I'm sorry is late Kathy, but...

-Dra Fowler? - The girl smiled surprised - I had not recognized you. You look great.

-Really? - Amy turned to see the clothes that her friend had chosen for her. "Do not you think I'm showing a lot?- Kathy chuckled. Dr. Fowler was wearing a black skirt that hung from her knee, a black jacket and a white blouse underneath. Nothing really revealing, but it suited her very well.

-No way. You look beautiful

-Well thank you.- Amy blushed as she was not used to compliments on her way of dress.

-By the way Dr. Cooper was here 20 minutes ago asking for you.

-Thanks- Amy took the phone out of her purse and sent a text message to Sheldon telling him that she was already in her laboratory. She was about to start working when her phone rang.-I guess you already have my message.

-That's correct, and I'm glad to know that you are already in your laboratory. I'll go there.

-No Sheldon, I have some work and I will be busy.

-Very well. Then I'll see you in your lab at lunch time.

\- Don't you have to eat with the guys?

-I don't think it bothers them that I don't have lunch with them today.

-Don't you think it's better if I have lunch with you in the cafeteria?- She suggested.

-I think it's perfect- Sheldon smiled. -I'll see you in a couple of hours.

Amy had been so busy with the investigation she was doing that she did not realize it was lunchtime until Kathy reminded her that she had been plans to have lunch with Dr. Cooper in the cafeteria. She picked up her phone and her bag and started walking quickly, she was already a little late so she imagined that the boys were probably already eating. She was about to enter the cafeteria when several men, including Barry Kripke, surrounded her.

-Wow Amy- he look at her with a smile- it's true what everyone is saying. You look great.

-Thanks- she advance a couple of steps- And if you excuse me, I have to ...

-Wait, wait- Kripke took her arm so she could turn around.

-Amy should have arrived by now- said Sheldon, tired of playing with his food while waiting for Amy.

-She's probably busy with her work and did not realize the time.- Leonard shrugged and then continued eating.

-What's going on there?- Howard asked curiously, looking toward the entrance where there was a woman with her back to them surrounded by several men.

-I don't know. But apparently the new Mrs. Koothrappali just arrived in Caltech- Raj said smiling.

-Do you forget you have a girlfriend? - Leonard reminded him.

-Oh, yes, it's true- Raj blushed embarrassed that he had forgotten about Emily.

-Although it could be the new Mrs. Cooper- said Leonard amused.

-As if Sheldon could get a girl like her.

\- I could- Sheldon said, looking briefly at the woman-But I'm not interested in that woman, or any other woman.- He stood up. -And I got tired of it. I'll go to look for Amy- he was about to walk when the mysterious woman turned around and the four of them opened their mouths surprised.

-After all, I think Sheldon is interested in that woman- Howard said when he saw that the mysterious woman they all seemed so interested in was Amy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I hope everyone had a good start to the year. I wrote this chapter at the same time I was planning a party so I'm not sure about the chapter lol. Thank you for reading.**

-I think you should ... -Leonard stood next to Sheldon and put his hand under Sheldon's chin to close his mouth.

-Who was going to imagine that under those baggy sweaters Amy hid all that-commented Raj without being able to take the eyes from Amy.

-Right? Although maybe if Sheldon had been a real kid he...-Sheldon glared at him, so Howard did not keep talking.

-Are you okay?- Leonard asked Sheldon, who ignored him because he was watching as all the men in the cafeteria looked at Amy as if it were a piece of meat they wanted to eat.

-I can't allow this.

-You can not allow what? - Raj asked watching as Sheldon began to walk towards where Amy was.

-But what ... -Amy turned her face to see who had grabbed her arm- Sheldon, Can you explain where you are taking me?-Asked something annoyed to see that he was taking her out of the cafeteria.

-We go to your laboratory. You can not be in the cafeteria.

-What the hell are you talking about?- Amy freed herself from Sheldon's grip and stopped.

-All the men were looking at you as if you were...

-Like if I was what?-She put her hands on her waist and Sheldon noticed that she was getting more angry.

-Nothing. Go to your lab and while I will get you some appropriate clothes to...

-I don't intend to change clothes just because you don't like the idea of ...

\- So that's why you broke up with me? To use the kind of clothes that girls wear like Penny and make all men look at you like a ... -Sheldon couldn't finish what he was saying because Amy slapped him on the cheek.

-If you think that's why I broke up with you, you're more foolish than I thought- Amy said with tears in her eyes and a second later she ran while Sheldon touched the place where Amy had slapped him . When she was sure Sheldon couldn't see her, she stopped and wiped away her tears. She felt bad for slapping him but it really hurt what Sheldon was implying.

-Where's Amy?- Leonard asked when he saw his friend enter the cafeteria alone.

-She gave me a slap and ran away -He answered without looking at anyone.

-What the hell did you say so that she slap you? - All the boys were clearly surprised. Sheldon began to explain what happened and although he was not very good at noticing the facial expressions of the people he could notice that his friends seemed a bit annoying.

-You must go find Amy and apologize immediately with her-Leonard advised him.

-Why? She was the one who slap me! -Sheldon was confused because he thought his friends were upset with Amy for hitting him.

-And you deserved it- Howard said-You behaved like an idiot.

-I'm smarter than everyone here.

-And you're still the most idiotic about how to treat people.

The boys continued explaining to Sheldon why he had been an idiot until he finally understood that he had hurt Amy's feelings. His friends were right, something that rarely happened, so he decided to go to her laboratory to apologize to her, but when he arrived he was informed that she had already left.

-You apologized to Amy?- Leonard asked after they got into his car to go to Los Robles.

-I wanted to do it but she was not in her laboratory- he shrugged his shoulders- I'll do it when we get home.

-Do you think she'll want to continue living with you after what happened?- Sheldon opened his eyes in surprise as he realized about that possibility.

-You're right. Leonard, you have to hurry to get to my apartment and I can apologize to her.

When they got to the building Sheldon started running up the stairs so he left Leonard behind.

-Amy, Amy- Sheldon said from before opening the door. Amy, who was standing on the kitchen island with Penny, turned around to see Sheldon.-Good thing you're here. Please don't go.

-What are you talking about?- Amy asked confused.

-My behavior was badly and told you inappropriate things and I want to apologize for it.

-Sheldon...

-I'm serious. Please don't go.

-Sheldon, I thank you for your apologies- said Amy with sincerity- And I also want to apologize.

-Why? You didn't do anything wrong.

-You must know that the things you said hurt me because I never imagined that you would think that way about me-she sighed- but that is not a reason to do what I did.

\- It's okay, Amy. I deserved it.

-No, I shouldn't have slap you- she stroke his cheek briefly. -I'm sorry.

-I'm sorry too. And I promise you I won't say or complain about your new costume choice. It's just...I did not want any of those men to disrespect you.

-Thanks for worrying, Sheldon. But if someone tries something, I can defend me myself.

-Now I know- touched his cheek where Amy had hit him, while both smiled- So, are we still friends?

-Yes, Sheldon. We are still friends.

-Excellent- they looked at each other smiling for a few seconds until Penny spoke.

\- What do you think if we order something for dinner? I'm starving.

-Yes, me too-her husband said- Pizza? -All nodded.

-And apart from the slap, some other interesting thing that happened? -Asked Penny when they were all seated.

-Well, the boys and I have decided to do more exercise

-Really?- Both women looked at Leonard who nodded.

\- You too? - Amy looked at Sheldon surprised.

-Yes, they told me interesting arguments and sounds like a good idea- he said shrugging.

-You'll play American football? Wrestling?

-Are you a crazy, woman?- Sheldon shook his head.-We still have not decided, but we're probably join Barry Kripke's new fencing club.

-Not so great, but something is something- she keep silent a moment -What if after eating pizza we went for a walk?

-Or we can watch a movie after we eat pizza- Sheldon suggested, and Leonard and Amy nodded as Penny crossed her arms.

-Where are you going?- Sheldon asked Amy when he saw her stand up. -You will not see the movie with us?

-Yes, it's just that I imagine that Leonard and Penny will want to hug each other while watching the movie.

\- It's okay, Amy. You can stay next to Sheldon. Don't bother moving.

-It's not bother me- she answered looking at her friend who nodded and from there they changed their place. Now Penny was next to Sheldon and Amy on the white couch.

-Okay, since we're all settled I'll put the movie-Leonard turned on the tv and the blu ray and then returned to his wife and put a hand around her waist while she recharged her head on his shoulder. Amy looked sideways at the couple and then at Sheldon and felt a twinge of sadness inside her, so she avoided looking at them again and concentrated on watching the movie.

-I must admit that it was more entertaining than I thought-commented Penny when the movie ended.

-And to think that it only took me two years to convince you to watch it- Leonard said, kissing her forehead.

-I also enjoy it- Amy yawned and covered her mouth with her hand- But I'll go to sleep. I am very tired and tomorrow I must get up early.

-Why?-Sheldon asked since he knew Amy usually slept a little later on weekends. -Do you have something to do?

-Yes. I have to go to my apartment and pick up my belongings- she sigh sadly- If is I have something left.

-Do you want us to accompany you?- Her friend offered.

-No, I'll be fine. Good night.

-What are you doing awake so early?- Amy asked when she saw Sheldon in his place while he was having breakfast.

-I'm watching Dr. Who-he signed to the tv.

-Oh it's true, I had forgotten that you get up early to see the program- opened the refrigerator door to prepare something for breakfast.

\- What time will you go to your old building?

\- In half an hour or so - she said after looking at the time on the wristwatch.

-Well- he left his bowl on the table and stood up while Amy looked at him confused.

-Where are you going?

-To wake up our neighbors- opened the door and crossed to the other side of the hall, was about to touch but Amy stopped him- What happens?

\- What are you going to wake up Penny for? It's very early.

-She told me that she and Leonard would accompany us.

-Where?

-Amy Are you sick? - He touch his forehead to check his temperature that seemed normal- Or are you experiencing memory failure?

-No!

\- It seems that you don't remember that you just told me that we will go to your old apartment in half an hour.

-Sheldon that is not necessary- He ignored her and began to knock on the door of his neighbors.

-Is it time to go? - Asked Leonard covering his mouth with his hand while yawning

-That's right-Sheldon saw the time on his wristwatch. We're leaving in 25 minutes, so you better wake your wife up.

-Don't listen to Sheldon, Leonard. I can go alone

-If I don't wake her up, Penny will hit me for not accompanying you.

-Well, I really appreciate it -Sheldon and Amy went back to the apartment and Sheldon helped her prepare her breakfast. They were finishing cleaning when two knocks were heard at the door.

-Just in time- said Sheldon, looking at Amy as he opened the door and stepped aside so she could leave first.

-Hello Ames - Penny briefly hug her friend- Did you sleep better?

-I had a hard time trying to sleep, but at least I didn't have nightmares last night.

-That's great- Penny said. -By the way, that skirt fits very well.

-But if it's very similar to one of the skirts that I had- she looked down- Just a little tighter. Do not you think I see something ridiculous?

-Of course not, right honey?

-No, you look good- confirmed Leonard looking at her briefly.

-What do you think, Sheldon?- Penny asked amused as she realized that he had not stopped looking at Amy's back-Sheldon! -Penny repeated, thundering her fingers in front of Sheldon's face.

-What happened?- He asked.

-I'm talking to you and you were not listening to me. What were you thinking about? - She raise her eyebrow even more amused when she see him blush.

-I ... was ... I was thinking that because of your husband I will have to reorder my schedule to wash clothes today since he, Wolowitz and Koothrappali want to practice fencing today- he end up almost screaming and then run down the stairs.

-What was that all about?- Amy asked, oblivious to the way Sheldon had looked at her.

-I'll tell you later- Penny answered as they had reached the entrance of the building and Sheldon was waiting for them standing in front of Amy's car.


	6. Chapter 6

-Are you okay?- Penny asked. The car had been parked for a couple of minutes at the corner of the street where Amy's building was.

-Yes, I'm fine- she answered although it seemed that she had no intention of getting out of the car.

-Sure? Because if you prefer Leonard and I could go and ...

-I thank you, but ... I have to see my apartment for the last time.

-Ok. When you're ready, you tell us. No hurry.

-Thank you, but I'm ready-opened the door of your car and left. The others did the same.

They started to walk towards the building and quickly could see that there were still many people, policemen, firemen, tenants and curious persons whose stopped to find out what had happened.

-You can not pass- a policeman stopped them, seeing that Sheldon was trying to raise the caution tape.

-Give them come- said the department manager when he saw Amy. The policeman nodded and held up the tape for the group to pass.-I'm glad to see you're fine.

\- Thanks, Don. - She smiled slightly. She was going to miss him. He had always been very kind to her. -Do you know how the fire happened?- Amy asked as they walked into the building. She looked around and at least the ground floor had remained intact.

\- Apparently it was a short circuit in the department of the Masons. But it's still not confirmed-they started up the stairs followed by Leonard, Sheldon and Penny who were a couple of steps behind.

-Are they fine?- She didn't know them very well, but they seemed like a nice family, especially their 11-year-old daughter who thought her job was great.

-Yes, fortunately they were not at home either when it happened.

-That are good news. I wish Mrs. Henderson wouldn't have been home either- Amy sighed sadly as she remembered her neighbor.

-I know. She was such a nice person and her children are devastated.

-I can imagine- Amy felt a lump in her throat that kept her from talking anymore.

-I have to warn you Amy, I don't have much left- Don said when they reached the landing on the third floor.

-It's okay. It's not like I expect to recover much.

-What a horrible smell- Sheldon complained as he pulled a handkerchief from his jacket and covered his mouth and nose.

-Obviously stinks, Sherlock. In case you do not remember there was a fire here - Penny said looking at him with a frown.

-I think it would be better to return to the car and wait for us there, buddy- Leonard recommended.

-Leonard is right- said Penny. Sheldon looked at Amy for a few seconds. And then he shook his head.

-I'll stay- he take the handkerchief out of his mouth and made a sign for everyone to move forward.

They started walking down the third-floor corridor and Amy could see several departments out of the corner of her eye, some more damaged than others. They were about to reach the door of their department when Amy suddenly stopped causing Sheldon, who was behind, crashed into her and almost throw her to the ground, but managed to hold her by the waist.

-Sorry. I didn't want to hit you, -he apologized, releasing her.- Are you okay?

-Yes, it's just that ... -she looks towards the door of her apartment- Come on.

She walked slowly to her apartment and stood looking at what the fire had done to her apartment and then looked at her friends and imagined that she had the same expression like them when she saw that the apartment was completely burned.

-I have to go back outside. Stay as long as you need to pick up your things-Don said- Although I would recommend you do it as quickly as possible-Amy nodded.

-Do you want ... you want us to go to your room and see if there's anything left?-Penny asked.

-I'll go. If you want, you can try to find something here- she look around at what used to be her living room - Although I don't think there is anything there.

It had been a few minutes since Amy had gone to her room and she still wasn't coming back. Her friends had been looking around the room and found a couple of objects that they did not think were so important, but still they kept them in a box that Leonard had brought.

-Don't you think she's taking so long ?- Sheldon asked as he took off his latex gloves. -I think I'll go see her- Leonard and Penny nodded without saying anything as he walked to Amy's room.

-Did you find something?- She was looking out the window and when she turned around Sheldon noticed that she was crying, because of what he get close to her.

-Look around. Everything is gone.

-Yes, but not the most important.

-What?

-You-Amy looked at him with teary eyes- You're fine and that's what really matters. Everything else are material things and can be replaced.

\- Would you say the same thing if your comics and action figures had been burned?

-Of course not. I probably would have had a panic attack and I would be devastated- he take out the handkerchief he had covered his mouth with, and wipe Amy's tears away- But you are stronger and braver than I ever will be.

-I'm not that strong-she said-And you're right, they're just material things, but a lot of them were special to me, just like this apartment where I had many special moments.

-I also have many special moments in this apartment.

-And now everything has gone ... just like our relationship-she said taking a couple of steps to get away from him.

-But those moments will always live in my mind.

-I will not forget either- she acknowledged.

-And now that we live together we can create more memories.

-But now as friends.

-Maybe not, Amy, I ...

-Hey, do you need help?" Sheldon and Amy looked at Penny who had a hand on the doorframe.

-No-Amy answered a few seconds later.-There's nothing here- She walk back to the living room. -Where's Leonard?

-The smell was doing him feel bad and he said he'd better wait for us in the car.

-It would be better if we also left -said Amy.

-Sheldon, we have to go-said Penny whe she saw that her friend didn't move.

-Amy, what about the safe that I gave you?

-It's true- Amy walked to where her computer used to be- Help me move this- Penny quickly helped her friend even though she did not know what was happening- Although I don't think it could resist the fire.

-Of course it can. It's the best and most expensive safe there is- Amy got on her knees on the floor - Amy What are you doing? All the floor is contaminated!

-As the rest of the department- Sheldon looked around with a chill.

-Yes, but ...

-What safe are you talking about?- Penny asked since she knew that Sheldon's cleanup debate could take forever.

-I'm talking about this- Amy removed a couple of objects to reveal the safe that was embedded in the wall. She put the password and smiled slightly when she heard a click- It still works.

-Obviously it still works. Is…

-What's inside?- Penny interrupted Sheldon, who looked at her annoyed.

-Everything is fine- Amy started to take out her personal papers, a couple of credit cards and cash that she had kept in case of emergency.

-And you who said it was a lousy anniversary gift- Sheldon said with a smile as Amy also smiled.

-You were right. It was an excellent gift.

-Two years later, but I accept it.

-What's in there?- Penny asked when Amy pulled out a wooden box. Shee opened the box and Sheldon and Penny saw several photos of Amy as a child and her family- How adorable you were- said Penny after grabbing several photos.

-Thanks- Amy smiled slightly.

-What else is there? - Penny saw Amy take more pictures, some letters, the Christmas frame with the picture of Sheldon in the lap of santa and the tiara- I understand that you will keep the tiara here since it's very expensive. But why you kept Sheldon's picture? -asked her friend, so Amy looked at Sheldon.

-It was something very valuable to me-She shrugged-And what do you mean the tiara is very expensive?"

-Well ... -Penny saw Sheldon who was standing behind Amy making signs to keep quiet- Well, I don't even know why I said it.

-Penny ... -the blonde started coughing.

-I think the smell is hurting me too. It would be better to leave-she said walking towards the door.

Hours later Sheldon and Amy were back in 4A. Amy was at Leonard's desk and using his laptop while Sheldon was in his room doing who knows what. A few minutes later Sheldon appeared in the room carrying a basket full of clothes.

-Amy I'll be downstairs in case you need me.

-Is not it a little early for you to wash your clothes?-she ask after looking at her wristwatch.

-Yes-sighed heavily- But I have to start now, if I want to leave everything ready to go to Barry Kripke's fencing club.

-Oh, it's true. You said it a while ago-she close the screen of Leonard's laptop- Does it bother you if I come down with you to wash my clothes?

-No, but please hurry up I'm a little late- Amy nodded and ran to her room.

-I thought there would be more people around here- Amy commented when they had been around half an hour in the laundry of the building.

-No. Almost nobody washes their clothes on Saturday afternoons and less at night.

-That's why you like to wash your clothes at that time.

-That's right- Sheldon confirmed with a smile.

-I'm thinking of going up and lending clothes to Penny to take me off the one I'm wearing and wash it at once.

-I don't understand what is the rush to wash the clothes you are wearing.

-Well, it's just that yesterday I bought it, I didn't have time to wash the clothes I weared to work, nor this clothes and ...

-Didn't you wash it?- Amy shook her head. -Are you crazy, woman?

-What?

\- Do you know how many people should have tried on those clothes? Not to mention all the people who touched it while they make it, those who put her in a box and ...

-Sheldon, I can imagine the amount of people that touched the clothes. But it is not as if I had time to wash it. I had to go to work!

-You're right. An apology.

-Apology accepted- stood up and walked towards the washing machine.

-Although I think you should take off those clothes right now.

-What are you talking about?- Amy rolled over with her eyes open.

-Take off your clothes. I must examine your body.

-What?! Do you want me to undress? -Sheldon nodded.- I will not do that!

-Oh, I know what you're thinking. But I want you to get undressed to make sure that the dirty clothes have not caused you any kind of irritation-he advance a few steps- It's not like I have any other interest in...

-No, of course not- she interrupted him as she walked away.

-Where are you going?- Sheldon asked, seeing that she was picking up her clothes.

-I'll finish washing my clothes later,- she said before leaving the laundry room, leaving Sheldon confused about what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! The day after I uploaded Chapter 6, I received a call for a job and I've been working since then, so I will not update as often as I'd like. Anyway, thank you all for reading and commenting.**

-Hello- Sheldon said when entering the apartment and see that Amy was sitting on the white sofa while using her cell phone.

-Hello- she look up and saw Sheldon approaching her.

-You ... you left this in the laundry room- reached into the laundry basket and pulled out Amy's underwear while blushing.

-Thank you.- she quickly take her underwear just as flushed as Sheldon.

-You're still angry at me?

-I'm not mad at you Sheldon.

-You seemed angry when you left me alone in the laundry-Amy didn't say anything- Maybe I'm still not so good at recognizing what the people are feeling.

-That should be- Amy said and Sheldon nodded.

-Well, I have to go to my room to store my clothes- he lift the basket a little and then started walking- Where are you going? -Asked when he saw Amy was coming behind him.

-I will also store my clothes- she show hin a bra and Sheldon blushed again. It reminded him when he pretended to return her a red bra, which was actually Penny's. And he couldn't help thinking that Amy's bra seemed bigger, that meant ... -Sheldon, are you okay?

-Yes, why do you ask?

-You blushed a lot and it seemed you were looking at my ...-Amy sighed- Forget it.

-Amy...

-You should go in and store your clothes. It's late-Sheldon nodded as he watched Amy enter her room.

20 minutes later Amy was sitting again on the white sofa when someone knocked on the door so she stood up and went to open it.

-Hello Amy, where is Sheldon? -Asked Leonard.

-He's in his room storing his clothes. It shouldn't take him so long.-She stepped aside for Leonard to enter-Do you feel better already? "

-Yes-took out his inhaler and showed it to Amy- But now I'm prepared in case I need again. How do you feel?

-I still can not believe that I lost my apartment, but at least I was able to recover some things.

-The important thing is that you're okay- he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

-What are you doing?- They both turned to see Sheldon frowning.

-Leonard was waiting for you -said Amy.

-Are you ready?

-Yes and let's go, it's late.

\- And whose fault is it?

-Yours- Leonard rolled his eyes but did not say anything. They were about to leave when Sheldon turned to look at Amy. -Are you okay being alone?

-I'll be fine. Besides, Bernadette and I will go to Penny's apartment in a while.

-Fine- he looked at her for a few seconds and Amy could see that I was trying to do something- Goodbye.

-Goodbye- she said-Have fun.

They had practiced fencing for almost an hour and Sheldon was having a better time than he expected.

-This is fun- he said as he launched an attack on Leonard.

-Good- Leonard returned the attack- it's good to see you forget Amy.

-What's going on with Amy?- Asked Kripke, who was watching them.

-It's none of your business , but she broke up with me.

-It's good to know- Kripke turned around and walked away from them.

-It's good to know? - Sheldon stopped his attack and looked towards where Kripke was - What does that mean?

-I hate to say it, but it sounds like he's interested in her.

-That is unacceptable- suddenly he felt annoyed.

-Look, even if it's not him, Amy is probably going to date someone at some point.

-Do you really think so?- Asked Sheldon.

-Of course. She deserves to be happy - now Sheldon felt angrier and wanted to hit his best friend, but above all to Kripke- -Where are you going?

-Barry, if you intend to pursue Amy, you leave me no choice but to stop this.

-And how will you do that?

-Challenging you to a duel.

After saying that the fight would be in 3 years, Sheldon went to take off his fencing jacket.

\- That was something rude - Leonard said to him.

-Maybe, but Kripke shouldn't try to go out with ... someone else's roommates.- He sat next to Howard and crossed his arms.

-I think it's a good idea for Amy to go out with Kripke- Howard said and Sheldon hit him with the glove- Why did you do that ?!

-Because you only say nonsense- He look at Leonard- And now let's get out of here. We have a place to go.

-So how's it going between Sheldon and you now that you live together?" Asked Bernadette.

-I don't know. It's been a bit weird

-Honey, Sheldon is weird. We need a little more detail -Penny said after sipping her drink.

-He has behaved better than I imagined with this whole thing about my apartment and he has been very nice to me.

\- I have to admit that I am quite surprised by everything he has done these days - commented Bernadette.

-And that you didn't see what I see- Penny said with a smile.

-What did you see?- Amy frowned in confusion.

-Yes, what did you see? - Bernadette sat on the edge of the sofa to look at Penny.

-Well, it seems like our little Shelly is finally reaching puberty.

-What do you mean with that?

-Do you remember today in the morning that we talked about your skirt?- Amy nodded-Sheldon couldn't stop seeing your ass.

-You're kidding, right?- Bernadette almost spit out her drink while Penny shook her head.

-I'm sure you're misunderstanding everything.

-Why you say?

-Because Sheldon told me he has no interest in me that way.

-He told you that? -Asked Bernadette and Amy nodded- When?

-A couple of hours ago we were washing clothes together, I told him that I hadn't washed the clothes I was wearing and he told me that I should take them off so he could check my body. Obviously I was surprised and he noticed and told me that he wanted to see my body in case the clothes had caused me some irritation and that it wasn't as if I had any other interest in my body.

-Oh Amy! - Bernadette squeezed her hand.

-He lied to you- Penny said confidently.

-You know Sheldon doesn't know how to lie.

-Well, he's learning.

-Penny ...

-Look Amy, for years I've seen the way men see me so I can recognize when a man looks with desire on a woman and Sheldon was looking at you that way.- Amy opened her mouth.

-Do you really believe it?

-I'm sure.

-And then why did he tell me that he has no interest in me that way?

-You know how he is. It is hard for him to admit his feelings.

-I think Penny is right, Amy. And I'm sure he still loves you.

-I know.

-Do you know?- Asked her surprised friends.

-He told me the night of the fire.

-He really was worried about you.

-Yes ... but what I don't understand is ... Why are you telling me all this?

-What?

-You were the ones who convinced me to broke up with Sheldon and now it seems as if you want to convince me to go back to him.

-To say the truth, I was happy when you broke up with him. At that time he didn't value you as you deserve-Penny sighed- But now with everything that has happened ... I think Sheldon could be the boyfriend you deserve.

-Do you think the same?-she ask, looking at Bernadette.

-Yes. If he loves you and you still love him I think you should ... -At that moment Amy's cell phone started ringing, so she took it out of her bag.

-This is strange.

-What?

-Barry Kripke just invited me out.

-What are you going to do?

-I don't know, I suppose I assumed that I would date someone else at some point ... but now with everything that has happened between Sheldon and me, and everything you have said ... I'm confused.

-Can you imagine going out with Barry?

-Not really.

-And you imagine coming back with Sheldon?

-I thought it was a good idea to broke up with him, but now I'm not so sure- Amy acknowledged.

\- Does that mean you'll give him another chance?

-Yes.-Amy answered after thinking about it for a few seconds -When Sheldon returns, I'll talk to him.

A few minutes later the girls said goodbye. Amy had just entered the apartment when the door opened and Sheldon entered.

-Hi- she said with a smile. -How was your fencing lesson?

-It was quite easy- she answered although she could see that it looked something sad.

-Are you okay? - He nodded.

-I should tell you that Barry expressed interest in inviting you to date-Amy doubted whether or not to tell him...

-Actually, he already did.

-Okay- Sheldon looked at the floor sadly.

-I told him no- he looked up- I have something to...

-Interesting- Sheldon interrupted.-Today I invited two women out and they both said no." Amy opened her mouth in surprise.

-I didn't know you were interested in having dates- she said trying to control her emotions.

-I was told it's a good way to move on.

-Oh ... okay-Amy felt like she was running out of air- I ... I'm going to my room.

-Does something happen to you? - He ask when notice that Amy seemed somewhat agitated.

-No, I'm fine- she lied- Good night, Sheldon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Finally had some time to write. I hope you like it and don't forget to let a comment. Thanks for reading!**

Amy sighed heavily after hearing 3 knocks on the door, which woke her up. She grab the lenses that were on a table next to her bed and look at the clock.

-Are you awake?- Sheldon asked from the other side of the door.

-I am now- she complained- It's 7 o'clock in the morning. Why do you wake me up so early?

-I'm going to prepare breakfast and I wanted to know if I prepare yours.

-In this moment I just want to sleep- she take her pillow and put her on the bed.

-Are you sure? Because I go to…

-Sheldon, I'm very tired. We talk in a while-she interrupted him.

-Fine- he turned around and walked towards the kitchen- I don't understand why nobody appreciates that I want to prepare breakfast for them on a Sunday morning.

A couple of hours later Amy, still in her pajamas, left her room and went to the kitchen. Sheldon was watching a movie but turned to see her in the moment she opened the refrigerator door.

-Good morning- she said after yawning.

-Days? It's almost a half day.

-It is 9 am.

-It seems early but if you had woken up at the same time as me,you already would have done something more productive than sleep.

-Sleeping is very productive- she take out a bottle of milk- And what productive thing have you done today? See a movie you've seen thousands of times?

-You know very well that it is impossible to see a movie thousands of times. It would take approximately...

-I didn't say it literally, Sheldon.

-Oh ... it's okay, then-he look at her for a few seconds- I see you're still wearing our neighbor's pajamas

-Yes. She told me I could keep it and I feel more comfortable than I thought, so...she shrugged.

-Amy, you know what I think about don't finishing the sentences -she rolled her eyes- Amy ...

-So I decided to continue wearing it. Happy?

-Thank you.

-Sheldon, do we have any other cereal? - she ask after seeing the boxes on the refrigerator.

-Don't you like those?- He frowned.

-I don't feel like eating any of those.

-Sometimes you're so weird- he said, shaking his head.

\- Do we have or not?

\- There is another cereal on the shelf - she look to where Sheldon had indicated and could see the cereal. She stood on tiptoe to try to grab the box, so the little shirt that used to be Penny's got up and Sheldon could see part of Amy's back. -You need help?

-No, I almost grab it- she raise her hand but she still didn't reach the box, until suddenly Sheldon's hand appeared behind her and he take the cereal box. She turned slowly and could see that Sheldon was very close to her body.

-Here you have-Sheldon handed her the box without separating an inch of her.

-Tha ... thank you-answered trying to control herself. It had been a long time since she had been in such a situation with Sheldon. And his lips seemed closer and closer to hers. So close that she could almost ...

-Hey Sheldon, you have some extra bottles of water-said Leonard, opening the apartment door. Which caused Amy to move away from Sheldon.

-Don't you know how to knock on the door?- Sheldon asked, trying to control his annoyance at the interruption. He had been so close to kissing Amy again- And no, I don't have extra bottles of water.

\- And milk?

-Here you have- Amy said, handing him the milk bottle.

-You're going to use that milk- said Sheldon.

\- No, I remembered ... I remembered that I have something to do - put the cereal on the refrigerator and then she ran to her room.

-What's the matter?- Leonard asked.

-I don't know- answered Sheldon looking with confusion to where Amy had gone.

-Amy you have to have breakfast- said Sheldon from the other side of the door after Leonard left- If you do not want that cereal, I can go and buy the one you want.

-It's not necessary Sheldon.

-Or I can prepare something for you-he offered. Amy knew he would keep insisting on, so she opened the door.

-I really appreciate it but ... I have to go out and buy some things and I'll buy some breakfast- he nodded.

-Do you want me to accompany you?

-I don't think you enjoy going with me. Is going to take me a long time and ... I'm going to buy women's things.

-Oh ... in that case I hope you find what you need- she smiled slightly- But take at least a glass of juice. Remember that breakfast is very important.

\- I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take a shower.

-Very well. I will continue watching the movie.

-I left you a glass of juice and toast with jam- Sheldon said, pointing to the kitchen island when Amy appeared in the living room half an hour later.

-Thank you very much- she take the glass of juice and the plate with the toast and went to sit on the white sofa -What are you watching?- she ask looking at the TV.

-The trailer of The Fantastic 4.

-But ... that's not Cris Evans-commented confused after seeing that one of the characters became a human torch.

-It's a remake. I think it will be a waste of time, but the guys insist that I give it a try.

-I think you should go. What can you lose with watching it?

-Almost two hours of my time and money.

-Although I think you should see it.

\- Would you go to see it?

-I suppose- she answer not very convinced.

-Great. I'll let the guys know that you're going with us- he said, taking out his cell phone to tell the others.

-Sheldon I don't ...

-Done. I just told them- he looked at her with a smile and she smiled briefly- Raj says that he is glad you want to join us.

-I'm glad to go with all of you-she lied as she stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

-Will you go out dressed like that? - Sheldon asked when Amy finished washing the dishes.

-Yes, why?

-It's just that ... -he was about to say that it didn't seem right to go out dressed like that, since many men could look at her but he remembered their discussion the other night- You look very pretty.

-Thanks Sheldon-Amy blushed briefly.

Sheldon was writing some equations on the board when he came up with a very funny joke so he turned around to tell Amy but she wasn't there. She had gone to about an hour ago to buy some things she needed and in spite of that Sheldon already missed her. He felt like a hippie. Missing someone you had just seen? Before he could spend more time without seeing Amy. So why was it different now?

Amy couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened between Sheldon and her in recent days. She thought that Sheldon still loved her and was willing to go back with him, but he seemed interested in dating other women, so she should do the same. She would start dating other men. But how? She was not the kind of woman that men would line up for ... She shook her head briefly. She would worry about that later. She had to find the book she was looking for.

-Here you are-Amy said with a smile when she finally found it. She was about to grab it when someone came forward and took it first- Hey! That is my book - she said without being able to avoid it.

-I'm sorry, lady, but I grab it first- said the man kindly.

-Fine. Keep it. I didn't even want it so much.-Amy turned around to get away from there.

-Wait- the man ran after her until he reached her- Do you really want this book?

-Well... yes- she admitted- But you're right, you take it first.

-I think you should have it- he said handing her the book.

-Are you serious?-she ask in disbelief as I look at the book in her hand.

-Yes. I like to see a woman interested in science.

\- Why do you say it as if it were something surprising?

-It is not common to see that a woman is interested in science and especially neurobiology.

-It's common if you're a neurobiologist.

-Really?-Amy nodded. -Amazing. Not only are you pretty, but also intelligent.

-Well, thank you-said something surprised by the comment of that man.

\- What do you think if you invite me a coffee as a thank you to have given you the book?

-I…

-I'm sorry, are you in a relationship?

-No, I'm not- answered after a few seconds.

-So what do you say if we go for that coffee?

-I think it's a good idea- Amy smiled at him, even surprised that the idea of going on a date was much easier and faster than she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm back. I was not dead I was working lol. Seriously speaking, work keeps me busy but today I had a little time to write. I have a vacation in two weeks so I hope to update more often.**

-I really appreciate you gave me the book- Amy said with a smile after she pay for the book.

-Seeing that beautiful smile of yours is worth it- Amy blushed slightly as she was not used to someone telling her those things-By the way, I still don't know your name-he said as he opened the door of the bookstore for her to leave.

-My name is Amy.

-Pretty name. I'm John.-They both smiled.- Then, we'll go for that coffee?

-Yes.

-Perfect. There is a cafeteria here around, which we can go.

-Could we go to another one? - Amy asked something nervous. She knew that cafeteria he was talking and she didn't want to have a date with John in the same place that she met Sheldon.

\- Don't you like that cafe?

-Not anymore- John looked at her for a few seconds without saying anything- But if you want ...

-No, we can go wherever you want.

-Thank you. I think there's another cafe around here.

-Yes, I know which one. Can we walk or do you prefer to take a taxi?

-Indeed, my car is parked here in front, but I prefer to walk.

-In that case, let's walk.

They were talking all the way to the cafeteria and when they arrived he opened the door again as he had done in the bookshop. They walked to the bar and ordered a couple of coffees.

-By the way I have a doubt.

-About what?

-Why you were surprised that I was interested in the book of neurobiology.

-Well, I'm a science teacher in a high school and all the students I've had are more interested in looking pretty and getting the boyfriend more handsome than studying.

-So you assume that all women have the same interest?-she ask, arching her left eyebrow.

-I know it's wrong to assume that, but ...-he shrugged. -I'm glad to be wrong and realize that there are still women that want more than a husband with money and handsome.

-I also want a husband with money- Amy said seriously.

-For what we have been talked about, I did not believe that you ...

-I'm joking- Amy laughed- I want to achieve great things in the world of science and be recognized for my work, not for being the wife of someone rich.

-Maybe one day you could go and talk to my students. Maybe you manage to convince someone to be a neurobiologist like you or at least show some interest in my classes.

-I like the idea.

-Really? Amy nodded. -Then, the day you tell me ...

-Does it seem good to you on Wednesday?

-I think it's great on Wednesday.

They continued talking about other topics for a couple of hours more. John accompanied her to her car and before Amy entered the car John kissed her on the cheek.

-It was very nice to meet you- he said.

-I think the same.

-We see you on Wednesday- Amy smiled at him and he watched as she got into the car and drive away.

Half an hour later, Amy opened the door of the 4A waiting to see Sheldon on the couch watching TV, but he was not there. She went to her room to leave the bags with everything she had bought and then walked to Sheldon's room.

-Sheldon, I'm back -she said standing outside the door. She wait a few seconds but did not get an answer. -I'm going in.-She opened the door of the room and saw that Sheldon was not there. -Maybe he go out- she said to herself.

She returned to the living room and took the remote control, turned on the television and was zapping until she found a movie that seemed interesting. In the end it turned out that she was not as interesting as she thought because she fell asleep with control in her hand and her head in Sheldon's place.

Sheldon opened the apartment door followed by Leonard and Penny, and they immediately saw Amy sleeping on the couch.

-I must wake her up- Sheldon said, walking toward her until Penny stopped him.

-I know she is in your place, but the poor one must be exhausted. Why you don't let her sleep another time?

-It doesn't bother me that she is in my place- his friends turned to look surprised but he did not notice it- But look at the position in which she is asleep. It is not very comfortable.

-You could carry to her room- suggested Penny with a smile.

-I think I will do that- answered after considering it a few seconds.

-I'll help you- Leonard offered.

-Thanks but it will not be necessary.

-Sheldon ...

-What? I'm strong enough to carry Amy-He put one arm under Amy's head and another under her knees and he lift her up easily- See? -Amy move her head a little and everyone thought she was going to wake up but just put it together his head against Sheldon's chest.

-She must really be tired that she didn't even feel that Sheldon is carrying her.- Leonard commented and Penny nodded.

-If any of you two could open the door of your room ...

-Oh, of course- Penny passed Sheldon and went to open the door, a few seconds later Sheldon entered and left Amy in her bed.

When Amy opened her eyes, the first thing she could notice was that everything was dark and she didn't know where she was. She touched around and could feel that she was in a bed, stretched her hand a little and found her glasses on the table next to the bed. And there she realized that she was in her room. But how did she get there? Had she walked asleep? She left the room and saw Sheldon in his place.

-Hello- he said.

-Hello- Amy looked around- I fell asleep on the couch and woke up in my bed. Do you have any idea how I get there?

-Yes.

-Well?- She ask after seeing that Sheldon didn't give details.

-I carried you to your bed- Amy looked a little surprised.

-I suppose you needed your place to watch tv.

-That and that you didn't seem very comfortable sleeping here.

-Well, thank you.

-You're welcome- said while Amy walked towards the refrigerator- Did you have a productive day?

-Yes-answered and Sheldon nodded- You?

-Kind of. Did you buy all the ... women's things you needed?

-Yes.

-I must say that I'm glad you warned me about accompanying you. It took a long time to come back.

-That was because ...

-Because what?

-I saw my cousin Jenny and we went to eat- Amy lied. She wasn't yet ready to tell anyone that she had a date, and less to Sheldon.

\- Is she the one who is pregnant?

-Yes. It was nice to see her.

-I'm happy for you- he said with a sincere smile.

John and Amy continued talking through the cellphone a couple of days and when Amy arrived on Wednesday to John's school, she felt a little nervous and did not know why. It was not like it was the first time she spoke in front of a group of students. In the end everything turned out very well and the students seemed quite interested, some even asked questions. John was about to end the class when a girl raised her hand.

-Yes, Lexi?

-I have a question for you and Dr. Fowler.- They both nodded. -Are you dating?- John looked at Amy.

-Something like that-she answered without knowing why she said that.

-Well, that was all for today. You can go -John said smiling as they all kept their things and left the lab quickly.- So we're dating?

-Was it wrong say that?- She asked worriedly.

-No. In fact I like you to say it- he approached Amy and she got a little nervous- Can I kiss you?

-I ...- Amy nodded after thinking about it for a few seconds so John quickly leaned over and kissed her for a few seconds.

-I have to go back to work- Amy told him.

-Okay, I'll go with you to your car- they were walking down the aisle when Amy remembered that she had left her phone on John's desk so he offered to return to look for the cell phone.

-Teacher- John turned around and saw that two of his students had entered the lab-so Dra Fowler is his girlfriend?

-Yes, why?

-She is kind of hot.

-Yeah- said the other student.

-She is- confirmed John smiling.

-And you and her already ...?

-Not yet . But don't worry, that soon I'll have her in my bed.

-That's great-said both students.

-You will be the first to know when it happens.

-That's why you are our favorite teacher.

-But you already know that you shouldn't say anything.

-You know you can trust us- they were about to leave the office when John saw Amy.

-So you'll soon have me in your bed?- She asked annoyed.

-Amy, I was just kidding with the boys...

-Yeah, sure- Amy took her cell phone from his hand and gave him a slap- You're such an imbecile- she turned around and left the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

-Can I sit down? - Amy asked the boys who were having lunch at the cafeteria table.

-Of course.- Sheldon stood up and went to find an extra chair for her.

-Thanks- she said after sitting down.

-I must say I'm surprised you're here- Raj commented and Amy looked at him confused. -Sheldon told us that you were invited you to give a lecture at a high school.

-Ah yes, I returned an hour ago.

-And how did everything go?- Leonard asked, looking at her with interest as did the rest of her friends.

-It was ...

-The children were terrible, aren't they?- He added-That's why I always tell you- pointed to his friends- that I'm not interested in talking about science with a lot of...

-They were nice and seemed interested in what I was telling them, and they even asked some good questions.

-That's excellent, but you don't seem very happy,- said Howard, who had been watching her play with her plate of food since she sat down.

-Did any of those kids say anything bad to you?- Sheldon frowned angrily at the thought of making his ... friend feel bad.

-No, I told you they were nice.

-So what happened?

-I ... The professor who invited me to the conference seemed nice but it turns out that I was wrong about him- she shrugged and continued to play with her food.

\- What did he do to you? - Sheldon waited for Amy to answer but she did not say anything- Tell me what is his name so I can talk to ...

-That's not necessary- Amy took him by the hand and made him sit down as he had stood up.

-But he did something to you and I will not leave ...

\- It was just a misunderstanding, Sheldon.

-But…

-And I thank you for worrying, but I can solve my problems alone. And now please let's talk about something else.

Later that day the boys were in Sheldon's apartment playing video games, while Amy was in the bathroom getting ready for girls' night.

-Sheldon, is behind you-Leonard said-Shoot him.

-He can not.-Raj smiled at the sight of his character killing Sheldon's. -I think my team won.

\- That's right, we won and you - Howard pointed out to Leonard that he left the control on the table and to Sheldon - are losers.

-Why didn't you do anything?- Leonard demanded of his former roomate. -We could have won.

-I think he's in the zone- Raj said, staring at Sheldon who looked a little lost. -Sheldon.- He shook him by the shoulder and seemed to react.

-What? What happened? -Asked the confused- How is the game?

-We lost because of you.

-Oh...

\- How important was what you thought you didn't even notice that you stopped playing?

-I was thinking of Amy- her friends looked at him surprised since he had never admitted that.

-Sheldon ... I know you still love her, but she is not your girlfriend anymore. You should forget her.

-I know- she answer reluctantly- It's just that ... I can not stop thinking that it will have happened today. She seemed disappointed, didn't she?

-Yes- confirmed your friends.

-I should talk to her.

-I think the best thing in this situation is to leave her alone. She will tell you when she feels ready.

-I agree with Howard. If you press her to tell you, she will only gets bother with you.

-What do you think?- he ask, looking at Raj.

-I think both are right.

Sheldon was going to say something but he heard a few steps so he turned around to see Amy ready to go with the girls.

-Hello guys- she greet them something happier than in the afternoon-How do I look?

-You look great- Sheldon answered with a approving smile and the boys just nodded.

-Thanks- she smiled briefly as she walked towards the door- See you later.- Cross the hall and knock on the door of her best friend's apartment.

-Hey ... Ames-said Penny surprised.

-Are you ready?

-Are you?- Penny asked.

-I am ... Why are you looking at me like this?" Amy raised her eyebrow.

"You are going ... dressed like that?" Amy nodded. "What happened to all the clothes that help you buy?"

-I decided I would not use it anymore.

-What? Why? You looked so pretty. "Amy frowned." I'm not saying you don't look pretty right now. You're pretty. But with the other clothes you looked better.

-Maybe, but I really didn't feel comfortable dressed like that.

-It takes time to get used to it. Also ... don't be offended, but how you will meet new guys with this wardrobe?

-I'm not interested in meeting any guy, if they don't like the way I look-Amy crossed her arms.

-And it seems good to me that you think so, but ...

-And I do not intend to change my wardrobe to please a man.

-Amy ...

-You know what? I don't feel like going out anymore - she turned around and started to walk towards her apartment but Penny stopped her.

-You're right, Ames. I promise that I will not tell you anything about your choice of clothes anymore.

-Thank you.

-And now, please come with me to look for Bernadette. I really want to go out and have fun with my friends.

-Well, Amy agreed after a few seconds.

All the way to Bernadette's house, Amy was watching through the window and thinking about everything that had happened that day. After how things had worked out with John, Amy thought hard and realized that one of the factors that John had imagined he could get her into bed quickly was the way she was dressed, showing her legs and even the breasts, that and that John was a jerk.

She felt a little foolish to have trusted him so quickly, so now she would try to take things slower if she meet another man, and there was also the fact that if any man was interested in her, he had to do it for her mind and way of being and not by the way she looks.

Once the three of them were at the bar, the boys started to flirt with Penny and Bernadette and she doesn't feel uncomfortable because Amy was already used to that situation. But despite that, she spent an enjoyable evening with her friends.

When she returned to the apartment, Sheldon was already asleep. Silently she went to her room and began to prepare herself to sleep. She was about to leave her cell phone on the table next to the bed when she remembered a conversation of a couple of girls at the bar where they talked about how one of them had met a boy online and were about to see each other for the first time.

After thinking about it for a couple of minutes she decided to create an account on a dating page, put her information and a photo of her. A few seconds later she leave the cell phone and fell asleep thinking that maybe it wouldn't work for her but at least she would try.

When she woke up, she picked up her phone and saw that she had notifications from the website. Two men had sent her a message, although she ignore them because those men were clearly interested in one thing. She was about to get out of bed when a message arrived.

-Hello Dr. Fowler. My name is Dave and I think you are an interesting woman-Amy read part of the message with a small smile. Maybe this could work after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy wrote briefly to that man named Dave and then began to prepare for her day. She had just left the bathroom when she almost collided with Sheldon.

-Hey- said backing a couple of steps.

-Good morning- Sheldon smiled after looking at her from head to toe, which made Amy feel a bit strange, but she did not say anything. -How are you? Do you feel better?

-Yes, I feel better. Thank you. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds. I will go to my room and finish preparing for work.

-Oh, of course- he stepped aside to let her pass. He was about to enter his room when Sheldon spoke. -I'll make some French toast. Do you want me to prepare one for you?

-I'd appreciate it very much.-Sheldon nodded and continued on his way to the kitchen.

-What is that smell? She asked a few minutes later when she appeared in the kitchen and ready to go to work.

-I prepare some bacon with ... -Sheldon turned and looked at Amy.

\- Why are you looking at me like that? - It was the second time so far this day that Sheldon looked at her strangely.

-You are wearing your clothes.

-Obvious- she said even more confused, due to the strange behavior of Sheldon.

-What I'm trying to say is that ... the clothes you're wearing are a lot like the ones you used to wear before ... you know.

\- Yes, and?

-I'm confused because I thought you would now dress like Penny.

I thought about doing it, but I realized it was not my thing, so I went back to dressing like an old woman, but at least I feel comfortable.

\- Nonsense, you do not look like an old woman. You look even more beautiful, so with the kind of clothes our neighbor uses.

-Well ... thank you- Amy commented before taking a bite of her toast. Sheldon sat in front of her and had a quick breakfast because they were late for work.

In their way to Caltech, Sheldon was playing on his phone while Amy tried to concentrate on driving, but she could not stop thinking about what Sheldon had told her during breakfast. Her ex-boyfriend had told her that she was beautiful more times in these last weeks than in all the time they were together as a couple

-Do you want me to check your phone if it's something important?- Sheldon asked, pulling Amy out of her reverie.

-What?- Amy looked at Sheldon.

-Your phone- pointed to where Amy had left her phone and she could see that she had several messages- It has not stopped ringing and I thought it might be something important.

-Oh ... it's probably my mother asking me when I go to visit her- Amy lied as she was sure those messages were from Dave.

-Okay, then.- Sheldon smiled briefly and played with his phone again.

Amy parked her car and took off her seatbelt, took her things and got out of the car, while Sheldon was already on his way to his building. But suddenly he turned around and went back to where Amy was and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-Thank you for bringing me- he said before going away again. Amy watched him go away still surprised, even though he had been doing the same thing for several days when they arrived at Caltech.

Hours later Amy and Penny were on the kitchen island preparing some margaritas, and juice for Sheldon, while they waited for Leonard and Sheldon to return with dinner and the rest of the group to arrive.

Amy had been texting all day with Dave the British math teacher who seems a nice person, but she had left her phone in her room, because she could fool Sheldon about having so many messages, but she doubted she could do it with Penny and Bernadette and even though they were her friends, she wasn't ready yet to tell them that she was already having dates... and with more than one man.

-I told you they wouldn't be here yet- Leonard said walking towards the kitchen while Sheldon shook his head annoyed.

-I told them that they should be here at 6:30 and it's... -he turned to watch the clock on his wrist- 6:33.

-Only 3 minutes, Sheldon.

-3 minutes late. If that's the attitude with which they plan to go to the movies tomorrow, I think I'll leave them and go with Amy.

-Cinema tomorrow?- Amy asked confused because she didn't know what Sheldon was talking about.

-Yes, tomorrow we will go to see the remake of the fantastic 4, don't you remember? -Sheldon approached her- You said you would go with us.

-Sheldon, do not pressure the poor girl. Surely she has other plans and she forget it- Penny commented.

-Do you have other plans?- Sheldon looked somewhat disappointed as he waited for Amy's response.

\- No, it's just that I did not remember that we are going to watch thee movie tomorrow - she smiled and Sheldon nodded happily.

-Very well. Now I hope the Wolowitz and Koothrapali will arrive quickly or they will have to receive a penalty.

-While they arrive I will go to look for something in my room-Amy excused herself. Once in her room, she took her phone and sent a message to Dave to apologize to him because it turns out that she couldn't go out with him, since she did not remember she already had plans.

The next day Leonard, Sheldon and Amy were on their way to the movies to see the film of the fantastic 4. Leonard was driving, Sheldon was complaining that Howard and Rajesh would be late and Amy was looking out the window trying to ignore him.

They entered the cinema and as Sheldon had predicted, his friends still did not arrive. He was going to start complaining but Amy suggested that while they were waiting for them they could start buying something to eat.

-We always wait for ...

-I think it's a good idea-said Sheldon following Amy to the candy store, leaving Leonard surprised that his friend always expected to be the 4 together to start buying, but still followed them.

-I don't know- Leonard hear Amy said- I want the big popcorn, but I do not know what size of drink to buy.

-The best thing is to buy the big drink-Sheldon suggested.

-But you know that I never finish all the drink.

-Buy the big one and we share it.

-Are you sure?

-It's not like it's the first time- he shrugged and Amy remembered that after they kissed on the train that time, Sheldon became more flexible about sharing his food and drink with her. Anyway, his drool was over his when they kissed, he'd said.

-Good- Amy went to the bar to ask for her popcorn. A few seconds later she listen as Sheldon scolded Howard and Raj who had just arrived.

-I'm very excited-Raj said as they walked towards the room where they would see the movie.

-I am too. I already want to see the new Sue with her very tight suit and then ...

-Howard!

-For a moment, forget you were with us.- He smiled innocently at Amy.

-And I don't know why you get so excited. I don't think the movie is going to be very good.

-They're meant to each other- Howard whispered to Raj and he nodded.

Already inside the room everyone began to take their places and as usual Amy ended up on the shore, with Sheldon next to her. She was about to move her hand to grab popcorn when she felt Sheldon's hand on hers.

-What are you doing?-she asks in a whisper to Sheldon so as not to disturb the others.

-I'm taking your hand. I have to do it every time we see a movie - he answered as if it were the most obvious.

-No more. You and I are no longer a couple-Amy reminded him.

-You're right- Sheldon let go of his hand and walked away from her a little. -I apologize for my inappropriate behavior.

-It's okay- she said. Trying to concentrate in the movie and not in what she felt when Sheldon took her hand in his.

The weekend arrived and Amy continued talking by message with Dave. They had agreed to meet the next day. But at that moment she was in the laundry with Sheldon who was teaching her the correct way to fold clothes according to him.

\- What do you think if tomorrow after breakfast we go to a museum? - Sheldon asked.

-I thought the boys would come to play video games.

-Everyone has plans with their couples- he said with a frown. -I miss when girls were not part of our lives and we could watch movies, read comics and play video games all the time.

-I can not speak for Penny or Bernadette, but I apologize for having appeared in your life- Amy commented without looking at him, something hurt by his comment.

-That's not what I meant ... what I wanted to say is that ...

-No need to be sorry.

-But I have to do it ... I ... -Amy was taking some blouses out of the washing machine to ignore Sheldon- Could you look at me, please? - She turned around- I never said it ... you know I'm not very good at talking about my feelings but ... meeting you was one of the best things that happened to me and I do not regret that.

-I do not regret having met you either.

-Can I ...?- Sheldon looked rather doubtful.

-What?

-Can I ... can I give you a hug? -she asked and Amy looked at him surprised- I understand if you don't want to, but we are friends and friends can hug each other, right?

-I think so- she said after getting a little closer to Sheldon who took that as a sign to hug her.

-Then will you go to the museum with me?- he asks when she broke the hug.

-I'm sorry, but I have plans ... with my mom.

-Oh ... I understand.- He smiled briefly but Amy could see that he looked disappointed.


	12. Chapter 12

When Amy woke up on Sunday she felt a little nervous. She was going to see a man she had met on the Internet. Clearly she had done that many times, but it was the first time in many years after being in a relationship with Sheldon. She sigh heavily. Everything would be fine and if not, she would keep trying until she found the perfect man.

Just at that moment her roommate and ex-boyfriend knocked on the door.

-Amy, I go to the store do you need something? - She looked at the clock that was on a table next to her bed.

-Yes, but I'm going with you.

-Very well- he said from the hall-I'll be in my spot while you dress.

Half an hour later they were both walking in silence towards the store.

-I thought you didn't like waking up early on a Sunday.

-I couldn't sleep- she shrugged-And it seemed like a good idea to go for a walk.

-Well, I'm glad you were with me since it's usually a little boring to come alone to buy-Amy looked at him while raising her eyebrow- What?

-Usually you repeat how much you enjoy being alone and suddenly you want company to go to the store?

-Yes, well ... all of you have turned me into a hippy with feelings ... that sometimes needs company-Amy smiled amused but didn't say anything else.

They bought everything they needed and while they walk back to their apartment Sheldon invented a new game, which had seemed a bit silly to Amy, but in the end it turned out to be more fun than he thought.

-At what time do you go to your parents' house?- Sheldon asked once they reached to the 4A.

-What are you talking about? -She turned to look at him.

-You said you would go to your parents' house today.

-Ah yes-said Amy remembering about her lie- I'll be gone in a while- Sheldon nodded- And ... what will you do today?

-I will stay to watch the Arrow episodes that I have lost.

-Are you going to all right by yourself?

-As you said a while ago... I enjoy being alone.-He smiled briefly at Amy and from there focused his gaze on the TV.

Amy arrived at the cafeteria where she had agreed with Dave. She arrive to the cafeteria a few minutes late due to traffic. She look around the place until she found him, the man see her and immediately stood up and smiled so Amy walked to his table.

-Hello Amy- he said pulling the chair for her to sit down.

-Hi Dave- she sat down and he did the same. They looked at each other for a few seconds without knowing what to say.

-Amy ...

-Dave ... -they both laughed when they saw that they had spoken at the same time.

-You first-kindly offered.

-All right. Thank you ... What I wanted to say is that before we spend the next few hours trying to get to know each other...

-Are you going to tell me that this is all part of a joke, right?-he ask with concern.

-What? No! I would never do that to anyone.

-Oh... great- he breathe a sigh of relief- Then what did you want to tell me?

-You have to know that before this goes further ... that the physical contact such as kissing and coitus are off the table- Dave started to laugh and Amy got up imagining that this was where the date ended- It was a pleasure.

-Hey Amy, wait- Dave took her hand to sit her down again- Excuse me for laughing. It was not my intention ... it's just that the word "coitus" has always seemed very curious to me.

-Okay- Amy said, still not sure if she should stay or leave.

-And by off the table... do you mean for now or forever?

-For now- she answered honestly. Since, although she wasn't ready to jump to his bed, she didn't rule out the possibility of it happening in the future.

-Very well. I can wait. I am a man more patient than you could imagine.

-You and me-she said in a whisper.

-Did you say something?

-No, nothing.

-All right. What do you think if we order already?

-I agree,-she said with a smile and he smiled back.

They were talking for a while to get to know each other better. There were a couple of moments in which neither of them knew what to say and there was an awkward silence. Something that never happened with Sheldon, said a voice in Amy's head. Which Amy tried to ignore. But in spite of that it had been a pleasant date and they had agreed that they would see each other again.

The next day Sheldon and Amy went to work together, and as usual Sheldon kissed her on the cheek when they said goodbye. Amy came to her lab and quickly answered the good morning message Dave had sent her and told him that she would be busy the rest of the day. She put the phone inside her bag and went to work.

Hours later Amy was driving on the way to Bernadette's house, she had thought about canceling her friends because she felt tired, but both insisted that she go to Bernadette's house because they had something important to show her. She arrived at her friend's house and parked in front of it, she was about to get out of the car when she remembered that she hadn't checked her cell phone all day. She check her email and finally she send Dave a message telling him that she was free.

-I'm sorry for the delay- she said when she came in and she saw Bernadette. The blonde stepped aside to get her in. -But today was a crazy day in the lab.

-The important thing is that you're here- Bernie told her.

\- And what is that important thing that you have to show me?

-This- Penny showed her Stuart's phone.

-What is this?

-It is an app to meet people and have dates -explained Penny excited- Now give us your phone to download it.

-I don't think it's a good idea.- Amy handed her phone to Stuart as she wondered if that was the time to tell her friends that she was already dating.

They continued commenting that it was a good idea while Stuart downloaded the app. Once her account was created, Stuart was going to return her phone but Penny was faster and grabbed the phone to start seeing the photos of the men suggested by the app. Bernadette stood up and followed Penny as Stuart did while Penny rejected several men.

-Hello- Howard said, followed by Raj. Amy's heart raced thinking that maybe Sheldon had come with them.

-Where are Leonard and Sheldon?-she ask trying to look disinterested.

-They said something about getting the helium they need for an experiment.-Amy nodded, relieved that Sheldon was not there to see how her friends were trying to get her dates with other men.

-What are you doing? - Raj took the phone and began to see the pictures with the others.

-Can I get my phone back?- Amy stood up in an attempt to retrieve her cell phone.

-Relax, we're trying to find the next love of your life, the man who will be the father of your children- said Howard, staring at the phone.

-It's funny because for a long time I thought that man would be Sheldon -she said in a whisper. She looked up and felt happy that apparently none of her friends had heard her.

-Wait, I can not see them- Stuart complained.

-I have an idea- Howard smiled- Honey, you and Penny make popcorn. Stuart go for beers.

-And what will you do?- Penny asked looking at him with a hand in her waist.

-Raj and I will link Amy's cell phone to the TV.

-Or you could return my phone.

-Don't worry, this will be fun - Howard assure her.

After the girls and Stuart came back with the popcorn and beers they sat down and started making comments about all the men that appeared on the screen. Amy felt a little bad for those men, and tried to stop their friends in vain. Everyone was taking a drink of beer when Amy's cell phone rang.

-Amy, you got a message- said Penny.

-Oh, give me that-Amy stood up quickly and grabbed her cell phone.

-I had a good time last night- Raj read the message.

-No, no, no, stop reading that- Amy asked nervously.

Her friends started asking her questions and even though Amy tried, she found no way to deny that she was seeing someone.

-I thought you were not ready to have dates -said Bernadette.

-Well, I thought it was a good idea to start dating once in a while.

\- But what about you and ...?

-Good for you- Penny said interrupting Bernadette. Both women looked at each other for a couple of seconds.

-Yes, I'm happy for you-Bernadette smiled at her friend.

-I want to ask you a favor-her friends nodded- Do not mention any of this to Sheldon.

-But Amy, eventually he will notice that you...- said Bernadette but Amy interrupt her

-I know, but all this is still new to me and I don't want ... I want to be sure that things will work with Dave and then ... then I will introduce him to Sheldon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I'm finally back! I'm sorry it took me so long, but I lost my inspiration and had no intention of continuing the story. Although there were two dear friends who took care not to forget this story. Anyway, if there is still someone here, thanks for reading, the comments are appreciated and I hope to update on Wednesday.**

-Amy, Penny wait for us- the women turn to see Sheldon and Leonard behind them.

-Hey guys! - Sheldon walk close to Amy and gave her a kiss on the check- I thought you two were already at home.

-I thought the same, where were you? - Leonard asked as the four climbed the stairs to their apartments.

\- At Bernadette's house, I had already told you honey.

-Oh yes, it's true. I completely forgot.

-Howard told us you were trying to get helium for your project- Amy commented- Could you ...?

-No ... well yes, but...

-Leonard, when you talk like that, nobody can understand you-Penny complained.

-I'm sorry…

-What Leonard tries to say is that we get helium, but the person who wasn't selling it didn't seem very reliable and we decided to return it- Sheldon explained.

\- He threatened you? - Penny asked.

-No.

-Then why…?

-Penny, that man could have stolen the helium from the government. The agents would track us, think we were part of the conspiracy and go to prison-said Sheldon.- I can't go to prison. Do you know what would happen to me if I go to prison?

-Yes, but I don't think you know. Besides, you're exaggerating. No one would take you to prison for that.

-I will not take the risk- he take the key from his pants and opened the door of the apartment- And now if I apologize, my bedtime has passed so I say goodbye- He wait for Amy to enter the apartment and then he closed the door.

-I'm sorry you didn't get helium.

-Thanks-they stared at each other for a few seconds- How did it go with the girls?

-It was good. You know the usual - she shrugged, while Sheldon nodded.

-I'm glad you enjoyed your night.

-Yes ...-saw how her roommate walked to his room-Sheldon, wait- he turned and walked towards her.

-You need something?

-I ... I wanted to tell you that ... -Amy inhaled deeply- Nothing ... have a good night.

-Okay- Sheldon looked at her thoughtfully for a couple of seconds- Good night Amy.

She watched him walk into the room, regretting not having the courage to tell him about Dave.

The next day Amy woke up with the idea of telling Sheldon about Dave, but when she went to the kitchen, she realized that Sheldon had already gone to work, although before leaving he had prepared her breakfast.

She went to her laboratory and concentrated on the experiment he was working on. She had been so focused that she did not realize that it was already time to eat. She left what she was doing and went to the cafeteria where she thought she would see Sheldon but neither he nor Leonard were anywhere. She sat next to Howard and they ate while Raj talked excitedly about the new Jennifer Aniston movie he wanted to see.

When she returned to her apartment, Sheldon was already there with Leonard and a man she didn't know.

-Hello Amy- Sheldon said with a smile as she left her keys by the door.

-Hello. Where were you? When I woke up you were gone and at lunchtime you didn't show up.

-Do you remember about helium? - She nodded- Well, we...

-Wait a minute- said the man-do you live with her?- he ask, looking at Amy and then at Sheldon who simply nodded.

-Well, that is a surprise-the stranger laughed- I thought you and the dwarf- slapped Leonard on the shoulder- played for the same team.

-For the same team? -Sheldon looked confused-What does that even mean?

-He thought you and I were a couple- Leonard explained.

-Exactly, not imagined that you were married to a woman ... and less so with such a beautiful one.

-Thanks, I guess-Amy didn't know what to think about that man- But Sheldon and I are not married. We are only friends.

-Oh ... in that case-he took a few steps to where she was and extended his hand to greet her- I'm Kenny.

-Hey! - Sheldon stood up- Aren't you married?

-Relax boy. I was just being nice to the lady-he said with a smile.

-Why don't we see the movie better?- Leonard asked before Sheldon said anything else.

-Well- he look at Amy- Will you join us? - She nodded and sat next to each other.

-By the way, who is he? - Amy whispered.

\- He is the seller of helium-answered Sheldon without looking at her.

-What? You said that he didn't seem like a reliable person.

-Yes, I said that.

-Then what is he you doing here?

-Leonard and I went to work early and we realized that we would really need helium and we contacted him again and he accept on the condition that we invite him to dinner.

-I can not believe it.

-Nor I. I thought it would cost us more - he smiled briefly and then looked at the screen while Amy rolled her eyes.

A couple of days later Amy hadn't yet talked to Sheldon about Dave. He had been leaving earlier to work with Leonard and then they were both in the apartment but also his friends, and today was no exception. Leonard, Penny and Rajesh were there when she arrived.

-Hello Amy- said her friend when she saw Amy enter the apartment.

-Hello Bestie- walked around the living room and the kitchen with her eyes- Where is Sheldon?

-A few minutes ago he received a call and ran to his room- Leonard answered while taking out an extra plate for her.

\- Don't you think is something strange?

-Sheldon? Yes. All the time-said Penny and her friends laughed.

-I'm serious- she look down the hall- Maybe something serious happened.

-Or maybe he has a new girlfriend and he doesn't want us to know about her- Raj kidding. While Amy slightly frowned at the idea that Sheldon was dating someone.

-Speaking of new couples-Penny looked at her funny- How is everything with you and ...?

-Hello Sheldon-greeted Amy quickly when she saw her roommate appear in the living room.

-Hello- he smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek- You won't believe what Will just told me.

-Are you an alien and will your true parents finally come for you?" Penny said trying not to laugh at the sight of Sheldon's frown.

-No! Leonard Nimoy's son is recording a documentary and Will Wheaton suggested he interview me- Sheldon commented with a smile.

-That's great, Sheldon- Amy touched his arm for a few seconds.

-I know. Tomorrow they will come to record it. Will you be here? - he ask, but seeing Amy's look he turned to his friends- I mean ... Will you be here?

-Sure, I think it will be something fun,- said Penny and Leonard nodded.

-Thanks for the invitation, but I promised Howard that I would help him convince Bernadette not to redecorate his house.

-Are you crazy? They must redecorate that house!

-Yes, yes, whatever-Sheldon interrupted, since he was not interested if they redecorated Howard's house or not- And you are going to be here?

-I'd love to, Sheldon. But ... it's my aunt Helena's birthday and she would be very sad if I couldn't attend.

-Oh... okay. I understand. -Sheldon smiled slightly and she did the same.

-Hey Ames, what do you think if I help you choose the clothes for the party-Penny offered after they finished dinner.

-It's a good idea- Amy stood up and Penny followed her- There's something I have to tell you- Amy said once they were both in her room.

-You have an date with Dave, don't you?

-How do you know? -Amy looked surprised.

-You don't have an aunt named Helena. And besides you looked a little nervous when Sheldon asked if you would be here tomorrow.

-You're right.

-I thought you already told him.

-I tried, but when I wake up he is gone and at night there are always here the boys and ...

-Okay, what do you think if on Friday I take care that nobody comes to the apartment and you tell him you're dating Dave.

-Yes, I will do that.


	14. Chapter 14

-Sheldon, I'm going to my aunt's party -said from the hall, since Sheldon was in his room getting ready to be part of the documentary. She started walking when she heard the door open.

-You look very pretty- Amy closed her eyes briefly since the situation reminded her a year ago when Sheldon had told her that he loved her for the first time- Are you okay? -He asked, seeing that she did not move.

-Yes, I'm fine- Amy took a deep breath and turned around- You look good too.

-Thanks- he smiled slightly- I wish you were here.

-Sheldon I...

-I know, you have to go to your aunt's party- she nodded- I won't delay you anymore. Have fun ... and don't drink too much.

-Don't worry, I'll be fine- they walked together to the living room, where Leonard and Penny were sitting talking.

-Amy, I told you not to put on your socks! - Penny said disappointed to see that she was wearing a dress with socks like that she used to wear before the fire.

-I think she looks great- said Sheldon.

-If she was 60 years old- both Amy and Sheldon looked at her with a frown- I don't mean to offend you, Ames. But you look so good with your new clothes, which is more appropriate for your da... -Amy waved her to shut up- for your party.

-I don't think her mother likes her new clothes- said Sheldon and Penny crossed her arms.

-Ok. Wear in your old-fashioned clothes- Sheldon looked at her angrily but Amy simply smiled as she said goodbye with her hand- I hope she doesn't think I'll let her dress as she used to do it again-Penny walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup to prepare tee.

-Amy can wear whatever she wants. And if she ask me, I'll tell her that I prefer her old clothes.

-You just say that because it makes you jealous that now all men look at Amy.

-Of course not, it's just that, her friend, my duty is to take care of her from men like Kripke or like Howard was before he got married.

-Hello Amy- Wil greeted with a smile.

-Hello Will- She looks at the other man- Are you Leonard Nimoy's son?

-That's right- the man extended his hand to greet her- Adam Nimoy, nice to meet you miss...

-Amy Fowler.

-Are you a fan of my father?

-Well, I… -Amy flushed since she didn't mean she wasn't a Spock fan but she didn't want to lie to his son either.

-Amy is Sheldon's girlfriend.

-Was.

-Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you two broke up.

-Yes, a few months ago.

-And what are you doing here?

-Well…

-Amy- the woman turned to where her hear her name being said- Hello! Are you ready to go?

-Yes, I am - She looks at Wil and Adam- I have to go, nice to meet you Mr. Nimoy

-Likewise, Miss Fowler- Adam observed that Will didn't take his eyes off Amy until she got into a car with that Dave.-Do you like her?

-Who? Amy? -Adam nodded.- No, she's pretty and very nice, but ... I thought she and Sheldon would get married at some point.

-By the way you described me to Sheldon, I thought...

-He was the typical weird nerd and no girlfriend?

-Well... yes.

-He was like that. Before Amy. Too bad it didn't work between them- he shrugged and then smiled- But I have a feeling that will make the interview with Sheldon more interesting.

-Would they film a commercial in your building? - Dave asked curiously once he started driving.

-No. Why do you ask? -Amy looked confused.

-Well, one of the men you were talking to, was carrying a large video camera.

-Oh yeah. That was Adam Nimoy, he is making a documentary about his father Leonard Nimoy, and is going to interview Shel ... one of the tenants of the building- she said avoiding mentioning Sheldon's name since she did not want to start her date talking about her ex.

-Who is Leonard Nimoy? Any scientist? -Amy laughed- Did I say something funny?

-I'm sorry. I have spent the last 5 years listening to everything about Leonard Nimoy and Star Trek and I find it curious to realize that not everyone knows about him.

-Star Trek is a movie, isn't it?

-In fact, there are several movies and series.

-I don't imagine that you were a fan of science fiction.

-I'm not, but my bo... my friends are. And they talk about it all the time.

-They sound interesting.

-Yes, they are- she said with a smile.

Sheldon ran to the door to open it and smiled when he saw Wil and Leonard Nimoy's son. After introducing himself, Sheldon invited them in and Wil helped Adam put the camera in front of the couch to begin the interview. When everything was ready Wil walked to the kitchen island and stood next to Penny, while Adam asked Sheldon some questions.

-How long have you known him? - Asked Leonard.

-Many years ago.

-And what did he do to you to want revenge on him? - The three laughed.

-Nothing. I really think that Sheldon's participation will be interesting.

-Do you want some tea? - Penny offered kindly.

-Yes, thanks- he took a sip of the drink that Penny had just given him- By the way, I found Amy at the entrance of the building, I thought Sheldon had invited her for the documentary, but she told me that they broke up months ago.

-Yes, is true.

\- So what was she doing in the building? Was she visiting you? -He ask looking at Penny.

-No, she lives here.

-Here in the building? -Penny nodded- With you?

-With Sheldon.

-But you just told me...

-I know, but it's not what you think. Amy's apartment caught fire a few weeks ago and Sheldon offered to live here. We all thought it would be uncomfortable because of... situation, but everything has been better than we thought.

-That's ... great, I think- said Wil, looking at where Sheldon was telling something about Spock.

-What do you mean?- Asked Leonard.

-She was waiting for someone when I found her at the entrance of the building and a couple of minutes later a tall man appeared and she left with him.

-Did you see Dave? How is he? -Penny asked excitedly that she would finally have details about the mysterious man.

-Did you know she was going out with him?- Leonard looked at her in surprise.

-Of course.

\- And you didn't tell me?

-Sweetie, can you complain later? Right now I need Wil to tell me about Dave since Amy refuses to tell me.

-Well, there's not much to say, I only saw him for a few seconds.

-Yes, yes, but you said he was tall. How much?

-More than Sheldon.

-Interesting. What else?

-He only said a couple of words but it sounded like he was British.

-British? - Penny asked louder than he should.

-Hey, keep quiet that we have people trying to make a documentary- Sheldon scolds them from his place- What did you say? -he look at Adam again.

-Do you have any Spock collectibles?

-I have many. The most precious is an autographed napkin

-Can we see it?

-Of course- Sheldon stood up and moved the DNA module that he himself built.

-What is he doing? - Wil asked.

-I have no idea- Leonard replied. Both Penny and he were surprised to learn about the safes and the security camera - Why didn't you tell us about that?

-Leonard, you don't live here anymore. I no longer have to explain the security measures of my apartment.

-Yes, but...

-Leonard, please. What Adam Nimoy will think of you - he shook his head as he walked with a blue box in his hands. He deposit it on the kitchen island and take out the napkin to show it to the camera.

-You talked a lot about the napkin, what else do you have here? -Penny touched the box lightly.

-Only important things. My passport, my will ...

-And that little black box?

-It's an engagement ring that I was going to give to my girlfriend Amy-Sheldon replied with a smile as he showed the ring.

-What! - Penny exclaimed clearly surprised.

-Did you buy her a ring?- Leonard also looked surprised.

-It was of my grandmother.

-Did Amy know about this?- Penny asked as she looked at the ring.

-No, she broke up with me before I mentioned it.

-Sheldon, don't you think...

-Penny, we're in the middle of the documentary and we can't talk about Amy now.

-But…

-I don't want to talk about it!-he look at everyone who had been silent. -I'm sorry, I…I don't want to be here- Sheldon said before running to his room.

-I told you it would be great- Wil commented to Adam.

-Wil, Adam, I think you'd better leave. I know Sheldon and he won't leave his room in a while - both men nodded and started to store everything.

-I can't believe he was going to proposes to Amy- Penny said after Adam and Wil left.

-Me neither.

-We have to do something.

-Do what?

-They have to talk and get back together.

-You supported Amy with the idea of moving on and having dates with other men.

-When I thought she wouldn't get anywhere with Sheldon- She look at the box where she knew the ring was- But now it's different.

-I don't think it's a good idea to intervene- Penny looked upset.

-Then I'll tell Bernadette to help me.

-Hello- said Sheldon, appearing down the hall.

-Hello-Leonard and Penny looked at each other- How are you?

-I was thinking ... Things between Amy and I are fine, right?

-Yes-replied Penny sincerely.

-Then I'll go find her and ask her to marry me.

-You don't even know where she is.

-Yes I know. I know where her aunt lives.

-Sheldon, why you better not wait for Amy to come back and talk to her?-advised Penny.

-No. I can't wait any longer- Sheldon opened the door and left the apartment. He ran down the stairs and reached the first floor when he saw that Amy was outside for what he smiled. She was talking to a rather tall guy who was probably one of her cousins. He was going to open the door of the building when he saw that man bent down and kissed Amy on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Sheldon stood watching that man kissed Amy. A part of him wanted to go out and yell at him to get away from her, but he was sure that if that man had kissed her it was because she allowed it, which meant ... that Amy was dating that guy. He looked down to the box containing the ring with which he planned to ask Amy to marry him. But it was too late. When he looked up, he saw the man walking away and Amy waved goodbye, so at any moment she would turn around and see him.

He put the ring in the left pocket of his pants and ran up the stairs to prevent Amy from seeing him. When he entered his apartment, he was agitated and had a hard time breathing. He didn't know if it was due to having run up so many steps or to the fact that he saw the woman he loved kissing another man. It was probably because of both.

-Sheldon, are you okay? - Penny asked as she put a hand on his shoulders to hold him as it seemed that at any moment he would fall to the ground.

-What happened, buddy?- Leonard helped Penny and they started leading Sheldon to the couch.

-I'm ... I'm fine-Sheldon straightened and looked at the door- I have to go.

-Sheldon, What is ... - Leonard and Penny watched as Sheldon ran into the hallway and slammed the door of his room- going on? Do you have any idea what happened?

-No. You heard him. He was supposed to go find Amy and suddenly he come back and ... - they both heard the entrance door open and turned to see Amy enter.

-Hello guys-she greeted with a smile- Is the documentary over? Where is Sheldon?-she ask, looking around since there was no sign that they were recording anything.

-Yes ... already ... they already recorded it -said Penny- And Sheldon is locked in his room.

-Locked? Did something happen? -she look worriedly down the hall- Is he okay?

-Yes, it's just that ... he got a little sentimental when he remembered Leonard Nimoy. You know,-Leonard said with a shrug.

-Ah, yeah sure.

-And how was your date? - Penny asked.

-It was great. We talked a lot and even when he brought me we stayed for a while talking outside the building- Amy realized that Leonard and Penny shared a look- Is there something wrong with that?

-No, no, Ames-Penny smiled- Why don't you put on something more comfortable and then you cross into my apartment and tell me everything about your date.

-Well, I was thinking of going to talk to Sheldon and ...

-No!

-Why not?- Amy frowned in confusion at her friend's reaction.

-I mean ... I think it would be better for Leonard to talk to him. You know how they are with all their things about Star Trek.

-Yes, you're right.

-Then go change and I'll see you in my apartment- Amy nodded and a second later she walk to her room.

-Are you thinking the same as me? - asked her husband.

-That Sheldon saw Amy with Dave?- Leonard nodded.-Yes, probably

-You look sad-commented Leonard giving him a kiss on the forehead.

-I am. I thought everything would be solved between Sheldon and Amy and now ...

-I thought I would see you in your apartment, said Amy, who had already taken off her dress and was wearing a skirt and a blouse. Not something different from the dress but Penny said nothing.

-I was giving Leonard a couple of ideas to try to cheer Sheldon up.

-Oh ... What if we all better go to his room?

"-You know what he thinks about so many people in his room-Leonard reminded her.

-Right- she said, something discouraged.

-And you and I have a lot to talk about- Penny took her hand and practically dragged her out of the apartment.

-Sheldon, open the door -said Leonard after knocking several times without answer.

-Go away-shouted Sheldon.

-Open the door, we need to talk- his friend insisted.

-I don't want to speak with anybody.

-Sheldon, if you do not open the door in the next 10 seconds, I will go find the trash can and empty it over your place- he listen as he stood up and walked towards the door.

-You wouldn't dare- said Sheldon standing in front of the door still closed.

-I'll do it- Leonard started walking when he hear the door open- See? It wasn't that hard - he entered Sheldon's room and he crossed his arms.

-I don't remember telling you that you could enter to my room.

-Come on Sheldon. I know you're sad and I thought you should talk to me about it.

-How do you know I'm sad?

-The way you entered the apartment after you said you were going to propose to Amy ... -Leonard realized that his friend had been crying and put a hand on his shoulder- What happened?

-She's dating someone else -he said looking to the side.

-I'm sorry, Sheldon, but this was going to happen sooner or looked up at Leonard for a few seconds.

-Did you know?

-I…

-Of course you knew. Amy must have told Penny and Penny to you - he moved away from him - I thought we were friends.

-What are you talking about?- Asked Leonard confused.

-Why didn't you tell me that Amy was dating someone?

-She asked us not to tell you anything because ...

-So everyone knew- Leonard nodded- I see. Everyone is on her side.

-We are not on her side.

-It seems that all of you are. Everyone agreed to hide that from me. Who knows what else you hid from me-Sheldon stepped next to Leonard and left the room.

-Where are you going?- Asked Leonard following him.

-I can also hide things from all of you-opened the door- And I no longer trust you after you clearly betrayed me and chose Amy over me.

-Sheldon, where are you going? - Leonard shouted as he went down the stairs - You're exaggerating everything. We are your friends and ... Wait, Sheldon, don't ... go ... you're ... - he try to reach him but the air began to be lacking, so he sat on a step and took his inhaler from his pocket.

-Leonard, are you all right?-Penny ran beside him and squatted to check him.

-We hear screams. Where is Sheldon?- Amy asked.

-He's gone.

-How that he is gone? Where?

\- I ... I don't know.

-Relax honey, breathe- Penny helped him stand up- Do you feel better?- He nodded.

-All this is because he's still sad for Leonard Nimoy? -

-This is not why- Leonard looked at Penny and she nodded- He ... saw you kissing you with Dave when he was going to ...

-To the comic book store- Penny interrupted.

-He saw us? - Leonard nodded and she closed her eyes tightly to avoid crying- I didn't want this to happen, I ...

-We know, honey- Penny put an arm around her shoulders- You didn't do anything wrong.

-Yes, I do. I hid from Sheldon my ... my relationship with Dave and now he did exactly what I feared- she wiped a tear with the back of her hand- We have to find him.

-He'll be fine.

-How can you be so sure?

-It's Sheldon, surely he just went for a walk ...

-He hates walking.

-True. But that doesn't mean we should talk to the police or go out and look for him-said Penny, trying to keep calm- Sheldon would probably come back soon.

-Or he could go away again by train- Leonard commented as a joke. Penny and Amy looked at each other for a second and then started running down the stairs - Where are you going?

-To the train station- he heard his wife shout, so he stood up and ran to reach them.

-Are you sure Sheldon will go away again by train?- Leonard asked as they were on their way to the station.

-Not really. But we can no longer track it by cell phone and it seems like something he would do. Or do you have another idea where he could be?

-No.

-What if we're exaggerating and just went to Howard or Rajesh's house?-Amy was in the backseat of Penny's car trying not to worry so much about her ex. Although she couldn't avoid it, since she felt that it was all her fault for not being honest with him from the beginning.

-I don't think so.

-How are you so sure?- Amy asked Leonard.

-He ... he said he doesn't trust any of us.

-Why would he say that?

-He thinks that we are all ... on your side and support your new relationship. He says we betray him.

-That's nonsense. Both are our friends and ...

-I tried to explain that to him- he look sideways at his wife who had just crossed his arms- But he ran away and I didn't have time.

After that, no one said anything else until they reached the station where they separated. Leonard went to ask the windows if the man Leonard showed them in the photo had bought a ticket in the last hour, while the girls went to the station to look for Sheldon. But they were not successful, he wasn't there. And if he had been there, he would probably already be on a train to an unknown destination.

They got back to the car and Penny called him again and again, but Sheldon didn't answer. They decided to go through the places Sheldon frequented but there was no sign of him. Amy was feeling more and more worried, but she tried to relax thinking that perhaps Sheldon had returned to their apartment. With that in mind, the three decided to return. Only when they returned home there was no sign that Sheldon had returned and when Amy turned around she could tell that Leonard and Penny were as worried as she was.

 **You didn't see that coming, aren't you? By the way, do you have any idea what happened to Sheldon? I would love to read what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

-What do we do now?- Amy asked on the verge of tears. A lot of horrible images began to happen in her head about what could have happened to Sheldon.

-I think it is best to wait until dawn and ...

-Wait until dawn?- Amy interrupted him- We can't do that. Sheldon could be hurt. He could be in danger.

-I don't think he's in danger- Leonard said to try to reassure her.

-Or maybe a band kidnapped him and they are forcing him to help them rob a bank or...-Amy continue to tell things that sounded very improbably

-Wow, I didn't remember how much Amy used to sound like Sheldon- Penny whispered to her husband.

-I heard that- she complained with her arms crossed.

-Or his real parents finally came back for him and took him to the planet he belongs to- Amy frowned- Honey, I think you're exaggerating. The best thing we can do right now is go to sleep and tomorrow ... if Sheldon still does not appear we can go to look for hospitals, or go to the police or wherever you want, do you agree?

-All right-she reluctantly accepts.

At dawn, Amy got up from her bed and began to dress. She hadn't been able to sleep much, since she was going around and around in bed thinking where Sheldon could be.

When she was ready, she crossed to the other side of the hall and knocked on the door of 4B. She wait a couple of minutes until a sleepy Leonard opened the door.

-Good morning- she said.

-Good morning-Leonard yawned- Don't you think it's a little early?

-It's the time that Sheldon and I woke up to go to work- she saw how her friend yawned again- You lived with him for more than 10 years. I can't believe you've already forgotten his schedule.

-Yes, well ... -he look at the room where Penny was still sleeping- I'm going to wake Penny and change my clothes. Are you going to wait here or ...?

-I will go to the apartment to prepare some breakfast-said that, she turned around and crossed back to her apartment.

-I don't know why we had to wake up so early- Penny complained minutes later while having breakfast on the kitchen island. Amy rolled her eyes.

-I already tell President Siebert that we will not go to work and also send messages to Howard and Raj in case Sheldon appears over there- commented Leonard and Amy nodded.

-Then where do you want to go? -Penny looked at her friend -Hospitals? Police?

-Well, I was thinking of calling her mother, but I don't want to worry her if it turns out that Sheldon isn't there.

-We could call his sister.

-I also thought that, but I don't have her phone number.

-I do. She gave it to me when I met her and from time to time we sent messages.

-Very good. Then call her- Amy said hurry her.

-I'm dialing- Penny heard how the call sounded- Although I don't think she's going to answer. I tell you, it's still very… Hello, Missy-she said when she heard the voice of Sheldon's twin.

 _-Hello Penny. I'm glad to hear from you. But don't you think it's a little early to call me?_

 _-Yes, that's what I thought- she said looking at Amy who rolled her eyes again._

 _-My brother told you to call me, right? That man has never had respect for the rest of normal people._

 _-I understand you. But I didn't talk to you because he told me, I talked to you to ask about him._

 _-Ask me about him? Won't he come back last night?_

 _"How do you know he left?" Penny asked confused as she didn't think Sheldon was in Texas. Amy signaled- Wait, I'll put you on speaker for Leonard and Amy to listen._

 _-Ok._

 _-Well, now we can all listen to you._

 _-Yes, I know he left because he talked to me when he was at the train station and told me that he was planning to come to Texas._

 _-We were at the train station, but we didn't see him._

 _-He told me what happened- Penny looked at Amy who blushed when she heard that Sheldon's sister also knew about Dave- And Amy, I know you must be thinking that I'm upset with you or something, but I understand you, even though I know that my brother loves you ... - Amy was surprised to hear that- He don't value you enough when you were together and it's okay to try to be happy with someone else._

 _-Thanks Missy. I really didn't want to cause pain to Sheldon and I didn't think all this would happen._

 _-I know- said Missy. -That's why I convinced him that he was exaggerating and that he should return to his apartment._

 _Why are you so sure he would go back to the apartment?- Asked Leonard._

 _-I told him he couldn't come here, because my mother, Meemaw and I supported Amy. And the safest thing is that my mother would punish him for not being a good friend and supporting Amy in her decision to date someone else._

 _-What did he say after that?- Asked Penny._

 _-Obviously he bothered me and after arguing with me for a while, he accept that he had exaggerated a little and promised me that he would return home._

 _-What time was that? -Amy looked at her friends with concern._

 _-I don't know, about 10 o'clock. Didn't he really come back last night?_

 _-No, we look for it in several places, but he doesn't appear- said Penny._

 _\- You went to the hospitals or to the police?_

 _-That's what we will do, but we hoped he was on his way to Texas._

 _-As soon as you know anything about him, let me know._

 _-Of course._

 _-In the meantime I will go see my grandmother and try to find out if she knows anything._

 _-It's okay. We'll talk later._

-Where do we go first? - Amy asked.

-The best thing will be to divide us and check the hospitals and in case of not finding him ... we return here to the building and we all go to the police together -said Leonard and the girls agreed.

It was past lunch time when Penny, Leonard and Amy returned to their building. None of them had found Sheldon in any of the city's hospitals and they didn't know where else they could look for Sheldon so they had no choice but to go to the police station and report him missing. Leonard was driving when his cell phone started ringing.

-Penny, could you ... - the blonde understood what her husband was going to ask for what he put her hand to how she could in Leonard's right pocket and took out his cell phone- It's Howard.

-I hope they found Sheldon- Amy said hopefully before Penny answered the call.

-What happened Howard? You found him?

-No. I called to ask if you had found him.

-Neither. We already went to all the places where he could be and even to hospitals and nothing.

-And the police?

-We're going over there.

-Very good. Let me know anything.

-Yes, we will- Penny hung up the call and turned to look at Amy.

-You're good?

-No. I... I dont know. A part of me is calm that we didn't find Sheldon in any hospital, but we still don't know where he is or if he's okay and…Penny reached out to take Amy's hand and gave her a squeeze.

-I'm sure we'll find him soon and he'll be fine.

When they arrived at the police station they had to wait about an hour for an officer to assist them to make their complaint.

-So where do you say you last saw your friend?- Asked the officer without taking his eyes off the computer.

-In our building in Los Robles, he was upset and didn't tell us where he was going.

-Did you call their relatives and friends? - Another policeman approached the table to grab a couple of papers.

-Yes. His sister talked to him last night and Sheldon assured her that he would return to the apartment, but he didn't return - Penny said tired of having to be repeating everything over and over again.

-Sheldon? -The policeman who had approached the table looked at Penny and then at his partner- He has the same name as the Dr. Crazy.

-Dr. Crazy?- Leonard looked at the girls and saw how Amy was looking for something on her phone.

-Are you talking about him?- Amy showed a picture of Sheldon to the other officer.

-Yes, he is-the officer confirm.

-He's the person we're looking for!- Penny complained, almost screaming and both officers looked at her annoyed.-I'm sorry.- He is our friend. Do you know where he is?

-Of course. I was the one who arrest him.

 **You know, I never liked the way Meemaw treated Amy when she reconciled with Sheldon. I always thought she'd understand her and after seeing Young Sheldon, I'm sure Meemaw would have scolded him. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I will update next week.**


	17. Chapter 17

\- Did you arrest him?

-Where is Sheldon?

-Sheldon is here?

-Why you…?

-Keep silent- one of the officers warned as he told them to sit down again.

-Excuse me officers, but we'd like to know why you arrest our friend- Leonard said calmly.

\- Last night Mr. Cooper…

-Dr Cooper- corrected Amy and her friends looked at her for interrupting the officer, she simply shrugged.

-Is he really a doctor?-The officer couldn't help but asks.

-Yes, in physics- Leonard explained.

-As I said, Dr. Cooper-looked at Amy for a couple of seconds- he was arrested last night for disturbance of public order.

-What did he do exactly?- Asked Penny.

-He was in a bus, where he hit a passenger who was next to him and yelled at the driver to stop in the middle of an avenue.

-Sheldon is not a violent person-said Amy doubtful that Sheldon had done that.

-That was what happened Miss- the officer seemed increasingly annoying- And now if you excuse me...

-No, no, no. Wait- Penny stood up and lightly stroked his arm- I apologize for my friend's attitude, it's just that we've been very worried about Sheldon.

-What happened after he yelled at the driver?

-The driver stopped in front of where I was parked, he and the passengers told me what happened and I proceeded to talk to your friend, who yelled at me that I shouldn't touch him and that he needed to go back home - Leonard looked at Amy who was touching her hands nervously- I asked him to get off the bus to talk to him, but he refused and tried to run down and in doing so he pushed a lady against the asphalt.

-Is she okay?- Penny asked worriedly.

-Yes. Nothing happened to her and neither she nor the young man he hit wanted to lift charges.

-Then why do you arrest him?

-Because he continued shouting and insulting the intelligence of all who were present.

-Sounds like him-Penny said softly.

-With all respect, official ... -Amy tried to speak with a calm she didn't feel, since she couldn't believe that Sheldon did that- Why didn't you allow him to make a call after arresting him?

-We did it. Everyone is allow to make a phone call. But he refused.

\- He said why? - Leonard asked that he already imagined the answer.

-He said he didn't have any friends here and he didn't want his mother to find out- the three turned to see each other.

-He ... is upset about something that happened last night between us. That's why his behavior and refusing to talk to us, but ... you must release him. I'll pay anything-said Amy firmly.

An hour later the officer took them to the cell where Sheldon was locked. He was on his back writing with a chalk (who knows where he got it) on the wall some equations so he had not noticed the presence of his friends.

-Cooper- call him the officer.

-I have no one to talk to-he said without turning around.

-It is not necessary. You can leave- hearing that Sheldon turned surprised, just to see Leonard, Penny and ... Amy.

-I'm not going anywhere with them.

-Do you really prefer to stay locked here than come with us?- Sheldon looked around with a grimace but nodded.

-It's enough. Sheldon Lee Cooper if you don't get out of there right now I will call your mother and tell her to come from Texas to get you out of here.

-You wouldn't dare- Penny took out the cell phone and started dialing- It's okay. I will go with you.

-Good boy.

-Can we go for a hamburger? I'm hungry- Sheldon asked minutes later, when everyone was already in the car.

-You really think that after ...

-Yes, Sheldon. We can go wherever you want-Amy interrupted her friend.

-Thanks- he muttered without looking at her.

-Amy, you don't have to comply with his whims after everything he did- whispered Penny taking advantage that they were sitting together and Sheldon was distracted with his cell phone.

-It's the least I can do after what happened last night.

-No, you don't have to do anything. You are an adult and single woman and you don't have to feel guilty about being in a relationship and being happy.

-But Sheldon ...

-Sheldon, must learn to act with maturity and we must not let it always make us feel bad for situations like this.

-Yes, but...

-Penny, Why on earth do I have many messages from my siblings? What did you tell them?

-I just told Missy...

-Did you tell them I was arrested me?

-No.

-Well and none of you can't telling them anything. I don't want my mother to find out-he said, looking annoyed at her friend.

-You should thank us for getting you out of there.

-It's fault of all of you that I was there!

-No, it is not. And if you keep insisting on the same thing, I swear I'll call your mother and grandmother and tell them everything-Penny said, more and more exasperated about Sheldon's complaints.

-Fine-he accepted reluctantly.

-And now, we go for the stupid hamburger so we can go back to the apartment.

.

-Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?- Amy asked kindly when they reached the apartment.

-No, thanks -answered without looking at her.

-Sheldon ...

-I'm going to take a long bath. The cells are even dirtier than the last time I was arrested - he shuddered to remember.

-Had you been arrested more than once?- Amy was surprised, but when she saw her friends, she realized that they already knew.

-Yes, and now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower-Sheldon disappeared down the hall.

-Are you all right? - Penny asked.

-Yes, it's just ... Sheldon is clearly mad at me. He doesn't want to look at me and double bass speaks to me.

-You know how he is. Give it a couple of days and it will pass - Penny assured her.

-Do you really believe that?

-Of course- the blonde smiled at her, while her husband nodded slightly.

After Leonard and Penny left, Amy decided that she would prepare Sheldon's favorite food, so she could talk to him and explain about her relationship with Dave. She had been cooking for a while when she remembered that Sheldon was taking a bath, but it had taken too long, so she walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

-Sheldon? -she heard the water run for what she knocked the door again without receiving an answer. She wait a few seconds and opened the door - Sheldon? - No answer yet. Amy had no choice but to enter. She pulled the curtain and could see that Sheldon had fallen asleep with his head against the wall and his knees stuck to his chest. Amy swallowed. She had seen Sheldon in his underwear and shirtless, but it was the first time she had seen him completely naked. After a few seconds Amy reacted and shook her head from side to side as she had been watching Sheldon. She grab his towel and touch his shoulder to wake him up.

-Amy, what are you doing here? - He ask something annoying as he stretched his legs and covered himself with both hands.

-You had been here for a long time, I knocked the door and as you didn't answer I had to enter and ... -Amy blushed slightly when she saw him wrap the towel around his waist- You had fallen asleep.

-Oh well ... thanks, I guess- she nodded before leaving the bathroom.

When Sheldon appeared fully dressed, she smiled at him.

-I prepared your favorite food.

-Thanks, but I'm not hungry.

-I'll keep it for you to eat later.

-It is not necessary, I will go out and I can eat elsewhere.

-Sheldon, you promised Missy that ...

\- I already knew that my sister would be gossing about me with Penny.

-She did it because he was worried about you ... we were all worried about you.

-I don't think so.

-Sheldon ...

-I will tell our neighbor to take me- he grab his keys that were next to the door and left without saying anything else.

.

-Where do you want to go?- Leonard asked when he had been driving aimlessly for almost half an hour.

-I don't know.

-The trains store?

-No.

-To the comic book store?

-No.

-To the movies?

-No.

-So?

-There are still more places you can ask me if I want to go.

-I'm not going to do that, so tell me where we are going once or I'll turn around and we'll go back to the building.

-I don't want to go anywhere.

-Then why did you tell me you needed me to take you?- Leonard complained.

-I didn't want to be with Amy and I didn't feel like walking.

-Sheldon ... I understand perfectly how difficult it is for you to see the woman you love date someone else, but you can't be avoiding Amy all the time when you two live together.

-Maybe not, but I'll try- he looked out the window- And I don't want to talk about Amy anymore.

-Good. Then tell me why you hit a passenger on the bus.

-I don't want to talk about that either.

\- You will tell me about the incident or about Amy, you decide.

-The incident also has to do with Amy.

-How?- Leonard glanced at Sheldon.

-I was telling Steve, the man who I hit, about my failed relationship with Amy, who lived with me and who ... is dating someone else.

-And why did you hit him?- he ask confused.

-He wanted to see a photo of Amy, I showed it to him and he... said very inappropriate things about her.

-Sheldon, that was...

-And now please let's talk about something else.

.

Several days later Sheldon was still upset with all his friends but at least he spoke to them, unlike Amy, whom, if he could, he completely ignored. She had done everything she could to make Sheldon speak to her, but nothing seemed to work and she was getting tired of feeling guilty about something that wasn't her fault.

-I'm going to my parents' house- she told Sheldon that was watching television and ignored her completely- And when I return I will start to pack all my things because I am going to move out of here- she close the door behind her without seeing how Sheldon opened his eyes in surprise.


	18. Chapter 18

All the way to her parents' house, Amy had a hard time thinking if what she was going to do was right. She wasn't very sure but she had no choice. When she got home she was glad to see that his dad's car was parked in the garage.

She got out of her car and walked to the entrance of the house. She was about to knock on the door when her father opened it.

-Hello daddy-greeting her giving him a hug- How did you know I was here?

-I saw when you parked-he stepped aside so that his daughter entered the house- Your mother didn't tell me that you would come.

-She doesn't know- her dad raised his eyebrow a little surprised since Amy always let them know when she was going to visit them- Is something wrong?

-Something like that where is my mom? - she look around for a sign of her mother.

-It's in our room. I'll go for her- Amy simply nodded. She sat on the smallest sofa and began to touch the edge of his skirt nervously. When she looked up she saw that her mother was watching her carefully and she felt even more nervous.

-That skirt is ... something short-commented her mother.

-Yes, well, I ...

-Good God, woman. The girl looks very pretty - her father kissed her forehead and she couldn't help smiling.

-I'd rather say she looks like ...- Mrs. Fowler frowned at Amy-It doesn't matter. Your father says you have something to tell us.

-Well, I was thinking about ... - Amy took a deep breath to grab courage- Can I live with you for a while?

-Pumpkin, of course you can. It is wonderful news that you have decided to return home-Larry stood up and hugged his daughter who looked at his mother who still said nothing- Don't you think it is wonderful news, dear?

\- I'd say surprising.

-Yes, it is surprising- said Larry, still smiling and oblivious to the way his wife was looking at Amy. It was heard that someone knocked on the door- I completely forgot about Jaime.

-Who is he?- Amy asked since she had never heard her father talk about that Jaime.

-It's the new neighbor. He move a couple of months ago and is a very nice man- his father explained as he walked towards the door- I will tell him to excuse me, but I will not be able to go out with him today.

-No daddy. Go out with him to have fun.

-Are you sure? - Amy nodded- You're right. Also, now that you will live here I will see you every day.

After Amy left, Sheldon stayed in his place looking at the door as if he were in a trance or as if he expected the door to open and Amy appeared to tell him it was a joke that she was moving.

He didn't know how long he was looking at the door, but the noise from the TV made him react. He turned his head from side to side and ran to his neighbors' apartment.

-Leonard and Penny- he knocked the door-Leonard and Penny- Knock-Leonard and Penny- knock. He wait a few seconds but there was no answer yet. He went back to his apartment, took his cell phone and called Penny - Where are you?

 _-At the movies, what do you want, Sheldon? - Penny asked._

 _-I need to talk with you._

 _-We can do it when I return._

 _-It is important._

 _-Are you in some kind of danger?_

 _-No._

 _-Are you injured?_

 _-No but…_

 _-Someone is missing?_

 _-No. I need that ..._

 _-Then you can wait. Bye Sheldon- Penny ended the call without giving her friend a chance to say something else._

Sheldon looked around the apartment. He needed a woman to help him solve his problem. He usually went to Amy for help since she always knew what to say, but right now she was the one who had caused the problem, so her next option was Penny who, in the past, had been a help, which right now she was denying. If Amy and Penny couldn't then who ... Sure, it was obvious. He take out his cell phone and dial to call Bernadette.

 _-Hello?- Bernadette was surprised to see Sheldon calling her. Maybe he wanted to talk to her husband._

 _-Are you home? -He asked._

 _-Yes, but ..._

 _-Perfect. I'm going there-said Sheldon, interrupting Bernadette. A second later he had hung up._

.

-Well, I think it would be better for me to leave too.

-You will not go anywhere young lady-said his mother to see that Amy began to stand up- There are a couple of things that you have to explain to me.

-What are you talking about mother?

-The fact that your father and I offered you to live with us a few weeks ago, after we learned what happened to your apartment and you rejected us for going to live with Sheldon.

-I didn't go to live with him- his mother raised an eyebrow- I mean ... we live in the same apartment, but each one has their room and ...

-The abuse of you, isn't it? Is that why you don't want to continue living with him?

-What? No! Sheldon ... Sheldon has always been a gentleman and has treated me with respect - his mother didn't seem very convinced, but still nodded.

-Then why don't you want to continue living with him?

-Well, I ...- Amy looked down at the floor- I ... I'm ... I'm seeing someone else and I don't think it's right to take someone to ... my ex-boyfriend's house.

-Are you sleeping with this man?

-Of course not! Just ... we've only dated a couple of times.

-Is he the only man you have dated since you broke up with Sheldon?- She shook her head without looking at her mother. -Have you kissed with any of those men? Amy didn't answer.-Look at me.-She looked up.

-Yes, mother.

-I'm very disappointed in you. This is not the way I raised you.

-What? -she knew her mother would be upset, but she didn't imagine how much- You were the one who forced me to go out on dates every month before I met Sheldon!

-And how many of those men did you kiss or hold hands? -Amy remained silent- I always knew that those friends of yours were a bad influence.

-No, they don't ...

-You started to drink, they forced you to change your way of dressing and now they make you go out and kiss you with any man you see.

-That's not ... They didn't even know about me dating some men and ... -herr mother stood up and grabbed her arm -What are you doing?

-I don't like the way you're behaving, Amy. A time in the sin's closet will make you reconsider.

-No, mom-Amy was trying to set free from her mother- I didn't do anything wrong.

-In this moment you don't realize your mistake, honey-stroked her hair and then opened the closet door- But a few hours to think in here will make you reconsider.

-But mom ...

-Don't insist Amy- her mother told her before locking the door.

.

-What are you doing here, Sheldon?- Bernadette asked.

-I told you I would come-Sheldon don't waited and he go into the house

-Howard is not here.

-I didn't come to talk to him.

-You came to talk to me?

-Don't look so surprised. You are one of the members of Sheldon's council of ladies.

-Can't you talk to Penny or Amy?

-Penny is busy and she didn't want to talk to me and Amy ... is the reason I need your advice.

-Very good-Bernadette sigh defeated- What happened? -Sheldon looked at her with a frown- What?

-Is this the way you treat your guests? You must offer a drink

-I don't invite you- Sheldon was still frowning- Good. What do you want?

-Strawberry quick- smiled as Bernadette rolled her eyes, but went to the kitchen to get the drink.

-Here you have- Bernadette told him a couple of minutes later when she handed the drink.

-Thanks- Sheldon took a sip- Well, the reason for my visit is that I need your advice. As you know Amy has decided to move and ...

-What? - She ask surprised.

-Didn't you know? - Sheldon looked at her trying to assess her reaction to see if it was real or was pretending not to bother him, but it seemed real- I assume she would have told you and as usual you had hidden it from me.

-We didn't know anything- she assured trying not to roll her eyes-But it doesn't surprise me.

-And why don't you surprise? - he leave the drink on the table and look at the blonde with a frown.

-Since you found out about Amy and her ... Dave, you've behaved more rude than usual, especially with Amy.

-I'm not rude-he complained- All of you hid me ...

-A secret that was not ours to share.

-Perhaps, but you are supposed to be my friends.

-And we also are friends with Amy.

-That means you're on her side-he crossed his arms.

-Amy should have told you, but everyone knew you wouldn't take it well and that's why she hide it- she look at him for a few seconds- And she was right.

-Do everyone think you should congratulate Amy for having a new ... boyfriend?- He stood up and looked annoyed at Bernadette.

-You still love her, isn't?- She asked.

-I ... that's not what we're talking about.

-So what are we talking about?

\- Of Amy and that she is goint to move out.

-Oh sure-said Bernadette as if it were not the same subject.

-And you have to tell me what to do to avoid it.

-Avoid what?

-Avoid Amy moving out of our apartment.

\- Sheldon ...

-Please, Bernadette.

-Why do you want Amy to continue living with you? -She asked- To continue ignoring her all day?

-Of course not.

-So? -Sheldon kept silent- I know. You want her to continue preparing your meals and driving you everywhere.

\- Is that what you think Amy is for me?

-I thought you lov... that she was your friend, but after ...

-She's my friend! -He said almost screaming- She was my friend before and I want her to be my friend again

-Do you really want to continue your friendship with her?

-Yes, even if I have to see her... with that Dave- he purse his lips in disgust-I don't want her to leave our apartment. I...I already miss her.

-It must be difficult for you to admit that- Bernadette acknowledged as Sheldon nodded. -It's okay. I will tell you what to do.

Bernadette gave him a couple of tips to be a best friend for Amy and for the others. At first Sheldon didn't seem very in agreement with some of the things that Bernadette suggested, such as stop mocking Howard for not having a doctorate, but in the end he accept and thanked her for the help.

-You have proven to be a valuable member of the Sheldon's council of ladies.

-Thanks ... I think-Bernadette said without knowing what else to say.

-Well, it's time for me to go-he look at the time on his watch- My bedtime has already passed.

-I accompany you to the door.

-What are you talking about?- Sheldon turned to look at her friend. -Grab your car keys. You will drive me home.

-Sheldon, I will not take you to your home.

-But it's too late and I won't find a bus! -He complained.

-Take a taxi.

-You have to take me- he repeated.

-Fine- She shoved Sheldon- Walk. Before I regret it.

After Bernadette left Sheldon in his building, he went up to his apartment. He was about to enter his room when he thought he should talk to Amy. He knocked on her door three times and got no response.

-Amy, I'm going in- he notice her before opening the door to find the empty room. He left the room and looked for her in the bathroom but she wasn't there either. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight. Where could Amy be?

 **I'm going on vacation in a couple of days, so I won't be able to update in a couple of weeks. Anyway, thanks for your comments. It make me happy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back! Thanks to everyone for your good wishes. I had a very good vacation. But now that I'm back I go to try to update in a few days.**

-It's midnight- Penny complained when she saw Sheldon.

-Amy is not at home-he said.

-And? - she had a very important meeting the next day and all she wanted was a relaxing night's sleep, which her friend was ruining.

-Do you know where she is?

-Yes, and if you would behave like a mature adult and talk to her, you would also know.

-She told me she was going to her parents' house.

-So, if you know where she is, why you woke me up?- Penny was about to close the door but Sheldon stopped it with one hand- And now what?

-Amy didn't mention anything about staying with them.

-Maybe she didn't sleep with them-Sheldon looked at her confused- Maybe she sleep somewhere else.

-Somewhere else? - she nodded- Do you think she stayed at Bernadette's house? -Penny rolled her eyes at Sheldon's innocence- Oh ... you mean she stayed with ... that man- Penny saw how Sheldon paled at the idea of Amy spending the night with Dave.

-Yes, but I'm just kidding, Sheldon.

-And why are you lying to me?-he complained loudly.

-Because it's midnight ...

-You already say that- he interrupted her.

-And you woke me up and I'm very tired-sigh- Most likely, Amy was late and stayed to sleep at her parents' house.

-But what if ...

-Go to sleep, Sheldon- she said before closing the door on his face.

-That was rude.- He frowned and walked back to his apartment. He take the phone out of his pocket and dial to Amy, he hear how it sounded but got no answer - Maybe she's driving right now and she knows it's not appropriate to answer while driving- he said to himself.

He went to Amy's room and sat on the edge of the bed and decided to wait for her to arrive at any moment. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and when he opened them, he saw that it had already dawned and there was still no sign of Amy. He stood up calmly and touched his neck with a hand, it hurt a little from the awkward position in which he had slept.

He remember how Amy had taught him to relieve this kind of discomfort a few years ago. Maybe when he saw her and apologized to her for ignoring her, he would tell her about the pain in his neck and she would help him to relieve the pain. Because after all it was her fault that he slept in that awful position.

He left Amy's room, thinking that maybe she had returned home and after seeing him asleep in her room, she had decided to sleep in his room, but when he opened the door he saw that his room was empty. He try to call her again but she still didn't answer for what he went to his neighbor's apartment.

-It's 6 in the morning.

-I didn't come for you to tell me the time, Leonard.

-What do you want, Sheldon?

-Amy hasn't arrived yet.

-Penny told you that she stayed at her parents' house.

-That's what she believes. And if something happened to her?

-She is fine.

-How are you so sure? Maybe something happened to her and that's why she doesn't answer my calls.

-Or she is just asleep.

-Maybe, but…

-Sheldon, go to take a bath and have breakfast. And if Amy doesn't show up before we go to work, then we'll go find her- Sheldon wasn't very convinced, but ended up accepting.

.

Larry Fowler was picking up some envelopes he had left on top of the dining table when he heard the noise of some boxes falling to the floor. He look at the closet where the coats were kept, which is where he thought that noise came from. Maybe there was an animal in there. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a broom, because of the noise the animal made, he imagined it was a huge animal. He held the broom tightly with one hand while with the other he opened the door.

-Amy? - Asked surprised to see his daughter sitting on the floor of the closet.

-Hello daddy- Amy rubbed her eyes with her hands.

-What are you doing there? -Larry released the broom and helped her daughter to her feet.

-Well…

-Did you sleep in there? - he watch her carefully - Your mother locked you there, isn't it? - Amy didn't confirm, nor denied anything, just looked away so that her father didn't see the tears in her eyes- Oh Amy, why you didn't make noise to get you out of there?

-I ... my mother punished me for my bad behavior and ... I deserve it.

-Did you steal something?- She shook her head. -Did you hurt someone?

-No.

-So what terrible thing did you do?

-I ... I'm dating someone and my mom thinks I'm a ...

-No. Don't say it- Amy looked at her father in surprise. She have never seen him so angry- I'll talk to your mother.

-No, daddy, it's not necessary. I'm fine- he smiled slightly. His father took her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead.

-You're very sweet, honey. But what your mother did should not be repeated - she simply nodded - What is that noise?

-It's my phone- Amy grabbed her bag and took out her cell phone- Hello Sheldon -She said something surprised that Sheldon called her.

-Oh Amy, I'm so happy you answered. Are you fine?

-Yes.

-Where are you? Do you need us to go for you?

-I'm at my parents' house-Amy heard Penny shout "I told you" to Sheldon- Here is my car and now I will go there.

-Very good. And you better hurry to go to work.

-Yes, Sheldon. I will arrive in a while.

-Amy

-Yes?

-Drive carefully.

.

It was almost 8 am in the morning when Amy entered the apartment. She had just left her keys when some arms surrounded her body and a second later he released her.

-I'm sorry. That was inappropriate- Sheldon apologized taking a few steps back.

-It's ok.

-I was calling you several times and you didn't answer.

-I… I forgot my bag and cell phone in the living room when I went to sleep- she lied. Sheldon watched her for a few seconds and then nodded.

-Well, go get ready to go to work.

-You won't go with Leonard?

-He already left.

-He don't wait for you?

-Yes, but I told him I would wait for you. I wanted to make sure you were fine.

-That's very nice of you, but won't it bother you to be late?

\- I already told President Siebert and said there would be no problem.

-Oh ...ok- said Amy, surprised. Although she didn't know what surprised her the most. That Sheldon would have hugged her when she arrived or that he told her that he wasn't bothered to be late for work.

-Well, you should go to bathe. I told you that we have permission to be late but that is no reason for you to waste time standing there without doing anything- Sheldon complained as he pointed the way to the bathroom.

-That sounds more like you- she whispered before going to her room for her clothes.

Almost an hour later, Amy was ready and they were on their way to the university. Out of the corner of her eye, Amy observed that Sheldon had been looking at his cell phone and then looked at her for a second and then saw the cell phone again.

-What is happening? - She asked. Since she didn't think Sheldon was going to say anything.

-Nothing- he lied without looking at her.

-Sheldon, I know you and I know you want to tell me something.

-Yes, but ... I can wait-she keep silent for a few seconds- Do you have plans for today with your ... the person you're dating? -Amy turned to see him- I remind you to keep your eyes on the road all the time- she rolled her eyes.

-Well, no. I have no plans with Dave tonight.

-Good. Well, it's not that I'm glad you don't have any plans, but what happens is ...

-Sheldon, what do you want to tell me?

-Well, since you have no plans today, I would like to speak with you.

-And it's not what we're doing right now?

-Yes, we are talking.

-So?

-I wanted to offer you an apology- Sheldon said somewhat annoyed. It wasn't the way he had planned to apologize, but Amy was unfortunately not as patient as he was.

-Why?

-You know very well why.

-The truth is that I have no idea- she said trying not to smile.

-I want to apologize for the way I treated you in these past days- he said reluctantly.

-That apology doesn't sound very sincere.

-Amy! -He complained and she chuckled. Sheldon sighed- Our friends made me see that I have not been a good friend and I want to tell you that ... I don't want you to move.

-Really?

-I love you- Amy suddenly stopped and Sheldon looked at her annoyingly.

-What did you say?

-I love you- he repeated.

-Sheldon ...

-I love you and I know you're not my girlfriend anymore, but you're still my best friend and I don't want to lose you.

-Oh Sheldon ... -Amy didn't know what to say- You're also my best friend and that will never change.

-Does that mean you stay? -Amy was silent while driving for what Sheldon added- I know you're dating someone and that according to our friends, it can be something weird. But ... being weird is kind of our thing. I do not want you to go.

-Okay, Sheldon. I'll stay.


	20. Chapter 20

When they arrived at the university, Sheldon insisted on accompanying her to her laboratory and when he said goodbye he kissed her cheek. Amy was quite busy that day so she couldn't go to lunch with her friends, or take Sheldon home, so he went along with Leonard.

When she returned to their apartment it was already quite late and Sheldon was in his place watching one of Avengers' films, although she had no idea which of them all was.

-Did you finish removing the entire tumor?- Sheldon asked as she left her bag and lay on the other side of the sofa.

-Yes, it was bigger than I thought- he nodded- I'm very tired. I just want to sleep.

-I remind you that you should bathe and also have dinner, because I imagine you have not eaten anything.

-I'm not hungry.

-I will prepare your dinner -he offered knowing that she was lying to him.

-Really?- her face lit up.

-You seem very happy for someone who said not to be hungry.

-Yes, well…

-And no matter how tired you are, you have to take a bath.

-Since you have offer to prepared her dinner, you could also help her to bathe- Penny said, appearing down the hall with a smile to see that they had both blushed. -After all, it wouldn't be the first time.

-What are you doing here?- Amy asked, before her friend said anything else.

-Leonard ordered a dessert that had milk and has been in the bathroom for hours- she shrugged- So I came to use yours.

-And since you just used it, you can go-Sheldon said, moving somewhat awkwardly. Penny watched him for a few seconds

-What are you looking at me?

-Nothing ... Thank you for letting me use your bathroom- she turned around and almost ran to her apartment hoping her husband had already left the bathroom.

-Well, you better bathe ... while I prepare your dinner-told to Amy.

Thanks- she approached him and put her on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. He moved back as if something had burned him.

-I ... I'll start preparing dinner- turned around and grabbed a plate and a glass. While Amy watched him kind of confused for his reaction to the kiss, when was he the one who kiss her in the morning.

.

-Are you going to take a long time there?-she ask Leonard that he was still in the bathroom.

-I don't know- he shouted from the bathroom. -I thought you went to Sheldon's apartment.

-I did, and I need to tell you something that happened there.

-What happened? -he ask with interest.

-I won't tell you while you're there- she said with a grimace. She walked to the bed and lay down to wait for Leonard to leave the bathroom. When she opened her eyes everything was dark and her husband was sleeping beside her.

-Honey, wake up- she said shaking him slightly.

-What ... What happened? - Leonard rubbed his eyes.

-I'm going to tell you what happened to Sheldon.

-Penny, it's so early . Can't you wait at least until dawn?

-No- she straightened up and looked at Leonard who was frowning.

-Well ok. Tell me what happened-he said reluctantly knowing that his wife would not leave him sleep againg until after she told him about Sheldon.

-You see that I went to the other apartment to use the bathroom-Leonard nodded- Well, Sheldon was watching TV and told me that Amy was still working, but when I left the bathroom she had already arrived and Sheldon had offered to prepare her dinner.

-Did you wake me up to tell me that Sheldon made Amy's dinner?- he ask annoyed. He turned to go back to sleep.

-Of course not, I haven't finished telling you everything yet.

-Well, do it quickly- he covered his mouth with his hand to yawn.

-He told Amy to take a bath and that's when I appeared in the kitchen and I told him that he could also help her to bathe, they both blushed and ...

-I imagine that Sheldon started acting weird.

-You have no idea- she said smiling.

-What did Sheldon do?

-Sheldon did nothing- her husband looked at her confused- But her little friend below ...

-Are you trying to say me that Sheldon was... aroused?-Leonard never thought he would say those words.

-Oh yeah- Penny kept smiling- Our boy has become in a randy teenager.

-A shame that Amy and he are no longer together.

-But it's the perfect time for them to be together again!-Penny said disappointed that Leonard didn't realize it.

-What are you talking about?

-Amy broke up with Sheldon because he didn't seem physically interested in her and why he didn't give her the importance she deserves, but now Sheldon has shown that he really cares about her, and after what I saw today ... I can say that Sheldon wants to be in a physical relationship with her .

-Well...maybe- Leonard kind of agreed after a little thought- But in case you don't remember, Amy is dating someone.

-And what? She can break up with him. Later I will tell her what I saw and tell her to talk to Sheldon and they can solve all their problems- she applause excited.

-Or Sheldon may be scared and run away again and his friendship will be ruined-Penny looked upset- Honey, I know you want the best for both of them. And I want that too ... but we should not press them.

-Then you want me to do nothing?- he nodded- Their destiny is to be together!

-You may be right and if so, I am sure that ... fate will bring them together again- he kissed her forehead- Please do not say anything.

-Well-she accepted- But if things don't work with Dave, I'll talk to Amy and I don't care if you don't agree- she turned around and tried to go back to sleep.

.

Saturday was a good day for Sheldon and Amy. Sheldon had prepared her breakfast and she sat next to him and watched TV for a while, after that she went to her room to read a book and Sheldon stayed in the living room playing video games.

Penny invited them to go to dinner with Leonard and her, but Sheldon said he would be washing his clothes, and Amy noticed that Leonard was acting something weird so she decided to stay and wash clothes next to Sheldon.

-Would you like to go to the movies with me?- Sheldon asked the morning after as they ate breakfast.

-Today?- He nodded. -I'd like to but…-she bit her lip.

-You have a date- he said, sounding more discouraged than he would have liked.

-Yes, I…

-It's okay. I get it.

-You can tell the boys- she suggested.

-All of them have plans with their partners.

-Oh ... What about Stuart?

-Yes, I guess I could go with him- Amy smiled slightly and continued to eat breakfast in silence.

Hours later Amy appeared in the room already dressed for her date.

-You look good- he said.

-Thank you.

-Did you talk to Stuart?

-Yes. He is at his parents' house. So I will stay here and continue to watch Arrow.

-You'll be fine?

-Before meeting Leonard and the others, I was alone so ... -he shrugged-Have fun on your date- she nodded and a few seconds later left the apartment.

It had been more than an hour since Amy left. And he had already got bored of seeing Arrow, so he turned off the TV and walked to his board. Working was always a good option and more when there was no one to bother him.

After a while he felt hungry and prepared a sandwich while looking at the couch. For 13 years there were only a couple of chairs in that place. Now there was the sofa, where he and his friends spent a lot of time. 13 years ago he had never bothered to be alone, but at that time he missed his friends, even though he had seen them a couple of days ago, and missed Amy, even though he knew she would be back soon.

All his friends had changed him and he no longer knew how to be alone, so he needed to solve that problem immediately.

He grab his phone that was on the table to send a message.

-Thanks for coming gentlemen -Sheldon said after opening the door

-What is that so important that you wanted to ask us? - Raj asked.

-And why did you make us come to your apartment instead of telling us while we were at work?

-Or yesterday you sent us the message- Sheldon ignored the complaints of his friends and sat in his place.

-Well?- Howard and Raj both looked at him expectantly.

-In the past you found Amy Farrah Fowler for me- they nodded- And I need your services again to help me find my next girlfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! I had not planned to take several days to update, but my computer had been failing. If it continues to work, I will update in a few days.**

-Are you sure?- Howard asked. -When we told you about Amy, you said you had no interest in getting to know her.

-Yes, and I had to blackmail you with the dirty sock so you could go see her.

-There's still the dirty sock in the apartment, isn't it?- Howard asked and Sheldon looked horrified at Raj who started laughing.

-Relax Sheldon. I took it out the day after your first date with Amy.

-Fine- He look at Howard- It is true that I was reluctant to meet Amy Farrah Fowler but she made me change my mind on many things, including what I thought about having a girlfriend ... and now that she is dating someone- he could not avoid making a face - it seems logical that I do the same.

-Very well-said Howard- I guess we could enter your name in a dating site.

-Okay, but keep in mind that I want an intelligent, educated woman who shares my interests.

-Ok, that sounds reasonable -said Raj.

-And you should find that woman before 10 pm today.

\- You forgot to say that you also want the woman to be imaginary.

-What are you talking about?

-It's impossible for us to find a woman for you in a few hours- said Raj.

-And that's why you should hurry and start looking for her- he pass the laptop to Howard with a smile.

The girls were in Penny's apartment watching a movie, when Amy's phone started ringing. She put the bowl of popcorn on the table and grabbed her cell phone.

-It's Dave-she said when she saw that her friends didn't take her eyes off her.

-What are you waiting to answer?- Bernadette said with a smile.

-I will do that. But not here- she stood up and walked to Penny's room.

-Hey! We want to hear-Bernadette complained but her friend closed the bedroom door.

\- Taking advantage that Amy is not here, I have something to tell you.

-Gossip? Of Whom? Never mind, tell me everything- Bernadette looked excitedly at her friend.

-It's about something that happened last night between Sheldon and Amy.

-What?- Penny told her the same thing she had said to Leonard last night.

-Leonard says we should not do anything, but I think we should tell Amy.

-I don't know, Penny. What if things don't work out?

-What thing won't work out?- Amy asked as she left the room. Her friends looked at each other.

-I was telling Bernadette about a new method to sell the medicines and she was telling me it's a risky thing- Penny lied.

-What method? Maybe together we can help you.

-Thanks, Ames, but ... -she look at Bernadette for help because she didn't know what to say.

-We can talk about that later- said Bernadette, disregarding Penny- What Dave said?

-He invited me to dinner tomorrow.

-Another date?" Penny asked. -So soon?

-Yes, he says that he had a good time last night-Amy smiled slightly.

-That's…

-Great," Bernadette interrupted before Penny said anything else. -Apparently things are going very well with you.

-Yes- she confirmed.

-And have you thought about when we will meet your boyfriend? - Amy blushed

-Don't you think it's something soon?

-Yes. No.-both said at the same time and Amy looked at them confused.

\- Is there something wrong? - Amy asked.

-No ... no-Penny smiled at her- Tell us something about him.

-You know his name is Dave -they nodded- Well, he's very tall ...

-We also know.

-How do you know?

-Will told me-replied Penny- And also that he thinks he is British.

-He is- Bernadette let out an excited shout- Tell us more about him.

.

-Although I'm not sure that the web dating site is the best option -Sheldon said after seeing his profile on the site.

-So what? Do you plan to go to a bar and try to flirt with someone?

-I could try-Howard and Raj laughed.

-We can add that from time to time he says good jokes- Raj suggested when he stopped laughing and Sheldon frowned.

\- Gentlemen, this is a serious matter.

-What do you have in mind?

-We could create a test in which the perfect woman for me can demonstrate her intelligence by solving very complicated riddles.

-Sounds interesting-said Raj.

-I think I know how we can do it.- Howard grabbed the laptop and carried it to the desk.

-This is more fun than I thought-commented Raj when they were almost done creating the test.

-I know- Sheldon smiled.

-Very good. The test to get the perfect woman for Sheldon is ready-Howard looks at his friends.

-And now what do we do? -Sheldon asked.

-We order some dinner and watch a movie while we wait for the new love of your life- Howard said.

It was almost time limit, when Raj turned off the TV.

-Time is running out- Howard commented as he checked the laptop in case there was any message.

-Relax, I am sure that the perfect woman for me will appear. And in what she comes, I will read a comic.

Howard and Raj spent the rest of the time looking at the laptop screen, but no notification arrived.

-60 seconds left- said Raj, looking disappointedly at the clock.

-There is still time- Sheldon commented without giving it importance.

-10 seconds-announcement Raj and everyone looked at the door.

-Accept it. No one will appear- Howard stood to throw away the remains of dinner. He had just sat down again when there was a light knock on the door.

-We did it!- Raj shouted excitedly. They turned to see and signaled Sheldon to get up and go to open.

-Amy! -He exclaimed to see his ... friend at the door- You answered the ...?

-Thanks for opening me the door. I couldn't do it with all this in my arms-she said, looking towards the packages she was carrying.

-I help you- Sheldon offered, taking a box from her arms.

-Thanks-Amy entered the apartment-Hi guys.

-Hello-Howard said without hiding his disappointment.

-Are you all right? - Amy asked.

-Yeah.

-You should go see your wife, she drank too much and I don't think she can stand up.

-Thanks for telling me- he turn to see his friends- See you tomorrow.

-I'll go too -said Raj walking towards the door- Bye.

-That was weird- Amy said after the boys left.

-I don't notice anything- he yawn- I'll go to sleep. Good night — he kissed her cheek and then disappeared down the hall.

.

-The elevator doesn't work- Raj warned a woman who seemed to be waiting for the elevator.

-Oh, thanks for telling me- the woman smiled at him and immediately began to climb the stairs. Raj watched her for a few seconds and then left the building.

Amy was grabbing a bottle of water when she heard someone knock on the door.

-Maybe Rajesh or Howard forgot something- she said to herself as she walked toward the door. -Can I help you with something?- she ask when she saw a woman she didn't know. Maybe she would have been wrong of apartment.

-Does Dr. Sheldon Cooper live here?

-Yes- she replied somewhat confused that this woman was looking for Sheldon.

-Sorry, are you his wife? -the woman ask when she saw Amy's reaction.

-No. I am her roommate.

-Ah ... Is he here? I would like to talk with him.

-Yes, but he's already sleeping.

-Oh ... -said with disappointment- I really would have liked to meet him.

-You don't know him?

-No, but he create a test with really difficult and fun riddles and I must say that Dr. Cooper looks like someone very interesting -she said with a smile.

-You have no idea- Amy whispered.

-Did you say something?

-No.

-Do you think you could give him my number and tell him to call me?- she ask as she pulls a card from her bag.

-Sure.

-You are very kind- Amy took the card- Have a good night.

-Yes, you too- she close the door and look at the name of that woman- Vannesa Bennet-read with a grimace.

.

-You woke up early- Sheldon said when he saw that Amy was fully dressed and about to finish her breakfast.

-I almost didn't sleep at all.

-Is something worrying you?-he ask without looking at her as he searches for his favorite cereal.

-I have to ... finish an important project and I'm running out of time.

-I can help with something?

-No, don't worry. I'll solve it- she smiled slightly and Sheldon smiled back- By the way, after you went to sleep ... -Amy again doubt whether or not to tell him about Vanessa. All night she had tried to decide what to do and had come to the conclusion that Sheldon deserved to be happy, and perhaps that woman was his chance. But now that she had him in front of her, it was costing her more work than she thought.

-Yes?

-Last night... a woman came asking for you.- Sheldon looked at her confused.-She said something about a test and some riddles."

-Oh ...- Sheldon said without knowing what else to say.

-She asked me to give you this-Sheldon grabbed the card and watched it for a few seconds -You ... are you going to call her?

-I don't know ... I guess.

-That's excellent.

-Really?- Sheldon smiled slightly that Amy seemed ok with that. He had always valued her opinion.

-Yeah… well, see you later- Amy said grabbing her purse

-Aren't you going to wait for me?- Sheldon asked. -I'm almost finish my breakfast.

\- Tell Leonard to take you. It's getting late to me. Goodbye.

.

-What are you talking about, gentlemen?- Sheldon asked when he sat next to Leonard at lunchtime.

-We were telling Leonard about our little experiment yesterday-Howard replied.

-A shame that has been a failure. No woman showed up- commented Raj.

-You're wrong-Sheldon smiled with satisfaction when he saw the face of his friends- A woman knocked on my door last night...

-Yes, yes, we were there when Amy arrived- Howard said, rolling his eyes.

-I wasn't talking about Amy.

-So who? Who is this woman? "Raj asked.

-Is she hot?

-I don't know.

-I forget who I'm talking to.- Sheldon glared at Howard.-I haven't seen this woman.

-So how do you know she arrive? - Now even Leonard seemed interested.

-Amy talk to her.

\- Did your ex girlfriend talk to your new girlfriend? How awkward-Howard laughed slightly.

-I don't see what is awkward about Amy talking to her.

-No, of course you don't see it-Howard added.-And what did Amy tell you?

-This woman ... Vanessa, she leave her number.

-Really?- Sheldon nodded as he reached into the bag of his pants to get the card. -And you already called her?

-No.

-What are you waiting for?

-I won't call her. She was late and I don't intend to begin a relationship with someone who is unpunctual - Howard and Raj circled their eyes.

-What if the woman was on time and had an unforeseen- commented Howard.

-How which one?- Asked Sheldon.

-The elevator! - Raj almost shouted.

-Yes, the elevator doesn't work- Howard confirmed, slapping Raj on the back.

\- What I tried to say is that yesterday I saw a woman waiting for the elevator when I was leaving. I guess it was the same woman.

-Was she hot? Howard really seemed interested in knowing.

-She was.

-You definitely have to call her, or at least send her a message.

-Fine- accept Sheldon and take out his cell phone. His friends watched him.

-So?- Asked Leonard after a while.

-She's going to the apartment tonight-Sheldon said before continuing to eat as if nothing had happened.


	22. Chapter 22

-Hello- Amy said after lightly knocking on the open door of Sheldon's office.

-Hello- Sheldon answered looking at her somewhat surprised since he did not expect to see her- Have you finished your project?

-What ... -she was about to ask Sheldon what project he was talking about when she remembered the little white lie she had said that morning to avoid coming with him to work- Oh yes, I'm done. Thanks for asking.

-I'm glad-added-Do you need anything?

-I came to tell you that I'm going home, in case you wanted to go with me. Or if you prefer to go with Leonard ...

-No, I'm going with you- he began to collect his things from the desk -Then, tell me about this project of yours.

-It's not something you want to know-she shrugged- I'm sure you'll find it boring.

-Amy, you're my friend. You can share this kind of things with me, even if I think they are boring-he turned around to see that Amy had stood in the middle of the hallway- Are you okay?

-I ... -Amy wanted to say and ask many things to Sheldon at that time, but all she said was ... -Who are you and what did you do with Sheldon Cooper?

-Amy, are you sure you're okay? - He walked to where she was and put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

-Yes, I am fine. It's just that ... in these last days you've been acting weird.

-According to our friends, I've always been weird, so I don't know why you're so surprised- He frown. They almost always agreed, but sometimes like this, he did not understand her.

-I mean that ... wanting to help me with my work, or listening to me talk about it, are not things that you liked in the past.

-You're right. But I was serious when I said I wanted to be a best friend for you… -He bit his lip- And for the others.

-Oh ... -Amy was silent for a few seconds without taking her eyes off him, what made him feel a little awkward and he wish he had a machine to know what she was thinking- I'm glad-Sheldon nodded and continued walking towards Amy's car.

-I just remembered, today I won't be able to watch Supergirl with you-Amy said after they got into her car.

-It's okay.

-Are you not upset that I canceled our plans?

-No.

-That's really surprising.

-The truth is that I forgot that we would watch Supergirl today and had already made other plans.

\- Will the boys and you go somewhere?

-My plans don't involve them.

-So with...? -Amy looked at him sideways for a second- Do you have a date with Vanessa?

-Yes, does it bother you? - Sheldon asked.

-What? No! Of course not!

-Are you sure?- She nodded.-Because you used the tone of voice when something bothers you.

-Yes, well ... I'm surprised that you have a date with her, that's all- Sheldon looked at her for a few seconds as if assessing if what she had said was true or not -And where will you two go?

-She will go to the apartment.

-What? -She asked more surprised than she would have liked- Don't ... don't you think you're going too fast?

\- Go too fast? I am not the one who's driving.

-That's not what I mean.

-Well, explain to me Amy, because I am not understanding anything.

-Invite someone to your apartment on the first date, it's like saying you want to have sex with her.

-Oh ... -he opened his eyes- Oh ...

\- Isn't that what you are planning?

-Are you listening to yourself, woman? Of course not! -Sheldon looked at her confused- You know me well. Why do you think I would have coitus with a stranger?

-I don't know- she shrugged-Maybe it's because you've changed your mind about a lot of...

-Well, my opinion about coitus hasn't changed- he interrupt her. And Amy didn't know if she was glad or angry about that- She'll just go to see my comic collection.

A couple of hours later Amy appeared in the living room and observed Sheldon who was sitting on the couch playing with his cell phone.

-Won't you dress for your date?- she ask curiously to see that he had a superhero shirt on.

\- Now you have vision problems? I'm already dressed

-I meant ... -She rolled her eyes-Forget it.

-You mean why I'm not using something more elegant- Sheldon asked and she nodded- I already told you that Vanessa will only come to see my comics. What I am using is perfect.

-Yes, you're right.

-And for the clothes you are wearing I will assume that you have a date with your boyfriend -he said before making a face.

-Yeah- they looked at each other for a couple of seconds- Have fun on your date.

-You too.

Amy had just opened the building door when she saw Dave's car parking in front of her.

-Hello-greeting her giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

-Hello Amy-Dave wait for her to put on her seat belt- Are you ready to go? -She looked at the window of her apartment and then at Dave.

-Yes I'm ready.

They arrived at the restaurant and a waiter took them to their table, Dave arranged the chair for her to sit down and Amy thanked her with a smile. The waiter took their order and then withdrew while they continued talking animatedly about her work and his.

Dave was telling her about his math job, when Amy yawned.

-I'm sorry, I know it's boring to talk about math...

-No, no no-said Amy- None of that. It's just that I woke up earlier today than usual and I'm a little tired.

-Oh, I understand- Dave sighed with relief that Amy didn't think he was boring-Why you don't finish your dessert while I ask for the bill and then I take you to your apartment.

-It doesn't bother you? It's still early-she said, checking the time on her watch.

-It's okay. You must rest- She nodded gratefully and continued to eat dessert.

When they returned to Amy's building, Dave opened the car door and helped her out. She was about to say goodbye to him, when she heard a voice behind them.

-Amy! - She turned to see Penny who had been walking hand in hand with Leonard- Hello- said the blonde looking at Dave.

-Hello- said him.

-Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?- Amy blushed. While they have been going out and even kissed a couple of times, but they had not talked about the state of their relationship.

-Yes ... mmm ... he is Dave-she look at her friends- and they are Penny and her husband Leonard Hofstadter.

-Oh, my God. Leonard Hofstadter! -he exclaimed excited- I knew I know you.

-Do you know him?- Penny asked, looking surprised at her husband.

-I…

\- I met him at a conference a long time ago. Obviously someone like him wouldn't remember me, but ... I'm very excited to see him again.

-Anyone like him?-Penny whispered to Amy who looked equally surprised. "Do you know what's going on here?

-No idea.

-Dr. Hofstadter is like a rock star- Dave said, still smiling-What are you doing here Dr. Hofstadter?

-Call me Leonard-Dave smiled even more- And I live in this building.

-Really?- Leonard nodded-I remember you commenting in the conference that you was living with Dr. Cooper and working together." Penny and Amy looked at each other.

-Well, that's how it was. But I got married and ...

-Of course-he look briefly at Penny-I imagine that now you only sees Dr. Cooper at work.

-In fact, he lives in the apartment in front of mine.

\- Did you hear that Amy? Dr. Cooper lives here - he look excitedly towards the building.

-Yes, I know- she said somewhat uncomfortably.

\- Do you think it would be very strange if I go to his apartment and told him how much I admire him?

-Well, he enjoys it when someone praise him-said Penny.

-Excellent! I know you're tired, but you would mind joining me to see Dr. Cooper?

-I don't think it's a good idea.

-Why not? Just a few minutes.

-Well ... Sheldon is my ex-boyfriend-Amy admitted, waiting to see Dave's reaction.

Oh ... that would be awkward, right? - Amy nodded- Well...-he thought for a few seconds- It doesn't matter. Could you introduce me to him?-he ask, smiling again.

-Do you think it's a good idea?- Amy looked surprised while he nodded. -I ... let me think about it. Maybe in a few days I will present him to you. As I told you ... I'm very tired.

-Yes, you're right- he kissed her cheek and shook hands with Penny and then Leonard- It was a pleasure to see you Dr. Hofstadter

-I didn't think it was possible, but it's even weirder than Sheldon-Penny commented as they were in the stairs.

-My kind of boyfriend seems quite in love with my ex. What I am going to do?

-What can you do with two men? - Penny looked at her amused- Have you learned nothing from what I taught you? I'm sure Dave would love the idea-she raised her eyebrows suggestively

-As if Sheldon were to accept something like that. He didn't even want to do it with me.

-Maybe that has changed.

-What are you talking about?

-Don't listen to her- Leonard said- She have a couple of drinks and don't know what she says.

-Leonard.

-Penny- her husband frowned.

-What is going on between you? - Amy asked.

-Nothing. Have a good night - he took Penny's hand and almost drag her to their apartment.

Amy moved her head. It had been a very strange day, she thought as she opened the door without knowing what she would see on the other side.

 **Hey! I'm going to go out of town for a few days so I wanted to update before I go and wish you a Merry Christmas to everyone! Thank you all for reading and commenting.**


	23. Chapter 23

Amy opened her eyes in surprise as she looked towards the sofa where Sheldon was sitting in his spot and Vanessa was in the place that used to be hers, but that was not all, Vanessa was leaning towards Sheldon and it seemed they were kissing.

Amy felt a lump in her throat and thought it was best to get out of there and run to her friend's apartment. She tried to open the door without making a noise, but in her desperation to leave quickly she did not realize that her bag was open and several of her belongings fell to the floor.

-Shit- whisper. She turned back and saw Vanessa and Sheldon looking at her- I ... I'm sorry, I don't ... wanted to interrupt you.

-Let me help you- Vanessa crouched to help Amy collect her things.

-Thanks-said Amy. She take her lipstick that was the only thing left on the floor and stood up-I'm going ... I'm going to Penny's apartment and you can continue with your date.

-That's not necessary, Amy-Sheldon stood up and she could tell that he was wearing his Spock ears- Vanessa is leaving.

-Oh ... -It was the only thing she said.

-And now if you're excuse me-Sheldon pointed towards the door that at that moment was blocked by Amy's body.

-Yes, of course- she stepped aside and watched as Sheldon opened the door.

-It was a very pleasant night- Amy hear Sheldon say from where she was.

-Yes, it was- Vanessa smiled and Amy could see that today she looked even more beautiful than the inner day. Amy looked at her clothes and was grateful to have agreed to change clothes so there was not much difference between her clothes and Vanessa's. But the difference was that Vanessa was tall, blonde and thin and she was ... she.

-Well ... -Sheldon was silent for a few seconds and he noticed that Vanessa's expression changed to one he knew very well. Only that he had only seen it in the face of the person who was currently in the kitchen - Have a good night - he said and immediately closed the door so he did not notice Vanessa's face of disappointment.

-What's up?-she ask when she saw Sheldon's panic face.

-We are friends, right? -Amy nodded without understanding why Sheldon was asking that- And friends can share details of their ... dates with their friends, isn't?

-I guess- Amy replied with a shrug. She didn't want to hear in detail how amazing his date with Vanessa had been.

-I think ... I think she wanted to kiss me.

-I don't know why you're so surprised, after all you were ...

-It's our first date! What kind of people kiss on the first date?

-You two, for example- she said bitterly, remembering what she had seen when she got home.

-What the hell are you talking about, woman?

-You were kissing when I got home.-She crossed her arms and looked at something annoying Sheldon.

-Don't you know me at all? Why on earth would I kiss a woman I just met? I have no idea where her mouth has been!-he exclaim indignantly, as Amy began to laugh.- What's so funny?

-I thought you were kissing.- Amy was relieved and Sheldon rolled his eyes at how ridiculous it sounded that he was kissing Vanessa ... and on their first date. -So why was Vanessa leaning and almost on top of you?

-She was helping me to compose my ears- he replied pointing towards Spock's ears.

-Oh ...

-You still haven't answered my question- he reminded her and Amy looked confused.-What kind of people kiss on the first date?

-Basically every couple that goes out on a date.-Sheldon grimaced in disgust and a few seconds later opened his eyes.

-That means Dave and you ...

-Yes-admitted Amy without knowing why that made her feel guilty- But we have only kissed a couple of times.

-Well, I have no interest in kissing Vanessa.

-You can tell her that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are off the table-Amy joked and saw Sheldon smile.

-Maybe I will.

The next day Amy was working at Leonard's desk, when Penny and Bernadette entered the apartment and almost dragged her to the other apartment even though she told them she had a lot of work to do.

-What is so important as not to let me finish my work? - Amy complained as she looked around. She noticed that there was a bottle of wine on the table in front of the TV and another in the kitchen. She wouldn't get out of there soon.

-Penny was telling me about last night-Amy frowned- And I need you to give me all the details.

-About what?

-Don't lie, Amy. I want to know everything about your new boyfriend being in love with your ex.

-It's not funny.

-Yes, it is- Bernadette chuckled- Please.

-Well- she sigh resigned- Although there is not much to tell.

-Didn't you know that Dave admires Sheldon?- Asked Penny.

-Of course not! If I had known ...

-You won't say you're thinking of break up with him- Bernadette interrupted her.

-Well I don't know. But I think it will be uncomfortable for everyone if I continue with him.

-For everyone or for you?-Amy took a sip of the wine to avoid responding. But her friends seemed not to give up.

-Please, can we change the subject? I still don't make a decision, but when I do, you two will be the first to know, ok?-They both agreed.

-Howie mentioned that Sheldon had a date with a woman yesterday- said Bernadette and Penny almost spit out the wine.

-What?! Leonard said nothing to me. Do you know who she is?- she ask looking at Bernadette who shook his head.

-I know about her- said Amy and the blondes looked at her.

-Why didn't you tell us anything?- Penny asked after Amy told them about the test and how she had met the woman. Amy simply shrugged. -Is she pretty?

-Howard says she's very beautiful-Bernadette said and Penny noticed some jealousy in her tone of voice.

-Yes- confirm Amy-She also likes comics and science.

-Sounds like the perfect woman for Sheldon- Bernadette commented without thinking. Penny nudged her slightly and looked at Amy's expression- What I tried to say ...

-No. It's okay. Sheldon deserves to be happy and she seems very nice-Amy smiled slightly- I'm happy for him.

-Are you serious?- Penny asked and she nodded.-Honey, we're your friends and you can tell us the truth.

-I'm telling the truth-she said, raising her voice.

-Then why are you almost screaming? -Amy stood up and turned her back on her friends.

-Fine. You're right-she turned around and looked at her friends- I'm upset! Vanessa is tall, thin, and likes the same things as Sheldon. And yesterday I arrived at the apartment I thought they were kissing and Sheldon looked so happy ... I should feel good that he have someone but instead I was angry, sad or I don't know ... I just knew I wanted to run away from there.

-What did you do?- Asked Bernadette, taking her hand.

-Try to leave but I made noise, they saw me and ... -Amy sigh- Sheldon said that Vanessa was already leaving and bothered me even more because I thought that the kiss I saw was goodbye kiss and I was angry that it would have taken him years to kiss me after our dates and he kissed her in the first date.

-Oh Ames...

-But I was wrong. Sheldon explained to me that they weren't kissing and that he had no intention of kissing her and I felt so relieved - she wiped a tear with the back of her hand - Am I very selfish in expecting that Sheldon has no sexual interest in another woman? As he didn't had when he was with me.

-Well, I'm not sure about Sheldon having no sexual interest.

\- What are you talking about? - Amy asked.

-I… I promised... I wouldn't tell you anything- said Penny, biting her lip.

-Is that what you told me about?- Bernadette and Penny looked at each other.

-Yes.

-Well, I change my mind. I think we should tell her-Bernadette said with a smile.

-I promised Leonard I wouldn't tell her," Penny reminded to Bernadette.

-But I don't, so I'll tell her.

-Tell me what?- Amy asked.

-Sheldon has lately shown that he is physically attracted ... to you.

-It's a good joke. But tell me what you have to tell me.

-Bernadette is not kidding. I'm sure Sheldon wants you.

-Yes, of course -said she- And also the sky is green.

-It's true Amy.

-Sheldon showed no sexual desire for me the entire time we were together. Why do you think he desires me now?

-Perhaps it is your new wardrobe or living together or I don't know. But I've seen the way he looks at you and a couple of days ago when I was joking that he should help you bathe ... I could see a lump in his pants.

-That ... that can mean anything- Amy said, refusing to believe what her friends were telling her.

-Maybe. But I assure you, Sheldon desires you.

-He...he's with Vanessa.

-They've only had one- Penny reminded her.

-And you're thinking of break up with Dave ... maybe...this a new opportunity to you two and... you should talk with him and get back together-Bernadette suggested.

A couple of days passed and Amy was still thinking about what her friends had said about Sheldon. They had never lied to her, but she thought it was incredible to believe that after not being together, Sheldon began to show desire for her.

She hadn't even thought about Dave until that morning she received a message from him. She felt a little bad about not communicating with him since their date the other date, so she opened the message immediately, just to roll her eyes when she read that he was asking if she had already decided to introduce Sheldon and that that day he was available to met Sheldon. She shook her head and left the cell phone on the table without bothering to answer.

That night Sheldon was having another date with Vanessa in his apartment and Sheldon was teaching her how to play 3d chess when someone knocked on the door.

-Could you open? I have to go to the bathroom- Sheldon asked as he stood up. Vanessa nodded and walked towards the door.

-Hi- she said when she saw the man in the hallway.

-Hello-said the stranger- Is Amy at home?

 **Last chapter of the year ! I wish you to have an excellent start to the year, and to achieve all the goals and everything you set. I know I always say it, but thanks for reading and commenting. I hope to update in a week. Love, Gis.**


	24. Chapter 24

-Excuse me, but ... Who are you? -Asked Vanessa.

-Oh, how rude I am. I had to introduce myself first- the stranger extended a hand- I'm Dave Gibbs. Amy's boyfriend.

-Vanessa Bennet- replied the blonde with a smile, of the way Sheldon talked about Amy, she thought that Sheldon was in love with her and that maybe there was something between them, but now that she knew Amy had a boyfriend, she felt calm- I think Amy is in her room.

-Are you friends with her?

-I'm...I'm on a date...with her roommate- Vanessa explained but she wasn't sure if Dave knew that his girlfriend lived with another man.

-Are you dating Dr. Cooper?- Dave's smile grew even bigger.

-Something like that.

-And he's here?

-Yes… he's in the bathroom.

-Oh my god-Dave looked excitedly down the hall as he ran his hands through his hair- What does my hair look like?

-Looks well- Vanessa looked at him somewhat uncomfortably without knowing how to interpret the attitude of that man- Do you want me to look for Amy?

-What? Oh, Amy. Yeah right.

-Ok-she turned back waiting for Amy to magically appear but there was no sign of her and Sheldon didn't seem to be leaving the bathroom soon- Sit down while I'm going to look for her- she signaled towards the sofa and that man let out a shriek of emotion.

-Thanks-he walks to the sofa- Where would Dr. Cooper sit?- Dave ask excitedly but Vanessa ignored him.

-How strange he is- she whispered as she walked to Amy's room. She knock on Amy's door.

-Yes?- Amy said somewhat confused to see that it was Vanessa who had knocked. The blonde looked her up and down. Amy was wearing a tank top and a short.

\- Is that your pajamas? -Asked Vanessa.

-Yes, why? - Amy crossed her arms somewhat annoying. Vanessa had come to her room to complain about her pajamas?

-I'm sorry- the blonde shook her head slightly- What I meant is that your boyfriend is in the living room and I was surprised to see that you are about to sleep.

-Boyfriend?

-Yes, he told me his name is Dave, isn't he your boyfriend?

-Well ... -Amy sigh- I'm going to change. Could you tell him I am going in a few minutes?- Vanessa nodded and Amy thanked her.

When Amy appeared in the living room she could see that Vanessa was sitting on the white sofa, Sheldon was in his spot and Dave on the other side of the sofa.

-And then, I don't know if you remember, but you said my question was stupid and obvious...

-It was the nicest thing I said to anyone there- Sheldon interrupted and Dave smiled.

-I can't believe you remember me.

-I have eidetic memory. I remember everything.

-Wow, that is ... wow-Dave looked at Sheldon with adoration and Amy cleared her throat to notice her presence- Oh, hello Amy. I hadn't seen that you were there.

-What are you doing here? -she ask trying not to let them notice the discomfort in her voice.

-Well, you know I wanted to see Dr... -Dave noticed that Amy frowned- wanted to see you.

-Of course- she turned to Sheldon who clearly didn't understand what was happening and to Vanessa who looked somewhat uncomfortable and then look at Dave- We have to talk.

-Yes, I'm just going to say goodbye to Dr...

-Now-she opened the door of the apartment and went out. Dave looked briefly at Sheldon and then followed Amy.

-What was all that? -Asked Vanessa once they were alone.

-I have no idea- Sheldon replied.

-So, Amy's boyfriend is a big fan of you.

-I didn't know, I did not know him. It's the first time that I see him.

-Amy and he have been dating for a short time?- Sheldon nodded. And Vanessa was thoughtful for a few seconds until she realized that Sheldon was speaking-Sorry, what did you say?

-It's your turn to move-he said, pointing toward the chess game.

It hadn't been nor half an hour when Amy re-entered the apartment.

-That was a quick date- Sheldon said when he saw her.

\- It wasn't a date -she said walking towards her room.

\- She looked sad. Do you think they argued?-Asked Vanessa, looking at Sheldon who was seeing where Amy had gone.

-Yes, she looked sad- he stood up- I'll go to talk to her.

-And are you going to leave me here alone?! - she exclaim something annoying.

-That wouldn't be right, isn't? - Vanessa shook her head.

-That's what I thought- he took Vanessa's bag and give it to her- I'll accompany you to the door.

-Are you telling me to leave?

-I thought it was obvious.

-You are amazing!

-Thanks- Sheldon said without noticing the sarcasm in Vanessa's voice- It was a pleasant evening. We must repeat it soon - then Sheldon closed the door in her face.

Amy was lying on her bed facing the ceiling when she heard that Sheldon was outside her door. She ran her left hand over her face while with her right she grabbed her glasses and put her on.

-What happened? -she ask him when she opened the door.

-Were you crying? -Sheldon entered her room and looked at her.

-Sure, you can come in- she said surprised, since Sheldon always waited she would tell him what could enter to the room.

-Were you crying?- Sheldon repeated looking at her as if he were evaluating her.

-No. Why do you think that?

-You went out with Dave and you came back soon and you looked sad. Vanessa thinks maybe he and you argued.

-I...I broke up with Dave.

-Oh...So you're sad because you wanted to be with him and now you won't see it? -Sheldon asked.

-I'm...I don't know...I don't know how I feel. And to answer you, I didn't want it. Not yet. I liked it and thought things could work between us.

-But not anymore? -Amy shook her head -Can I ask why?

-I ... I'd rather not answer that.

-Why?- Amy looked away. -Does it have something to do with me?

-Yes- Amy was silent for a few seconds and then added- Maybe you noticed that he is very fan of your work in physics.

\- Does that bother you?

\- At first I thought it was strange that my boyfriend was a fan of my ex ... but I was thinking and decided that I would continue my relationship with him, today after several days without speaking, he sent me a message and the thing he ask was if I had thought about introducing him to you...He appeared here without me knowing and when I went to the living room he didn't even notice my presence and that reminded me-he took a few steps back and hit the door- ... that reminded me when you and I used to be a couple and you ignored me while we were on a date for be working or thinking about your video games.

-Amy ...

-And I don't want to feel that again. It's not nice to see that the person you're dating is interested in something much more than you-admitted Amy about to cry.

-I'm sorry I was such a terrible boyfriend-Sheldon said after a few seconds of silence.

-You weren't so terrible- Amy noticed that Sheldon seemed truly sorry.

-But you just said...

-I know what I said. And while there were situations in our relationship that were not good, there were many others that were good.

-I feel the need to give you a hug. Is it okay for you?- Amy nodded as Sheldon walked over to her and put her arms around her.

-Where is Vanessa?- Amy asked, separating from him after a couple of minutes of being hugging each other.

-She went home.

\- So early? - she raised her eyebrow.

-Yes. You seemed sad and I wanted to come talk to you, but she didn't want to be alone in the living room so...- he shrugged.

-Did you tell her to leave?

-Yes.

-Sheldon, that was rude.

-Why?

-She's your ... date. You can't leave her alone or tell her to leave in the middle of a date.

-She would think she is not important to me-he said and Amy nodded.-I see. -Sheldon walked to the door and then turned to look at Amy- You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met and any man would be lucky to be with you ... Dave and I are fools for not valuing you as you deserve.

-Sheldon, I need to tell you ... -Amy bit her lip- I ... - Sheldon's cell phone started ringing - Are you going to answer?

-No. Probably is Vanessa who is wondering if I'm going to participate in the Dungeons and Dragons contest next week- he said without stop looking at her- What did you want to say to me?

-I ... I hope things work between you and Vanessa.

-Oh ... thanks-Sheldon kissed her on the cheek and then ran to his room.

-Thanks for coming-Sheldon said when he stepped aside for Vanessa to enter the apartment.

-You said you wanted to apologize for something-Sheldon indicated her to sit down.

-Yes. Amy helped me to figure out that yesterday I behaved rudely with you and I want to apologize to you.

-I accept your apologies-Sheldon smiled- But I must admit that it bothered me a little that you told me to leave so you could talk to your roommate.

-Well, Amy is very important to me and she needs... said Sheldon.

\- How important? - asked Vanessa. Shedidn't know if Sheldon would tell her the truth or lie.

-She is one of the most important women for me, along with my mother, my sister and my Meemaw- Sheldon answered with all sincerity and Vanessa frowned- Did I say something wrong?

-Sheldon, tell me the truth. There is or there was something bewteen...

-Hi Vanessa-greeting Amy appearing in the living room.

-Hello-said something annoyed by the interruption and Amy noticed.

-Do not worry about me. I'm going out.

\- Will you go on a date with your boyfriend?

-Oh no. I broke up with Dave- she answered naturally- I will go out with Penny. Our friend and neighbor.

-Have fun-she said with a fake smile. She liked Sheldon quite a lot and didn't like the idea that Amy was single. What if something happened between them? she asked herself.

-It's still early, but what do you think if we order something for dinner?-Sheldon asked. And Vanessa didn't know if he did it to change the subject, but she decided that she would leave it for the moment.

-Why don't we go to a restaurant for dinner?

-Very well-Sheldon said after a few seconds-But there are some things you should know before we choose which restaurant we will go to.-He began to explain everything he liked and didn't like about a restaurant. It had been around 15 minutes and it didn't seem like he was going to end soon.

-I changed my mind. We better order something for dinner and stay here.

-Excellent.

-I would like to eat a hamburger- she commented.

-That's not possible. Today is Chinese food.

-What? - she spend the next few minutes listening to what food Sheldon ate every day- And your friends accept that you always decide what to eat? - Asked surprised.

-At the beginning it was difficult that they accepted but now they are used to it-Sheldon smiled.

\- And your ex girlfriends also accepted it?

-I've only had one girlfriend.

\- Really? - Vanessa was even more surprised. Sheldon was 35 years old according to his profile in the test. And he was intelligent and quite attractive, something peculiar but still...

-Yes, only Amy.

-Amy? -Sheldon nodded- Your roommate?

-Yes. She is the only Amy we both know-he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

-That means ... do you live with your ex girlfriend?


	25. Chapter 25

-You're kidding, right?- Vanessa said laughing slightly.

-No. Amy is my ex girlfriend.

-Then why do you live with her?-she turned around as she was looking something with her eyes. -Is it some kind of social experiment and this is being filmed?

-No. My friends forbade Amy and I to do this kind of experiments a long time ago- he shrugged while Vanessa looked at him even more confused - And she lives here with me because the building where she lived was burned and...

-And why didn't she go to her parents' house? Or someone else's house? -She interrupted him.

-She has never had a good relationship with her mother and our friends live in small places or there are more people living with them.

-And you don't think it's a strange thing to live with your ex-girlfriend?- She asked, still unable to understand. Sheldon frowned. He was getting tired of hearing so many questions about his decision of Amy to live with him.

-Well, no. The truth is that Amy has been the best roommate I have ever had. It's even better than Leonard-he added- And I hope we can change the subject.

-You can't tell me that you live with your ex and not expect me to have many questions about it.

-Why?

-Why? Do you still wonder about it? - Sheldon nodded and Vanessa looked at him somewhat exasperated- Sheldon I'm not sure how long had you with Amy...

-5 years

-5 years! - she exclaimed surprised- Don't tell me you were married - she said sarcastically.

-No- Vanessa sigh relieved- But I was going to ask her to marry me, only that she broke up with me before I could do it.

-Oh my god-she stood up to get away a little.

-What's the matter?-Sheldon asked confused.

-Sheldon, all the time you talk about how amazing Amy is and I thought it was pretty friendship that Amy and you had, but now you tell me that you were together for 5 years and that you wanted to marry her ... which means that you are probably still in love with her- she hope Sheldon would deny it or confirm it but he kept quiet- Tell me! -she said louder than she would have wanted.

-I...No...Amy is just my friend and there is nothing between us-replied Sheldon after a few seconds in silence.

\- What if she told you she wants to come back with you?

-It won't happen- he assure her.

-But if it happened, what would you say to her?

-I don't know-he answered honestly and saw Vanessa make a face- I think it's not the answer you wanted to hear.

-No- she ran a hand over her face and sat down on the couch again- Sheldon, I like you a lot, and I will not deny that there are a couple of...things of yours that I think are somewhat rare, although I could accept them ... but I do not want to continue with this while I fear that at any moment you will get back together with Amy.

-I like you too, more than many people I've met. And I repeat that there is nothing between Amy and me - Vanessa evaluated him with her eyes. Sheldon had been terribly sincere with her from the moment they met and didn't think he was lying to her at that moment.

-Okay. I believe you-she said after thinking carefully.

-Then can we continue with our date?

-Wait, Sheldon. Before we continue with this...

-What?

-To be completely sure about us- she pointed at Sheldon and then she pointed at herself- I will do something for you and you... you have to do something for me.

-I think it's fair -he said nodding in agreement.

-I will accept that you decide what to eat and where to eat, you can make the schedules you want and choose the programs you want to watch-Sheldon smiled. Every time he liked the deal he was about to do- But in return you should ask Amy to move to another place.

.

A few days later everyone was having dinner at Sheldon and Amy's apartment. Although Sheldon was not there but in his room. They were talking about Siri when Sheldon appeared in the room.

-Good news, I have an extra ticket to go to the aquarium on Thanksgiving. Who wants it? -Sheldon asked with a smile looking at his friends who seemed very entertaining looking at the food that was on their plates- You will realize that you won't be alone, I will be with you all the time.

-Sheldon, Why did you buy 3 tickets? -Asked Howard looking up from his plate.

-I just buy two tickets. Mine and this one - he responded while waving the ticket in his hand.

-Well, then tell your girlfriend to accompany you- Penny looked up and managed to see Amy make a face- That's one of the reasons you made us look for her on the internet -said Howard and Raj nodded.

-She can't go with me.

-Will she spend thanksgiving with her family? - asked Leonard. Suddenly everyone seemed more interested in him than in their meals, since everyone was watching him.

-I have no idea what her plans will be.

-Sheldon, we've told you that you should be more interested in knowing about the person you're dating- Raj reminded him.

-I have no idea what her plans will be... -he repeated and then added- Because she broke up with me- Amy almost spit out her drink and Bernadette patted her on the back with one hand.

-Sheldon, What did you do to her?

-I did nothing to her- he replied with a frown.

-Then, why doshe broke up with you?

-Vanessa wanted ... -he look sideways at Amy who was cleaning her mouth with a napkin- she wanted me to make some changes in my schedules and I wasn't going to allow that.

-Are you crazy? That woman is beautiful and loves comics! I would have done anything she asked.

-What did you say? -Bernadette looked at her husband who shrank in his seat.

-I ... I was kidding honey.

-We'll talk when we get home.

-But it was just one jok... -Bernadette glared at him and Howard swallowed- Whatever you say, Bernie-he look at his friends who chuckled- You better not say anything or I tell your women what you said about Vanessa

-What did Leonard say?-Penny asked looking at Howard and then at her husband who suddenly seemed very interested in the floor.

-You can fix your marital problems elsewhere -Sheldon said- The important thing right now is that I need someone to accompany me to the aquarium.

-I can accompany you, if you tell me everything that happened with Vanessa- Penny offered with a smile.

-Thanks, but I have no interest in continuing to talk about her.

-Then good luck finding someone to go with you- Penny continued eating.

-Amy?

-I promised my mother I would spend the day with them," Amy said, making a face of disgust.

-Leonard?

-I'd go with you but everyone will come home and Penny and I have to prepare dinner.

-Bernadette?

-Raj, Emily and I will go to a community dining room to help.

-I'll go with them too-Howard said before Sheldon asked. He sat in his place and looked at his ticket discouraged.

-Do you really want to go?- Amy asked when all her friends had gone to their homes.

-Yes, I even looked out a lot of interesting facts about thanksgiving and aquariums- he shrugged- Although I guess I'll have to wait a year to be able to tell someone.

-I will go with you.

\- But what about spending the day with your parents?

-We can go to the aquarium early and be there for a while, then I leave you here to spend the day with our friends and I will go to my parents' house.

-Would you do that for me?

-Of course-Amy smiled at him. Sheldon felt like hugging her, and that was what he did. Amy was surprised but a second later she hugged him back.

.

On Thanksgiving's day Amy woke up early. She dressed and prepared breakfast but there was no sign of Sheldon anywhere. She call him to know where he was but he told him not to worry and that he would see her in her car.

-Hello- said Sheldon, entering Amy's car.

-Hi- Sheldon leaned down and kissed her on the cheek- Where were you?-she ask as she watch him fasten his seat belt.

-I went to buy some gloves. I sense that this is the year I finally will touch a starfish-Amy laughed at that- I'm glad you'll be with me to see it.

-I'm glad too- Amy looked in the rearview mirror to see if there were no cars coming and a second later she started driving.

They were talking about different topics for a while until Sheldon began to ask if there was much left to get to the aquarium because he was hungry. Amy told him that there were a bag of Cheerios in the glove compartment and he began to eat in silence.

-Sheldon, there is something I wanted to ask you- Amy said when she noticed that Sheldon had finished eating.

-What do you want to know? -he take a bottle of purell from the pocket of his sweater to clean his hands.

-Tell me why you broke up with Vanessa- Sheldon opened his mouth to answer but Amy interrupted- The real reason and not what you said yesterday.

-So you realized I was lying -he said, making a face.

-Yes-I wait a few seconds but he was still quiet -Well?

-I ... I don't want to tell you.

-Sheldon, I told you the reason I broke up with Dave, it's just fair that you tell me why you broke up with Vanessa.

-As always, you're right-he accept reluctantly- It's okay. I will tell you the truth- Shedon took a deep breath- I broke up with Vanessa because I told her that you and I had been a couple which annoyed her...

-It's ... it's understandable -said Amy looking at him sideways.

-And she wanted me to ask you to move to another place.

-Oh...

-But don't worry, I told her that you could live with me as long as you wanted.

-I guess that annoyed her- Amy said trying not to sound so cheerful.

-Yes. After that she told me that I had to choose between her and you…and... I will always choose you first — Amy couldn't help but turn to see Sheldon. That was all she ever had wanted. That Sheldon gave her priority and not for granted as he did when they were together- I remind you that you're driving.

-I'm sorry-Amy looked forward- Thank you Sheldon. But are you sure you don't want to go back to Vanessa? I could find another place to live.

-No. I'm happy living with you- he said and Amy bit her lip. If only he had told her all of that months ago ...

The visit to the aquarium had been interesting. The food had been pretty bad, but the tour around the aquarium and the games that Sheldon and she had invented had been quite fun. It reminded her of the time they used to go to the zoo when they were a couple.

While the visit to her parents had not been as bad as she thought it would be. Her mother had behaved and even seemed glad to see that she had gone to visit and not canceled last minute.

She was about to reach her apartment when she made a decision. She parked her car in front of the building and climbed almost running up the stairs wishing her friends had already left.

-How was it with your parents?- Sheldon asked when he saw her enter. Amy smiled internally to see that he was alone.

-It was fine...By the way I have to tell you something-Sheldon nodded in signal that he was listening- I really enjoyed spending the morning with you.

I enjoy it, too- said Sheldon, smiling at her.

-I'm glad to hear that because ... maybe I'm ready for us to be together again.

-Oh ... I thought you broke up with me because I was a terrible boyfriend.

-But you have changed a lot since we broke up -she assured him- Every day you show me how much I mean to you...and I hoped that...

-Amy...you really mean a lot to me... and things between us are great at the moment and I'm afraid that if we are a couple again... I'll ruin it again and you won't want to see me again.

-I'm scared too, but I'm sure ...

-I think the best is that things continue as they are.

-Oh ... -Amy began to feel the tears accumulating in her eyes -It's fine. I...I understand.

-Amy...

-I'll be in my room- she said before running to her room because she couldn't stop the tears any longer.


	26. Chapter 26

Sheldon stood in the middle of the room without knowing what to do. He looked at the door as he thought about whether he should go find Leonard and Penny to help him and give him ideas of what to do next.

But he doesn't walked to the door, instead he walked to Amy's room. He had noticed that she was about to cry and it was his fault, so it was he who should try to comfort her, although he didn't know how he could do it, but at least he should try.

He stood in front of the door and knocked three times, as was his custom.

-What do you want Sheldon? -Amy asked without doing any movement to go to open the door.

-I want ... -Sheldon began to think that he really didn't know what he wanted-Open the door, I know you're crying.

-I'm not.

-Amy, please ... -He hear her stand up and a second later the door opened- Can I come in?

-Do what you want.- Sheldon pursed his lips slightly but entered the room.

-Do you want ... do you want me to prepare a hot beverage? I'm sure that will help you feel better.

-I don't need your stupid hot beverage-she said angrily.

-I'm sorry-Sheldon looked at the floor- I just want to help.

-No...I'm sorry, Sheldon-Amy said after a few seconds.-It's just that I'm ... I don't know how to describe what I feel right now.

-Are you mad at me because I told you we should remain friends?

-No...Yes...I don't know... I'm confused. The way you've treated me lately and everything Bernadette and Penny told me made me think that you...

-What did they tell you?- Sheldon interrupted.

-They ... what they told me is not important. They were wrong.

-Is it about us? -Sheldon sat next to Amy and looked her in the eye.

\- It doesn't matter anymore - she answered. She bit her lip to avoid crying.

-But…

-You better go - Amy stood up and opened the door to her room.

-I won't leave you. You're sad. I can see it in your eyes - he stroked her cheek and Amy closed her eyes tightly but still a tear escaped from her eye.

-Please, leave- she cleaned the tear with the back of her hand and smile, or at least she tried.- I promise that tomorrow everything will be fine between us ... I'll be fine.

-Amy- he wanted to take her hand but she stepped aside.

-Good evening, Sheldon.

-Good evening, Amy- he said after a few seconds. He passed her and turned to look at her, but before he could say anything else, she closed the door in his face.

Sheldon went to his room and began to perform his daily routine before bedtime, when he finished he realized that Amy was still awake and crying. He think about going to see her, but he remembered that she had asked him to leave her alone, so he tried to sleep, although it was in vain.

After many laps on the bed, Sheldon decided that it was best to prepare some tea. He was putting on his slippers when he heard the apartment door close. He went to Amy's room to ask if she had also heard the noise from the door, but when he arrived he saw that she wasn't there.

After checking the entire apartment he realized that Amy had left. Which worried him because it was too late and he had no idea where she could go. He call her several times but she didn't answer.

-Where were you?- Sheldon asked when she entered the apartment almost an hour later.

-I went shopping- she replied, raising the bag a little so that Sheldon could see it.

-Alcohol?- He frowned when he realized what she was carrying. -I don't think it's appropriate for you to drink at this hour.

-You are not my father, nor my husband, nor anyone to tell me if I can drink or not.

-I am your friend…

-Then friend -she said with emphasis on the last word- You can drink with me.

-You know very well that I don't like alcohol.

-More to me- she smiled at him strangely and then started walking towards her room.

-Don't you need a glass? -he ask to see that she only carried the bottle.

-No- she take out the bottle and Sheldon noticed that she had already drunk a little.

-You shouldn't have driven in your state.

-Relax-she teased- I've drink with Penny for years and I assure you this- shook the bottle a little- It's nothing.

Sheldon followed her back to her room but she closed the door in his face again. He had no choice but to return to his room and try to sleep. He think it would take a long time but he fell asleep seconds after lay on his bed.

He opened his eyes suddenly, he didn't know that he had woken him up. It was still a couple of hours before dawn, when he heard screams in the next room. Amy was probably having a nightmare for what he ran into her room.

He try to grab her hands so he can stroke her hair and calm her, but in doing so she hit him on the cheek. Sheldon moved away from the bed a little and touched the place where Amy had hit him. He thought about going to look for his friends to help him, but Amy's screams got louder.

Carefully, Sheldon held both of Amy's hands with one hand, had to put his leg over hers because she had begun to kick, and with the free hand he stroked her hair.

After a couple of minutes, Amy finally began to calm down. What Sheldon deeply thanked, because the constant movement of Amy's legs between his had caused him an erection. He closed his eyes and tried to relax so that the erection disappeared, but nothing he thought seemed to work because Amy kept moving her legs against his...

-Sheldon- he opened his eyes immediately and saw Amy watching him. He try to separate his legs from hers but it was too late since she turned to see the bulge in his pants. He did not know who of the two swallowed or if they had been both- What ... what are you doing here?

-You ... you had a nightmare-Sheldon released her and tried to stand up but Amy grabbed him by the arm and didn't let him get off the bed-I was just trying to help you.

-And I thank you- she said before kissing him. Sheldon couldn't say he was surprised that Amy was kissing him. He had seen her gaze seconds before and knew what was going to happen, then why didn't he stop her? That was wrong. She was drunk. And that felt ... very good.

-Stop thinking- she said. She sat on his lap and Sheldon put a hand on her waist and ran the other hand between her hair to get her closer. They had kissed many times as if they were randy teenegers, but none of those times felt like this...as if he wanted to rip Amy's clothes off and ...

-What are you ... doing?- Sheldon asked scared to see that Amy had reached into his pants. He took her hand and stopped her.

-I want you, Sheldon. I want to have coitus with you.

-No... we can't.

-I know you want me. Penny told me and I didn't believe her, but now ... -Amy touched Sheldon's erection over his pants- I'm watching this.

-Yes- he admitted after a few seconds. Amy looked surprised, she thought he would deny it or run to his room- I have feelings for you that can not be explained otherwise ... the only conclusion is that I also want to have coitus with you- Amy smiled and was going to kiss him again but he stopped her- But we can't keep up with this.

-Why not?

-You're... -Sheldon looked at the floor where the bottle was completely empty- drunk and it would not be right. I will not abuse you.

-You won't abuse me. I want this!-Sheldon took her by the waist and for a second Amy thought she had convinced him, but instead he lowered her of his lap.

\- Tomorrow that you are sober...we can talk about everything that happened today and together...we will decide what to do, ok?

-All right -said Amy and Sheldon nodded with relief- But ... Can you do something for me before you leave?

-Yes-replied, standing by the bed.

-Kiss Me.

-Amy ...

-Just going to be a kiss. I promise.

-Fine- Sheldon licked his lips and then leaned down to kiss Amy for a few seconds. When they separated he kissed her forehead and helped her with her blanket. Amy fell asleep immediately and he went to take a long shower.

Although he had hardly slept at all, Sheldon woke up at his usual time. He stared at the ceiling thinking about what he would say to Amy. When he told her that he wanted to remain his friend, he was really thinking about fulfilling it, but after what they did in her room ... he wasn't so sure.

He went to the kitchen and prepared his breakfast. As he imagined that Amy wasn't yet to wake up he decided to prepare something for her to eat and juice for the hangover she would surely have.

An hour later Sheldon was watching TV although he continually turned to look down the hall in case Amy had woken up. Minutes later she appeared in the room, still wearing her pajamas and was somewhat disheveled. Sheldon was reminded of the first time he saw her with a hangover by video call.

-How do you feel? -He asked her.

-I feel like my head is going to explode- Amy sat down and put her head on the kitchen island.

-I made you breakfast.- Sheldon poured the juice into a glass.

-Thank you very much.-She raised her head and watched as Sheldon looked for a spoon. He gave it to her and she began to eat while he sat in front of her and watched her silently.

-It was very tasty-she commented when she finished eating- Thank you. I feel better already- she smiled and Sheldon smiled back.

-I'm glad to hear that- Amy stood up to wash the plate and glass while Sheldon went to his spot.

-What are you watching?- She asked sitting next to him a few minutes later.

-The young titans-replied before turning off the TV.

-Why did you turn it off? It wasn't over yet.

-We must talk about what happened yesterday- Sheldon said looking into her eyes.

-No need to talk about it- she looked away -You were very clear about it.

-Yes, I told you we would talk about what happened.

-No. You didn't do it. But don't worry, I accept your decision and everything is fine between us. We can still be friends.

-But ... -Sheldon took her face with one hand for her to look at him- I thought...

-What?- Amy looked at Sheldon confused.

-What is the last thing you remember about last night?

-Well ... -Amy closed her eyes trying to remember- I went to buy alcohol, you said I shouldn't drink, I went to my room and ... that's all.

-You don't remember it- said Sheldon, looking at her sadly. This was definitely like the first time he had seen Amy drink. She kissed him and the next day she didn't remember about it.

-Remember what?

-You…

-Me what?- She asked curiously.

-It doesn't matter… I'm glad we can continue being friends.-He got up to go to his room, but Amy ran and stood in front of him to stop him.

-Sheldon, please. Tell me what happened last night.

 **Hello! Fun fact: The scene where Sheldon tells Amy to remain friends and then Amy's nightmare is basically the reason I wrote this story.**

 **I hope to update next Saturday.**


	27. Chapter 27

-What happened last night?- Amy put both hands on her hip while waiting for Sheldon's answer.

-No..Nothing- he answered looking at the floor.

-Sheldon, we both know you're not good at lying. Tell me what happened- he continued looking at the floor- Do we ... kiss?

-Why do you think that happened?- Sheldon asked, hoping she was remembering about last night.

-No- she admitted. -But that was what happened the first time I drank and...-she shrugged.-Was that what happened?

-Actually we ...- Sheldon was about to tell him what had happened between them when the apartment door opened and both saw Penny enter.

-Hello guys-salute she oblivious to what was happening among her neighbors. She left a box on the kitchen island and look at her friend. Why are you still in pajamas?

-What's wrong with it?

-It's almost noon.

-Oh ... well, I woke up a while ago.

-Are you sick?

-Just a little tired.

-Will you still help me, right?-Amy looked at her confused. -You told me you would help me prepare the food for the game.

-Game? What game? -Asked Sheldon, who had sat down again is his spot, grateful that the blonde had interrupted them.-I want to play.

-The baseball game with my coworkers- Penny replied.

-I thought it would be something more interesting- he said while grabbing the control to turn on the television.-Don't count on me for that.

-The game is for the people of my work and our couples, but you can help us prepare the food.

-Here I am very well, thanks- began to change the channels to see if he found something interesting so he didn't see when his friend roll her eyes.

-Well, stay watching TV, but I warn you that we will leave in two hours.

-I don't plan to go- Sheldon grimaced at the thought of going out, sunning and sweating.

-Do you plan to miss seeing Leonard and Howard playing terribly?

-What are you talking about?- Sheldon asked, looking with slight interest.

-They are also going to play and you know how terrible they are ... I'm sure you'll find it fun.

-Maybe, but it's very hot and ...

-I'll buy you a hot dog and a cold drink- Amy said.

-I don't know…

-And we will all see the movie you want without complaining.

-Really?- she look at Amy and then at Penny who nodded, not very convinced. She was already regretting to have told him to go with them-Very good. I will go with you.

-Great- Amy smiled at him and Sheldon couldn't help thinking she looked lovely. Which made him wonder if it had been a good idea not to tell her what they almost did last night ... Sheldon shook his head. It was obviously the best for both.

-Why did you say him about the movie?- Penny whispered when she noticed that Sheldon was no longer paying attention to them.

-To convince him to go with us.

-You could have told him anything else.

-Like what?

-Whatever. Sheldon always does what you say- Amy left the bread on a plate and looked at Penny- Well ... almost everything.

-It's just a movie. It will not be so bad.

-I hope so.-Penny walked to the refrigerator. -What is that?-she pointed out the empty bottle of wine that was in the trash.

-You know perfectly what it is-Penny rolled her eyes.

-Why did you drink a bottle by yourself? -Amy continued to put mayonnaise on the bread to ignore her friend- What happened?

-I can't tell you here- she replied, looking where Sheldon was sitting.

-Did something happen between you two?- Seeing that Amy didn't answer, she grabbed her arm and dragged her into her room while Sheldon looked at them confused. -Will you tell me?-she asks once they were in Amy's room.

-I ... Yesterday I told Sheldon that I wanted to go back with him- Penny let out an excited shout and started clapping- Keep silent- Amy took her friend's hands so she wouldn't continue clapping.

-Why are we not celebrating?

-Sheldon told me that ... it was better that we continue as friends- saw the smile disappear from Penny's face.

-I'm going to talk to him- said Penny, opening the door of the room.

-No! - Amy pulled her arm tightly and in doing so they almost fell to the ground- I ... I'm fine. I agreed that it was the best for us.

-Yeah right. And that's why there's an empty wine bottle in the trash-Penny said sarcastically.

-Do you want me to tell you the true? Do you want to know that it hurt even more than when I broke up with him? Do you want to know that I was crying and I had to go for alcohol to forget at least for a while?- Penny approached her and hugged her tightly-was that what you wanted to know?

-Sorry Amy ... I shouldn't have...

-It's okay- she separated from her and wiped a tear with her hand- Everything is fine-she smiled slightly -Now we better finish preparing those sandwiches-Penny looked at her for a few seconds wanting to say something but at the end she just nodded.

When they arrived at the place where the game would be Howard, Bernadette and Raj were already there.

-What did it take you so long?- Bernadette asked almost screaming.

-It was Sheldon's fault- Leonard replied.

-I thought you regretted it and you wouldn't come- Howard mocked.

-I'm not the one who can't throw a ball- Leonard reminded him.

-Yes, well you can't ...

-That's enough, little girls- Bernadette said, looking annoyed at both of them. -The game is about to begin and we must take our places.

-What do you bring there? -Raj looked at the backpack that Sheldon had on his shoulder as they walked to their seats.

-Everything I need to survive this place.- Sheldon looked around with a grimace.

-It's not the first baseball game you come to-he said confused.

-It's true, but I didn't know in what kind of place the game would be and I should be prepared.

-What do you bring there?

-Just the normal stuff. Hand sanitizer, sunscreen, a sweater ...

-It's very hot, Sheldon.

-It may change the temperature, I will not take a risk, so I also bringed an umbrella and I'm glad I brought this-He take out a baseball glove and both Amy and Raj looked at him curiously.

-Do you plan to play or what?- Amy asked amused at the thought of seeing Sheldon playing.

-Of course not-replied him- This field doesn't have any kind of protection. What if they throw a ball where we are and it hits me?

-That won't happen, Sheldon-Raj commented, laughing slightly.

-You can't know if it will happen or not and I won't risk taking a hit.

-Well, I think it's a good idea- said Amy.

-And I think you're crazy.

-Very well, in that case when I see that a ball is about to hit you I will do nothing to stop it- Raj just rolled his eyes.

The boys had been playing for several minutes and until that moment Howard had fallen to the ground twice, which Sheldon found very funny.

-Penny was right, it's good that I came-he whisper to Amy that turned to see him.

-Watch out!-someone shouted so Amy turned to look forward to see that the ball was coming directly towards her immediately put her hands to her face to cover herself with a blow that never came.

-Are you all right?- Sheldon asked beside her. She opened her eyes and saw Sheldon lowering the hand on which he was wearing the glove while holding the ball with his other hand.

-You ... saved me- she said, surprised by Sheldon's quick reflexes.

-That was great- Rajesh slapped Sheldon on the shoulder.

-Are you all right, miss? -Asked one of the players approaching where they were sitting.

-That ball almost hits her!- Sheldon exclaimed, looking annoyed at the man. -You could have hurt her!-

-I'm sorry. It really wasn't ...

-It's okay. Nothing happened to me- Amy put her hand on Sheldon's to calm him and smiled at the man.

-Fortunately your boyfriend was able to stop the ball.

-Sheldon is not my boyfriend-commented Amy. She realized that he was still taking Sheldon's hand so he released her.

-Oh ... in that case...

-Ben! - Bernadette shout- Bring your ass here and try not to hurt my friend this time.

-I think the boss is angry because we're losing- Ben smiled at Amy and then started running.

.

-This game was stupid- Bernadette complained when she went to where her friends were sitting after the game ended.

-I'm just glad it's done- Howard sat in the first chair he found and began massaging his ankle, which had been hurt when he fell.

-I'm not going to stay another second here- Bernadette looked angry at where Penny and the rest of her team was celebrating- I'm leaving.

-Can't we wait a few minutes? I have trouble walking.

-No- Bernadette replied without looking at her husband.

-But ... -Howard was going to protest but she left him there alone. He turn to the back row where Raj, Sheldon and Amy were sitting - Can someone help me?

-I'll take you- Raj said goodbye to Sheldon and Amy and helped Howard to his feet.

-Can we go?- Sheldon asked as he watched Howard and Raj walk away.

-We have to congratulate Leonard and Penny for winning.

-We can do it when they return to the building- Sheldon protested, frowning slightly. -I'm sweaty and I need a shower urgently.

-They come to us-commented Amy and saw how Sheldon crossed his arms- It will only be a couple of minutes and then we will leave.

-Well- accept Sheldon still with his arms crossed.

-Congratulations on winning- said Amy, giving her friend a hug.

-Thank you- she smiled and turned to see Sheldon. -Won't you give me a hug too?- She extended her arms and began to approach Sheldon who backed away.

-Don't you dare- he warned her while still backing away.

-Don't torture him, Penny-Leonard said with amusement.

-I'll leave him alone ... after giving him a hug- Penny continued walking towards Sheldon who kept backing up until he crashed into something. He turned to realize that he had not crashed into something, if not someone.

\- Sorry- he told Ben.

-Don't worry- he smiled at him and then looked at Amy- Sorry about that a while ago.

-Oh, it was nothing.

-Nothing?- Sheldon exclaimed. -He could have hurt you.

-But he didn't.

-Your ... friend is right. I feel guilty. Please accept that I invite you a drink or whatever you want.

-Right now? -Ben nodded -Well ... -She look at Sheldon sidelong- I promised Sheldon that I would take him home.

-We'll take him- said Penny, pushing Amy lightly to where Ben was. -Go have a drink and have fun.

-Excellent- Ben smiled again and offered his arm to Amy. She hesitated for a couple of seconds but finally took Ben's arm.

-Why did you make Amy leave with that man?- Sheldon asked completely annoyed.

-Ben is a good man and it seems that she likes Amy-she also looks annoying at Sheldon- Maybe he does know how to value her.

-She... told you, isn't it?

-Yes and she asked me not to tell you anything, but ... to be someone so intelligent ... sometimes you're a fool-Sheldon looked at the floor- And now let's go, unless you prefer to return home in a bus.


	28. Chapter 28

A few days later, Sheldon and Leonard were working together in 4A when Sheldon started humming. Leonard asked him to stop but Sheldon told him he wouldn't do it until he remembered the name of the song he was humming, so Leonard preferred to go to his apartment.

The next day Leonard and Penny were in the apartment in front. Leonard working with Sheldon and Penny helped Amy prepare dinner.

-I think we should take a break- Leonard suggested after having been looking at the board in front of him for 10 minutes.

-I agree- Sheldon left the marker on the board and went to his place.

-What is that for?- Leonard asked when he saw that Sheldon grabbed a piano that was next to the sofa. Sheldon did not answer but began to play a melody similar to the one he was humming the day before. -Not again.

-What's up, honey?- Penny looked at her husband who was watching Sheldon with a frown.

-Sheldon doesn't remember the name of a song and will be playing that-pointed to the piano- all night.

-I'm sure it will help him remember- Amy said with a shrug.

After dinner Sheldon returned to his place and continued to play the piano as he still couldn't remember the song.

-Do you still think it will help him remember?- Leonard asked Amy.

\- Sheldon- walked to the sofa and sat next to him- Why don't you leave the piano for a while and do something else?

-Very good-Sheldon left the piano next to the sofa and took out his cell phone to start recording- Dear crazy Sheldon from the future ...

-What are you doing? - Penny looked at him as if he were really going crazy.

-It is clear that I will not be able to remember the song, which will eventually lead me to madness, so I will make a recording with all the things I will need to know.

-You won't go crazy- Amy said.

-I'm not going to take a risk- he focus his cell phone on Amy to record her- She is Amy. Your roommate and the person you trust the most - Amy looked at Sheldon and smiled sweetly - You can do anything she tells you - then focus on Leonard and Penny and say similar things.

.

Amy was sleeping when the sound of Sheldon playing the piano woke her up.

-It can't be this possible- Amy complained. She ran her hands through her eyes, stood on her side and pressed a pillow in her ears to avoid listening to the music but it was useless - I'm going to kill him - she kicked the sheet with which it was covered and went to Sheldon's room.

-What are you doing here? - Asked him when he saw her enter- You should have knocked. You also know that girls aren't allowed in my room.

-Give me that-she said, pointing to the piano.

-No, I still don't remember the song- Sheldon was going to play again but Amy grabbed the piano and tried to take it from his hands- What are you doing?

-It's 4 am, Sheldon- Amy put one leg on the bed while she leaned down so she could take the piano away. They were struggling for a few seconds until Sheldon released the instrument- It wasn't that hard, right? - Amy smiled a little agitated and saw that Sheldon had blushed- What?

-I can ... I can see your breasts- Amy left the piano on the bed and used both hands to cover herself. She look at Sheldon and she didn't know what to think. Although he had blushed, he hadn't taken his eyes off her breasts.

-Don't you have any other instrument to take out the moment I leave? -Sheldon shook his head- Well ... I'll go back to sleep.

Without saying anything else, he left the room and took the piano. She was about to fall asleep when she heard that Sheldon was taking a bath and wondered if he had found himself in need of a cold shower.

.

-Are you still humming that song?- Asked Leonard when he entered the apartment.

-Not since dawn.-Leonard frowned slightly and looked at Amy who was sitting on the sofa.

-Don't ask -she said -Just be grateful that you no longer live with him-both laughed while Sheldon rolled his eyes.

-You need something?

-Penny is upset with me and I preferred to come to hear you humming than to continue arguing with her.

-But I'm not humming anymore- Sheldon commented.

-Even better. We can continue working on our project.

-I think it's fine- He handed Leonard a marker and they were writing equations on the board for a while until Sheldon started humming again.

-Really?- Leonard exclaimed looking at him annoyingly.

-I can't help it and I start thinking that I will never stop.

-Well try it.

-Yes, that's what I'm going to ... - he don't finish what he was going to say because Amy started laughing pretty hard- What's so funny? -Sheldon asked thinking she was making fun of him.

-Oh, I'm sorry, Sheldon. It's just that Ben was telling me something very funny and I couldn't help laughing - Sheldon frowned when he heard that she was texting with that annoying guy.

-He doesn't seem like a funny person-he said, still with a frown.

-He is. He is telling me a story about his friends and the pranks they did when they were younger and used to went to the beach. That the people used to called them the beach boys and ... -Sheldon opened his eyes-What's the matter with you?

-I remembered the song. It's Darlin by the beach boys-he smiled- I won't go crazy!

-I don't imagine that you would like that kind of song.

-I don't know why I couldn't get it out of my head.

-Perhaps if you listen ...

-Yes, you're right- Sheldon took out his cell phone and played the song.

-It's pretty catchy-Leonard said. -But now that you know what the song is, we can continue with this.- He pointed to the board and Sheldon nodded.

-I just came up with an efficient way to...

-What now?- Asked Leonard when he saw Sheldon with his eyes lost.

-I know why I had the song in my head-he turned around and looked at Amy- It's about you.

-About me? - Sheldon sat next to her and grabbed his laptop to find the lyrics of the song- Listen to this-Sheldon began to read the lyrics of the song and finally looked at Amy- I love the way you softened my life.

-Sheldon ...

-I couldn't get that song out of my head, because I couldn't get you out of my heart ... What I'm trying to say is that you're my heartworm.

-That's very sweet, buddy- Leonard said with a smile.

-What?- Amy had understood what Sheldon was trying to say but she didn't want her expectations to be high again just to find out that nothing would change between them.

-What Sheldon tries to say is that he loves you and want you back.

-Really?

-I want you to be my girlfriend again.

-I want that too- said Amy, smiling.

-Great-Sheldon smiled- Because I love you.

-I love you too- they looked at each other for a few seconds while still smiling.

-You should kiss- Leonard told them. They both turned to see him and a second later Sheldon leaned down to kiss Amy- I am very happy for you both- commented Leonard while waiting for his friends to stop kissing- And now Sheldon and I can continue working- instead of separating from Amy, Sheldon brought her closer to him- Guys ... -Leonard was still standing in the middle of the room, he was thinking that maybe he should leave them alone when he saw that Sheldon put a hand on Amy's leg and began to lift the skirt-Ok. Time to go- he ran to the door and left the apartment but neither Sheldon nor Amy heard the door closing.

-That was ... very, very ... nice- said Amy, still agitated. She didn't know when Sheldon had pushed her to lie down, or if she had pulled him.

-It was.- Sheldon returned to his place and grabbed a cushion to cover himself while Amy straightened her skirt.

-Are you ...? -Amy looked at the cushion and Sheldon blushed.

-Yes-he answer without looking at her.

-You want me to…? I ... I could help you- she bit her lip and Sheldon turned to see her- What do you say? - Asked to see that he said nothing.

-I don't think it's a good idea.

-Oh ... -Amy looked at the floor -You're right. I shouldn't have suggested it.

-I want ... I want you to help me ... I really want to but ...

-But what?

-You have waited a long time and I want that when ... that happens ... is special for you

-You ... do you want to have coitus with me? -she ask thinking that she had misunderstood.

-Yes- Sheldon confirmed- I want you as a man desires a woman- she swallowed- but I don't know how ... I ... need some more time.

\- Sheldon is fine, I didn't expect that when we get back together we would jump immediately to bed.

\- Do you think we would never do it?

-I don't know- she shrugged- I just know I missed you like my boyfriend and I wanted to be with you even if we never...

-If we never had coitus? - She nodded- I can't tell you when, because I don't know. But I'm sure we'll have coitus.

-Are you serious?

-Yes, and when we do ... I plan to rock your world in my bed -he said smiling arrogantly so Amy began to blow to her face with one hand at the idea.

-Sounds perfect- leaned down to kiss him but Sheldon stopped her after a couple of seconds- What's up?

-I still have a situation here-he point to the cushion that covered his pants- And you're only making it worse. I must go take a shower.

-Lately you have been bathing more than usual -she commented when she saw him stand up.

-It's all your fault ... vixen.

-Maybe I could help you take a shower, as you did for me long ago- she said, trying to make her sound innocent.

-You are definitely a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler.

Half an hour later Sheldon knocked on Amy's door. She was lying reading on her tablet but when she heard Sheldon, she stand up immediately to open it.

-Hello boyfriend- she said with a smile.

-Hello girlfriend- he smiled back- What's the matter? -Asked to see that Amy's expression had changed.

-Nothing bad, I just realized that I am practically living with my boyfriend.

-So you realize now? - Sheldon raised an eyebrow- We've been living together for almost 4 months.

-As friends. This is the first night I will sleep here being your girlfriend.

\- And ... that bothers you? - he ask the somewhat confused.

-No- he smiled again- It sounds nice to say that I live with my boyfriend.

-Well, I also like to live with my girlfriend- he put his hands on Amy's waist and kissed her for a few seconds.

-Why is that?- She asked when they separated.

-Can't a man come and give his girlfrien a good night's kiss?- comment on still with his hands on her waist.

-He can- gave him a peck on the lips- Will you kiss me every night?

-No- he answered seriously.

-Oh ...

-I'll give you a lot of kisses. And also in the morning, after brushing our teeth, of course.

-Really?

-I like to kiss you.

-Me too- Amy stood on tiptoe and kissed him deeply.

-We have to stop- he said, separating slightly from her. -Or I'll need another cold shower.

-Sounds good to me- she leaned against the door frame- Maybe this time you would let me help you- he smiled but said nothing. He kissed her forehead and then went to his room.

When Amy woke up she thought she would find her neighbor standing by her bed demanding that she tell her everything that had happened between Sheldon and her or at least have several messages in her cellphone, she looked for her cell phone but didn't find it anywhere. She left her room to ask Sheldon if he knew where her cell phone was.

-What are you still doing in pajamas? -He asked him when she appeared in the kitchen- We will be late to go to work!

-I'm sorry, is that my alarm doesn't sound and I can't find my ...

-Well, go change quickly while I finish making breakfast- Sheldon urged. She simply nodded and ran to her room.

.

"What are you thinking?" Sheldon asked when they were on their way to work.

-I am surprised that Penny was not in the kitchen wanting to know all the details about how we were together again.

-She may not know yet.

-Leonard saw us kissing- Amy reminded him.

-You're right. But he also told us that he had argued with Penny. Maybe he didn't tell her.

-She will kill him when she knows we came back and he didn't tell her.

-I hope to see that- said Sheldon.-We should invite everyone to dinner at the apartment and tell our friends.

-Or we can pretend a great discussion and finally kiss each other in front of everyone- she said amused, knowing that Sheldon would hate her idea.

-Amy, it's nice that I like to kiss you, but I don't plan to act like a randy teenager in front of my friends.

-All right. We will invite them to dinner and tell you that we are together again.

Upon arriving at the university he accompanied her to her laboratory. He kissed her and then went to his office.


	29. Chapter 29

**This is like the fifth chapter that I think will be the last chapter and then I end up writing something I had not planned. But now, the next chapter is the end of this story ... I hope to upload it some day of the next week.**

-Why don't you answer my calls?- Sheldon asked when he entered his girlfriend's lab.

-I don't know where my cell phone is,-she replied with her eyes into the microscope. -I told you when we were in the apartment.

-You didn't tell me- Amy took off her gloves and looked at Sheldon -You asked me if I had seen your cell phone.

-It's the same- she said with a frown.

-No. Is not the same. You were affirming that you told me that you didn't find your cell phone, when in reality you…

-What do you want, Sheldon? - She interrupted him knowing that Sheldon could spend hours arguing over the cell phone issue.

-Leonard wants me to go with him to buy a gift from Penny.

-It's not their anniversary.

-He mention something about using the gift as an apology for the discussion they had last night. I was really thinking about dark matter so don't pay attention to it. And I was not interested to know what he was talking about.

-I still don't understand what that has to do with me.

-Well, I had told you that I would accompany you to the store to buy the pantry of the week.

-Oh ... don't worry about that. Go with Leonard, I can go shopping alone.

-But I had plans with you and I don't want you to think I'm a bad boyfriend who prefers to go with his friend than with his girlfriend -he said with concern and Amy couldn't help smiling. Sheldon looked very cute at that time so he put on tiptoe and gave him a short kiss on the lips- Why was that?

-You're very cute- Amy replied- And I mean it, Sheldon. You can go with Leonard.

-Doesn't it bother you?- She shook her head. -I don't understand. I thought I used to bother you when I canceled my plans with you to go out with the boys.

-When you canceled me to accompany me to parties or events. Not when we go to the store.

-Does that mean that tomorrow I can go with the boys to the comic book store?- Amy began to laugh while Sheldon frowned. -What's so funny?

-Sheldon that we are together again doesn't mean you have to be with me all the time. You can go out with the boys or go wherever you want.

-I see- he smiled and she did the same.

-Sheldon ... -Amy bit her lip but said nothing.

-What happen?

-No, it's silly- she said, turning around. Sheldon took her hand to look at her eyes.

-Tell me.

-Fine- she inhale deeply- I know that it will sound like a hippie and that you don't like that kind of thing but ... I missed you -she added- And I know we saw each other a few hours ago in the apartment and I know it sounds silly...

-I missed you too.

-Rea ...?- She couldn't finish speaking because Sheldon took her by the waist and kissed her deeply. -Sheldon, we're in my lab- she reminded him.

-I know- he said, still kissing her.

-The door is open -she said between kisses- Someone can see us.

-Hey Amy, is Sheldon he..?-Leonard stops when he sees the couple kissing- I should go.

-Leonard, wait- Sheldon called him separating from Amy who had blushed slightly.

-I told you- Amy commented looking at her boyfriend.

-You can continue what you were doing. I was leaving, -Leonard said something funny when he saw his best friend blush.

-I remind you that you asked me to accompany you to buy a gift for your wife.

-And you were just going to tell Amy that you would go with me, but that was not what you were doing when I entered.

-Well, I ... had just ... The important thing is that we can go now.

\- Do not you prefer to continue what you were doing?

-No-Sheldon said firmly and Leonard looked at Amy who seemed somewhat hurt- Amy and I ... we can continue our kissing session in our apartment.

-You dog- Leonard said with a smile.

-See you later- Sheldon kissed Amy on the cheek and then left the lab.

-Why didn't you say goodbye with a kiss on the lips?- Asked Leonard.

-You were there and it would not be appropriate that ...

\- I just saw how you were practically trying to put your tongue in Amy's throat.

-I wasn't doing that! - he exclaimed blushing.

-And now you're shy about give her a little kiss on the lips.

-You weren't supposed to see us.

-You left the door open -he reminded him- Youshould thanks that it was me, and not Raj or Howard, the one who saw you two kissing.

-Do you think they saw us? -Sheldon stopped and looked at his friend.

-Of course not. They would have made a fuss when they saw you had almost sex with Amy in her lab.

-We weren't ... we were just ... it was just a kiss! - Sheldon blushed again- We never ...

\- Did nothing happen yesterday after I left?

-No! We just kissed ... for quite some time and ... -he looked around and then got into the passenger seat of Leonard's car- You have to promise not to say anything.

-I promise.

-Well, yesterday after a while of kissing ... I ... I ...

-Did you get aroused? -Sheldon nodded -And what else?

-What else did you want to happen? I am a Homo Novus. That kind of thing doesn't happen to me!

-Sheldon, since Amy lives with you I have noticed that "that kind of thing that does not happen to you" has happened to you several times- Sheldon looked at the dashboard of the car without knowing what to say- Relax, Sheldon. It's a normal reaction to what you feel for Amy, but if you're not ready to have coitus yet, you can talk to her and I'm sure she will understand it.

-We already talked about that and she agreed to wait.

-So what worries you?

-The jokes that others will do if they find out.

-Don't worry. I will talk with them.

-But ... Didn't you tell them that Amy and I are together again?- He asked looking at his friend and Leonard shook his head.

-You will tell them, right? Because I don't think I can keep this secret for a long time.

-In a couple of days we will invite everyone to dinner and there we will tell them.

-And please pretend that I don't know anything. If Penny finds out that I knew and didn't tell her, she would kill me.

-You know I don't know how to lie.

-Try it.

.

-So… Will you tell me what happened last night or should I get you drunk so you can tell me? -Penny asked as she lightly shook the bottle of wine in her hand.

-What ... what do I have to tell you? -Amy tried to pretend she didn't know what her friend was talking about.

-Leonard must have told you that we discussed last night.

-Yes…

-He went to your apartment, but came back a short time later and looked ... disturbed. I'm still mad at him so I didn't ask him what happened, but you have to tell me.

-Ah ... well ... what happened is ...

-Yes? -Penny was getting impatient. She knew something interesting must have happened and she was eager to know.

-What happened is that Sheldon and I invented a new game, similar to counterfactuals and Leonard wanted to join the game, but he was not very good at it and preferred to return here... to keep losing- she said after a few seconds.

-Was that really what happened?- Penny raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she should believe her friend or not.

-Yes, that was it-Amy took a sip of the wine and looked away.

-Amy ...

The door of 4b opened and Leonard stumbled as he carried a box in his arms which made it difficult to see.

-What ... what is that? - Penny asked. She was still mad at her husband but her curiosity was greater.

-A gift for you-he replied with a smile- Open it-he said to see that she had not moved. Amy removed the glasses from the table and brought the box to where Penny was.

-Open it- Amy encourage her smiling. Penny lifted the lid of the box and saw that there were a pair of heels and what looked like a dress.

-Leonard, this dress is beautiful- said Penny, holding the dress with both hands. Her husband circled the table to be by her side and squatted down. She left the dress on the box and Leonard took the opportunity to take her hands.

-I know I shouldn't have lied to you that I had to work last Saturday to not go with you and your friends to the football game.

-No, you shouldn't! I have already told you that if you prefer not to accompany me I understand it.

-I know and you do things that I like, so I bought that dress for you to go to dinner, dance or wherever you want.

-Really? -Penny smiled excited to see her husband nodded. She leaned down and kissed his lips.

-I think I'd better go-Amy had stood up and had taken the glasses to the kitchen sink.

-But we haven't finished talking yet.

-We can continue talking tomorrow-began to walk towards the door. The truth is that seeing Leonard with the gifts he had bought from Penny made her wish that Sheldon would do the same for her - Besides, Sheldon must be waiting for me to ... continue our game.

-Oh yeah. I'm sure Sheldon really wants to play with you, -said Leonard, amused. Amy felt a little bad. Sheldon wasn't a fan of physical affection and since the previous day he had shown her that he liked to kiss her. She shouldn't expect him to suddenly fill her with presents. He was like that and she loves him anyway. She smiled slightly at her friends and then left the apartment to cross to hers.

-What was all that about the game? - Penny asked looking at her husband.

-A… silly game that Sheldon and Amy invented- Leonard lied- You know how they are.

-Of course, Amy told me something like that -said Penny and Leonard relaxed. He had just fixed things with her and didn't want her to find out that he was hiding something about Sheldon and Amy.

.

-Does Penny like the dress?- Sheldon asked when he saw her enter the apartment.

-Yes. So much that possibly at this time they must be having coitus- Sheldon nodded- Since when do you care about others?

-I really don't care. But Leonard forced me to go through many shops until we found "the perfect dress" -he rolled his eyes with distaste- The least I could hope for is that she liked it.

-Good point- Amy leaned back on the couch-I'm sorry he tortured you that way and lost your precious time

-Well, it was not a total waste of time. I found a wonderful pocket watch... and this -he put a small box on the table.

-What is it?

-It's for you- Amy straightened up and looked at the small box.

-But ... you don't like giving gifts.

-It is true, but I saw that and immediately I thought of you and that you should have it-Amy took the box and opened it. She took out and saw a brain-shaped pendant. -Don't you like it? -Sheldon ask to see that she said nothing- If you want tomorrow you can go to buy a dress or shoes ... or whatever you want.

\- It's not necessary - she said.

-But you're crying-Sheldon approached her- I can buy you something else.

\- Are happy tears, Sheldon. I loved the gift.

-Really?

-Yes and I love you -she put the little box on the table and leaned down to kiss him. Sheldon put a hand behind her head to bring her closer. A few seconds later Amy felt as Sheldon began to lower his hand down her neck until he stopped above of one of her breasts.

-Amy ... I want ... can I touch it? -he ask in a broken voice.

-Yes -whisper Amy. Her heart was beating fast at the anticipation that Sheldon would finally reach second base. He had just put his hand on her breast and was ready to squeeze it when a cell phone began to ring that made them both jump.

-I think ... it's your cell phone -said Sheldon, looking around.

-It's down here-Amy took a cushion and saw her phone - it must have fallen yesterday that we were ... -she looked at the screen of his cell phone- It's Ben.

-Don't answer-Sheldon stiffened at the name of the man who was trying to steal his girlfriend.

-I have to do it- she put the cell phone in her ear- Hi Ben.

-Hi Amy. I was sending you messages all day but you didn't answer me and I worry about you - he said on the other side of the line.

-I'm fine. I had lost my cell phone here in the apartment and found it a few minutes ago - she apologized.

\- That is the important thing, that you are fine. By the way, I'm glad to hear your voice again. -Amy looked at Sheldon and realized that he also heard what Ben said.

-Ben...

-What do you think if I invite you to dinner tomorrow?

-You should hang the call -complained Sheldon with folded arms, but his girlfriend ignored him.

-Well, I ... -she inhale deeply -I have to tell you something important.

-You can tell me anything -he assure her.

-What happens is that...Sheldon ... -Amy pushed her boyfriend who had taken her by the waist and kissed her neck.

-What about him? - Ben asked something annoying.

-Give me a second- Amy asked. She left the cell phone on the couch and look at Sheldon. -What are you doing?- She whispered.

-Returning to what we were doing before that guy interrupted us- said Sheldon loud enough for Ben to listen.

-Sheldon!-exclaimed Amy angry. She grabbed her cell phone and went to her room.


End file.
